Hikari
by Remon Yuu
Summary: Fye est un mystérieux vampire. Kurogane, un guerrier. Tout deux vivent selon leur idéal mais leur étrange rencontre va soulever beaucoup de questions. Yaoi KuroFye. CHAPITRE 13: ...
1. Rencontre

Et voilà... fic sur kurofye un de mes couples préféré (moi je dit qu'il faut faire une pétition à envoyer pour que les clamp les mettent ensemble à la fin xD)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à réfléchir avant de commencer à l'écrire...

peut-être un peu de SakuShao...

Donc bien sur les personnages ne sont en rien à moi, ils appartiennent tous aux clamp, auteurs sadiques et merveilleuses...

Bien... Enjoy... :3

* * *

**La pièce était noire, seulement éclairée par les éclairs. C'était une belle nuit pour Fye. Il aimait la pluie. Elle rendait le monde brillant. Il regardait par la grande fenêtre de sa chambre, appuyé sur le mur, les bras croisés.**

**Sur les arbres, les éclairages laissaient entrevoir des perles brillantes, glissantes.**

**La nuit, la cité était vraiment différente de la journée. Un autre monde. La cité d'Hikari était devenu un refuge pour Fye. Elle l'avait accueilli. Il aimait les gens qui y vivaient.**

**Lui qui avait été rejeté par le passé, grâce à Ashura il avait été le bienvenu et vivait à présent pour le bonheur des habitants.**

**Il était prêt à tout pour que cette cité continue d'être en paix malgré les monstres qui rodaient aux abords de la frontière. Les Ombres, monstres sans formes ni voix qui venaient et aimaient tuer.**

**La garde était posté tout au long de la frontière pour empêcher les assauts nombreux de ces choses. Ils protégeaient les gens autant qu'ils le pouvaient connaissant les risques que ce genre de combat pouvait occasionner. **

**Fye aidait à sa manière, sous les ordres d'Ashura il faisait des « petits boulot » afin de mener à bien ce qu'il croyait être juste. Bien que le blond n'aimait pas vraiment de tels mesures, il savait qu'il devait quand même agir. Il lui arrivait souvent d'espionner, de faire peur à quelques personnes et même parfois il devait mettre fin à leur jour. Il ne pouvait pas protester, il avait choisit de protéger les habitants et avait trouvé sa voie. Ashura avait été son sauveur et il avait donné sa vie afin de rembourser sa dette. **

**Un éclair déchira alors le ciel dans un bruit assourdissant. Eclairant le visage cadavérique de Fye. Son œil jaune brillant d'un éclat particulier alors qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres pâles.**

**Il se décolla du mur et détourna la tête de sa contemplation et sortit de la pièce rapidement…**

* * *

**Kurogane était débordé dans son travail, bien qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment dire qu'il n'aimait pas se battre, au contraire il adorait ça! Les armes qui s'entrechoquent le coeur battant, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il taillade l'ennemi. Rien que d'y penser il fut prit de léger tremblements comme des frissons d'excitations. Mais autant il aimait combattre autant il en avait marre de tout ces monstres, ces Ombres qui menaçaient le fragile équilibre de la cité.**

**Le brun était aux ordres direct du gouverneur actuel et essayait tant bien que mal de voir la situation de façon claire et alors trouver des solutions pour son peuple qui risquait le massacre pur et simple si les choses dégénéraient.**

**Comme à son habitude il était un des derniers à partir, fatigué même s'il ne voulait l'admettre sous aucun prétexte. Il se leva, faisant grincer son fauteuil alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel dans un grondement sonore, éclairant les quelques passant qui couraient tête baissé dans la rue.**

**Poussant un soupir il quitta rapidement le bâtiment lugubre, ses pas raisonnant sur le marbre qui recouvrait toute la surface des sols. Il s'agissait de l'un des plus grands bâtiments qui surplombait la cité, large et massif il dominait les alentours de son imposante structure ainsi que son immense jardin décoré de fontaines et de cerisiers. **

**Il remonta le col de sa veste prêt à franchir le dernier rempart qui le séparait du déluge, la porte s'ouvrit laissant rentrer une bourrasque de vent qui le fit frissonner. Ses pas rapide le menèrent dans une ruelle qu'il connaissait bien. La ruelle des souvenirs où se trouvait un petit bar qu'il aimait fréquenter surtout lors des journées comme celles-ci, lugubre et froide. Les habitués évitaient de le déranger et il pouvait boire un verre tranquillement tout en se protégeant du temps.**

**Un petit bar modeste qui se situait entre son travail et sa maison où il pouvait souffler un peu qui était tenu par un jeune couple, Shaolan et Sakura. L'enseigne du bar était une belle plume blanche d'ange sans doute qui attiraient les regards ainsi que les clients comme attirés par ce simple dessin. **

**Il poussa la porte et une odeur de fumée connue lui arriva aux narines ainsi qu'une bouffé d'air chaud et accueillant.**

**Quelques têtes se tournèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivant avant de retourner à leur bavardage ou leurs verres à moitié vide synonyme de souvenirs douloureux, se perdant dans les méandres de l'alcool, douce saveur trompeuse et ravageuse.**

**Il s'assit au bar et commanda une boisson, la plus forte qu'ils avaient. Sakura secoua sa jolie tête, souriante et compréhensive, le regardant d'un air triste de ses grands yeux émeraude. Elle lui demandait toujours comment sa journée c'était déroulé et il lui répondait comme toujours avec quelques mots marmonnés dans sa barbe. Elle ne s'en offusquait jamais et continuer de lui parler d'une voix douce jusqu'à ce que le jeune Shaolan vienne et prenne le relais ou qu'elle aille servir un autre client. Jamais ils ne s'étaient plaint de ce client morose et renfermé ni n'avaient montré un quelconque ennui en sa compagnie. **

**Ils avaient l'habitude de le voir souvent boire un verre ou deux et partir... **

* * *

**Fye marchait dans la rue, nullement gêné par la pluie ni le froid. Les mains dans les poches il avançait avec de grandes enjambées souples. Ce soir il avait décidé qu'il voulait le revoir et il le reverrait. **

**La nuit dernière il s'était perdu dans les rues de la cité, à la recherche de distractions et il avait aperçut un homme brun avec une belle carrure. Il était facile d'imaginer sous ses vêtements un corps tout en muscle, puissant et attirant.**

**Il avait pu voir ses yeux rouges. Ses yeux... Il espérait pouvoir les revoir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait attiré par cet homme mais c'était comme une fatalité comme si une voix lui criait de le rejoindre. Il aimait tellement ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs. Des yeux qui le capturaient et l'emmenaient dans des endroits inconnus. **

**Il connaissait beaucoup de gens, gentil pour la plupart mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle intensité dans le regard de quelqu'un, jamais il n'avait frissonné en regardant quelqu'un. Cet homme le rendait curieux, limite voyeur. **

**Il sourit et pensa qu'effectivement il deviendrait rapidement un voyeur s'il le retrouvait. Comme la première fois où il était resté là à l'observer, captivé. Il avait envie de le rencontrer et suivant son flaire dans les rues il arriva devant un bar.**

* * *

**Il buvait son whisky, le glaçon glissant dans le liquide pur faisait tinter le verre à chaque gorgée. La porte s'ouvrit en faisant sonner la clochette d'entrée, signifiant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client.**

**Kurogane ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête vers le bruit, fixant son verre les sourcils continuellement froncés. Quel intérêt de voir quel nouvel arrivant venait se joindre à eux pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool comme la plupart des gens présent? **

**Les bavardages s'arrêtèrent brièvement, signe qu'il s'agissait d'une personne particulièrement intéressante comme une jolie fille ou encore un joli garçon…Ou alors d'une personne totalement différente de gens qui occupaient la salle qui n'aurait alors pas été reconnu comme l'un des leurs par les buveurs solitaires. **

**Le nouveau client en question s'assit juste à côté du brun, s'accoudant au bar le sourire aux lèvres qui finit par attiré le regard de celui-ci.**

**En regardant mieux Kurogane se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire. Il remarqua aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un beau blond d'où s'échappait une aura étrange qui semblait dissuader les gens de s'approcher de trop près malgré son visage fin, sa peau pâle et lisse et son grand œil bleu qui semblaient l'aspirer.**

**Le fait qu'il ait un œil bandé le rendait plutôt mystérieux et n'enlevait rien à son charme. On aurait pu parler d'une « beauté glaciale » mais son sourire était plutôt chaleureux en apparence. Mais Kurogane se méfiait des apparences. **

**En le détaillant bien, le brun pu voir que dans son œil unique se cachait une certaine tristesse. On pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'une personne avec un sourire pareil ait des yeux pétillants et pleins de vie mais non, au contraire.**

**Le blond se tourna et le regarda alors que Sakura s'avança et lui demanda quelle boisson il aimerait gouter.**

**- La même chose, dit-il en montrant du doigt le verre de Kurogane. Il gardait un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres et commença à parler avec la barmaid de tout et de rien. Il intriguait sérieusement le brun et cela n'était pas seulement dû à son apparence.**

**- Monsieur Kurogane, voulez-vous un autre verre?**

**Fye sourit en entendant son nom. Il l'avait retrouvait et maintenant il pouvait aussi mettre un nom sur ce visage toujours aussi grincheux. Cette constatation le fit sourire encore plus alors qui'l détaillait ce visage qu'il avait aimé de loin et qui lui plaisait toujours autant -ci ce n'est plus- d'aussi près. **

**- Hum, je veux bien.**

**Il avait une voix profonde et grave. Il n'avait pas l'air très aimable pourtant Sakura lui sourit. Elle aimait beaucoup cet homme, il était droit et gentil malgré cet air froid qu'il se donnait. Elle aimait sa franchise.**

**L'attitude de Fye devait plaire car certains clients ne pouvaient s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air envieux. Oui il était vraiment bien fait.**

**Il y eut même un type complètement saoul qui s'approcha de lui et commença à le draguer. Il essaya gentiment de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais apparemment le client était trop saoul pour s'en rendre compte -tout comme son oeil qui commençait à s'assombrir laissant filtrer sa colère-.**

**Kurogane était intervenu et l'avait rapidement mit dehors alors que Shaolan s'excusait encore devant le blond de n'avoir pas pu intervenir car il était occupé au fond du bar.**

**Quand le brun s'assit de nouveau à sa place Fye se tourna vers lui souriant, son oeil redevenu pétillant.**

**- Merci… Kuro-rin…**

**- C'est Kurogane…**

**- Je le sais bien Kuro-Kuro.**

**- C'EST KUROGANE !**

**Le blond se mit à rire, alors que l'autre le regardait d'un air mauvais. Fye était heureux de cette situation, il avait pu parler naturellement au brun grâce à cet homme idiot qui était venu le déranger. Il devait au moins le remerciait pour ça! Et puis Kurogane l'avait quand même "sauvé" et commençai à lui plaire de plus en plus. **

**Le brun vida son verre d'un trait et le posa brutalement sur le comptoir avec la monnaie. Vraiment ce type l'énervait avec son grand sourire idiot. Et dire qu'il l'avait trouvé beau quand il était entrée! **

**- Bonsoir, dit-il en se levant.**

**-Kuro-puu part déjà ?**

**- C'est Kurogane, crétin, tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? et en quoi ça te regarde si je pars?**

**- Hyu… Kuro-Kuro ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis…**

**- Si c'est des amis comme toi je préfère m'en passer et arrêtes avec ces surnoms débiles…**

**- J'ai faché Kuro-pon on dirait… dit Fye avec un petit sourire, comme à son habitude.**

**Cette fois-ci le brun grogna et sortit de la pièce ignorant cette dernière remarque ainsi que les yeux des derniers clients qui avaient observé leur discussion, certains espérant se délecter d'un spectacle tel qu'une bagarre entre les deux et d'autre espérant ne pas avoir à assister à cette scène, vu le caractère du brun et son habileté au combat…**

* * *

**Fye rentra juste après le départ de Kurogane et alla directement dans sa chambre en gardant son sourire après cette rencontre qui allait sans doute se reproduire car il comptait bien allait embêter le brun autant que possible pendant ses heures de libre. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. C'était rare pour Fye d'être obnubilé par une personne de la sorte. **

**Quand il arriva dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre il sentit déjà son maitre et su alors ce qui allait se passer. Il perdit son sourire un instant avant de rentrer dans la pièce mais comme à son habitude il le retrouva bien vite quand il trouva son maître assis sur son lit. Il l'attendait guettant par la fenêtre le moindre mouvement suspect. Ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Fye savait très bien qu'Ashura ne devait pas être là depuis bien longtemps. En effet Ashura avait le don de savoir exactement quand Fye rentrerai et jusqu'à présent il ne s'était jamais trompé. Quand il vit Fye il lui sourit.**

**Fye savait pourquoi il était là, il y avait cette atmosphère particulière qu'il dégageait lorsqu'i s'agissait de ce genre de requête. Il lui tendit une enveloppe soigneusement pliée sans rien dire il savait que le blond était conscient de sa mission.**

**- Que dois-je faire ce soir ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers le bout de papier, le regard fixé dessus.**

**- Il y a quelqu'un dont il faut que tu t'occupes...**

* * *

**…**

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est écrit! Mais que dois faire Fye? surprise... xD a ben voilà je précise cette fic sera un peu sérieuse quand même mais bon après rien ne m'empêche de partir dans mon délire... Ce qui m'arrive souvent... XD

En tout cas heureuse d'écrire pour vous... Alors la question fatidique... REVIEW OR NOT REVIEW?


	2. Mission

Et voilà... fic sur kurofye un de mes couples préféré (moi je dit qu'il faut faire une pétition à envoyer pour que les clamp les mettent ensemble à la fin xD)

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à réfléchir avant de commencer à l'écrire...

peut-être un peu de SakuShao...

Donc bien sur les personnages ne sont en rien à moi, ils appartiennent tous aux clamp, auteurs sadiques et merveilleuses...

Bien... Enjoy... :3

* * *

- Il y a quelqu'un dont il faut que tu t'occupes…

Il glissa le bout de papier dans sa poche le regard vide. Il devrait encore faire son travail même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement utiliser ses dons de vampires pour ce genre de travail. Pourtant il fallait le faire. Il pinça ses lèvres pales.

Ashura sourit en voyant sans doute dans son œil le doute et l'hésitation de son élève.

- N'oublie pas Fye, ceci est pour le bien de la cité, pour que les gens puissent vivre en paix. Tu le fais pour cet idéal. Ou peut-être regretterais-tu ce que tu es devenu ?

Fye sentit son cœur se tordre. Bien sur qu' il ne regrettait pas. Il ne regrettait rien de sa vie. Il le devait à sa famille. Il le devait à toutes ces personnes sacrifiées. Tout ces gens qui étaient mort pour sauver ne serait-ce qu'une seule personne chère à leurs yeux.

Ashura sourit connaissant depuis bien longtemps la faiblesse du blond et s'en servirait autant qu'il le faudrait. Il ne laisserait jamais Fye échapper à ses responsabilités ni à lui-même.

Oui, depuis qu'il avait prit la main tendue de Ashura, il s'était vendu corps et âme et lui appartenait ne le laissant pas lui échapper.

Fye ne bougeait pas en attendant que son maître sorte mais celui-ci s'approcha de lui et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tenant une mèche blonde et lisse entre ses doigts.

Ils étaient comme figé le regard rivé l'un à l'autre puis Fye dans un ultime geste bougea sa tête pour se dégager doucement.

- Je vais devoir y aller…

- Bien.

Le brun sortit de la chambre de son pas calme et silencieux en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant seulement une impression de froid glacial dans la pièce.

* * *

Kurogane souffla en arrivant chez lui, enleva sa veste qu'il jeta sur une chaise non loin de là en pensant encore et encore à ce type. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il dégageait une impression étrange. Et vu comment les hommes du bar l'avait regardé il n'était sûrement pas le seul à penser ça.

Il avança directement dans le couloir sombre qui le mena à sa chambre. Il prit ses affaires de rechange et alla dans la pièce d'à côté pour se laver.

L'eau bouillante sur son corps lui fit du bien, contrastant agréablement avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Il savoura cet instant un long moment jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougisse sous le jet d'eau bouillant, s'éclaircissant les idées.

Demain serait une journée encore très chargé et il devrait aller vérifier s'il n'y avait pas trop de problème de monstres… Au cas où il devrait renforcer la sécurité.

Les Ombres leur réservaient bien des surprises. Ils attaquaient par petits groupes en général mais certaines fois ils pouvaient dépasser le nombre qu'ils pouvaient réussir à retenir.

Et là, en général ça se passait mal. Autant éviter ce genre de problème en renforçant la sécurité en rajoutant des gardes.

Ce soir-là il se coucha la tête remplie de questions et d'idées qui tournoyaient, ne lui laissant peu le loisir de faire de beaux rêves une fois encore.

* * *

Il arriva au lieu indiqué sur la lettre. Une lettre, quelques mots. Et c'était à lui d'entrer en scène. Il avait toujours obéit à Ashura qui lui-même obéissait aux « Anciens » qui protégeaient cette cité dans l'ombre.

L'organisation avait pour nom « Celes ». Ses membres n'étaient connus seulement par Ashura qui semblait avoir assez de leur confiance pour les avoir rencontré.

Les ordres venaient directement de cette organisation par l'intermédiaire d'Ashura. Les ordres étaient courts et précis sans aucune explication, seulement des indications sur le lieu et la chose à faire. Fye n'était qu'un objet aux mains de puissance supérieure et lui même avait quelques fois demandé a Ashura pourquoi telle ou telle chose était décidé. Le brun lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre, que les Anciens étaient l'ordre et la justice de la cité et comme tel ils leur revenaient la charge de décider du bien et du mal et donc quelle mission il se devait d'accomplir. Il avait demandé quelques fois et la réponse de celui-ci n'avait guère changé et il avait fini par ne plus poser de question en essayant de se convaincre que cette raison suffisait à ses actes.

Il fixa de son oeil devenu jaune la fenêtre faiblement éclairé, éclaboussé de goutes d'eau s'écrasant sur la vitre avant de dévaler avec ses soeurs le verre lisse. Une lueur inquiétante se dégageait de sa prunelle d'or alors qu'il voyait la cible de la missive des Anciens.

Les griffes de ses mains s'allongeant il se prépara à passer à l'acte.

* * *

La jeune fille rentra dans la pièce comme à son habitude. Elle aimait venir voir Fye qui était presque sa seule compagnie dans ce lieu étrange.

Elle l'avait toujours connu et elle le connaissait assez pour ne pas le laisser seul quand il rentrait de mission.

Elle s'avança en laissant ses longs cheveux voler derrière elle à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Se postant devant la fenêtre elle l'attendit la main posé sur le verre glacé.

Elle attendait sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte s'ouvrir. En général elle retrouvait un Fye souriant mais elle savait et avait toujours su que ce sourire n'était qu'un leurre. Oui, Fye souriait pour n'inquiéter personne. Il souriait pour ne pas s'inquiéter lui-même comme si tout était naturel pour lui.

Comme toutes les autres fois, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement en laissant apparaître une fine silhouette.

Cette silhouette si familière, son œil redevenu bleu, brillait d'un triste éclat. La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu revenir, il était gêné n'osant pas lui montrer ses mains tachées de sang.

Il les cachaient maladroitement derrière lui, le sourire le plus faux qu'il soit collé sur ses lèvres encore plus pâles que d'habitude, ce qui était un exploit…

Ce sourire qui contrastait tant avec l'éclat de son œil unique et le sang qui reposait sur ses vêtements et ses mains…

- Chii…

Elle accourut vers lui qui était comme son frère. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle ne l'abandonnerai jamais.

Désormais complice de ces crimes elle l'aida à se déshabiller et à enlever le sang séché, incrusté toujours trop profondément dans la chair.

Ce sang qu'il haïssait si fort. Il essayait souvent de l'enlever en plongeant ses griffes dans sa chair, la lacérant comme pour enlever cette horreur qu'était cette peau rouge devenu maintenant sienne.

Elle l'arrêtait généralement et continuait sa tâche qu'était de faire disparaître ce liquide impur. Toujours là, silencieusement, elle ne le quittait pas…

* * *

Il était arrivé au bureau de bonne heure, se préparant comme à son habitude à sa visite d'inspection. Il prit son sabre, Sôhi. On ne savait jamais quand on pouvait être attaqué.

Et Kurogane l'avait appris bien plus tôt à ses dépends. Une petite escorte fut préparée par ses soins. Juste quelques hommes assez expérimentés pour venir avec lui à la frontière.

Quand ils virent s'élever devant eux le grand mur qui les séparaient de « l'autre monde » qu'était les terres des Ombres un frisson parcourait souvent l'ensemble des passants.

On le salua et lui montra le chemin. Il arriva dans une petite salle, le bureau du commandant qui ressemblait à tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre. Un bureau, une chaise, des papiers par ci par là, quelques armes rangé dans une grande armoire. Une porte à l'arrière donnait sur la salle des archives qui contenait tout ce que les gardes avaient pu apprendre des Ombres, quelles étaient les zones à risque et encore tout autre chose…

* * *

Fye se réveilla difficilement ce matin là les yeux bouffis, la gorge sèche. Heureusement que ce genre de travail n'était pas une habitude. En général il remettait des papiers important ou se chargeait juste de faire peur à deux ou trois personnes pour que le calme continu de régner.

Quand il se réveille ce jour là il tomba nez à nez avec Ashura qui le regardait en souriant. Fye se demanda depuis combien de temps il l'observait de la sorte. Il aimait le brun mais il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi son regard posé sur lui le rendait mal à l'aise certaines fois.

- Encore une mission… On dirait qu'il y a beaucoup à faire ces temps-ci.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Juste surveiller une personne en particulier, toutes les instructions sont écrites.

Fye saisit le papier bleu qu'il connaissait par cœur, une légère odeur de sang s'en dégageait et imprégnait les mains de tout ceux qui le touchait, légèrement râpeux au touché.

Il se prépara et partit tôt ce matin-là en ayant une drôle d'impression qui lui enserrait la poitrine.

* * *

Kurogane avait entendu tout ce que le commandant voulait lui dire. Il fallait renforcer un peu le côté Est du mur car les attaques se multipliaient là-bas. Il lui avait parlé pendant des heures lui semblait-il pour au final pas grand chose. Kurogane était un homme d'action et non pas un rat de bibliothèque et il lui semblait toujours quand il s'occupait de paperasse ou participait à des réunions que les heures interminables s'allongeaient comme pour le narguer et lui faire perdre la tête et le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Kurogane allait partir quand une alarme sonna laissant entendre des pas précipités derrière la porte, dans le long couloir de pierre.

Le commandant sortit en trombe de la salle, le brun sur ses talons. Des Ombres étaient en train d'attaquer en grands nombres et menaçaient de déborder le mur. Tout les combattants étaient donc mobilisés pour les repousser.

Kurogane se mit a courir avec les autres et se retrouva mêlé à la bataille. Il avait bien fait de prendre Sohi avec lui. Il trancha les ennemis qui se trouvaient sur sa route, taillant encore et encore dans la masse un peu essoufflé par la course qu'il venait de mener pour atteindre les assaillants. Il lança son épée tourbillonnante trancha quelques gorge, planta son épée dans le semblant de corps qu'avaient les créatures, para des coups de griffes que lui donnait les Ombres.

Il voyait aux alentours quelques hommes tomber, d'autres venaient pour les ramener à l'arrière soit pour les soigner soit pour pouvoir récupérer les corps…

La bataille s'éternisait, Kurogane avait entendu dire que les Ombres étaient beaucoup plus nombreux par les temps qui courait et malheureusement il ne pouvait que le constater de ses propres yeux.

Un gardien à côté tomba touché au flanc. La créature s'apprêta à donner le coup final mais Kurogane s'interposa pour parer le coup de l'Ombre laissant une ouverture qu'un autre ne manqua pas et fut projeté au sol dans un grognement féroce.

L'homme que le brun avait protégé avait eut le temps de s'enfuir, un bras sérieusement touché.

Kurogane était blessé et en mauvaise posture, Sohi maintenant loin de lui. Il voyait la créature s'approcher dangereusement de lui, il sauta sur son sabre en sachant qu'il avait peu de chance de le récupérer avant qu'il ne se fasse trancher par les griffes luisantes de sang qui s'approchaient toujours trop de lui.

L'Ombre était trop près, levant son membre mortel il s'apprêta à porter un coup au brun…

* * *

**…**

Et voilà, le premier chapitre est écrit! Mais que dois faire Fye? surprise... xD a ben voilà je précise cette fic sera un peu sérieuse quand même mais bon après rien ne m'empêche de partir dans mon délire... Ce qui m'arrive souvent... XD

En tout cas heureuse d'écrire pour vous... Alors la question fatidique... REVIEW OR NOT REVIEW?


	3. sauver

_Et voilà mon chapitre 3... un peu en avance d'un jour xD Un chapitre rien que sur notre couple préféré de TRC xD KuroFye on vous aime xD_

_Alors bon je préviens il va y avoir un petit passage à la fin un brin lime (mais tout petit pas trop vraiment xD) enfin je sais pas trop si on peut appeler ça un lime... mais je préviens xD_

_Bref j'espère qu'il sera à votre goût... J'ai aimé l'écrire et mettre un peu d'humour dedans... sur ce..._

_Bonne lecture..._

_ayu: Sauvera ou Sauvera PAAAAAAS?? xD bah facile à deviner xD MARCI DE ME LIRE xD VIVE LE YAOI XD_

_Butterflyellow: YEAAAAAAA VIVE TA FIC xD et merci de me lire si gentiment j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ... _

_Icchan: Merci pour ces review encourageante je VOUS AIMEEE XD_

_YEAH UN PEU D'HUMOUR DANS CE CHAP ET SURTOUT RIEN QUE DU KUROFYE XD PRESQUE TOUT LE TEMPS ENSEMBLE SI C'EST PAS BEAU CA XD_

_Allez bonne lecture...  
_

**_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
_**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ooooooooooooo**

**oooooooo**

**oo**

**L'Ombre était trop près, levant son membre mortel il s'apprêta à porter un coup au brun…**

**Quelqu'un se mit devant lui pour le protéger, prenant le coup à sa place, nullement gêné il acheva l'Ombre sans remord.**

**Fye venait de sauver la vie de Kurogane.**

**La bataille était presque finie et les hommes donnaient leurs ultimes coups sur les Ombres encore vivante.**

**Fye sourit à Kurogane avant de tomber, un genou au sol.**

**- Hyu ! T'as faillit y rester Kuro-puu.**

**- C'est Kurogane ! Et regarde toi avant de parler espèce de crétin…**

**- Quoi tu n'es pas content de me voir ?**

**- Tu viens me sauver… je te rencontre souvent mais tu ne m'as pas encore dit ton nom…**

**- Je m'appelle Fye… Kuro-myu.**

**Tout deux blessés, Ils furent rapatriés. Fye avait perdu beaucoup de sang, heureusement pour lui, ses dons de vampires lui permettaient de guérir plus vite que la moyenne.**

**Seul Kurogane se trouvait allongé sur un lit de fortune, les gens autours de lui ne cessaient de piailler et de bouger en tout sens.**

**Heureusement le médecin les fit partir.**

**Fye attendait dehors quand l'homme sortit, il le regarda, suspicieux. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas censé être là.**

**Heureusement Kurogane avait dit au commandant et aux autres, qu'il lui avait donné une autorisation spéciale. Mensonge éhonté.**

**Mais ce n'était pas le moment de foutre le bordel alors qu'il pourrait s'occuper de ce petit détail après, en tête à tête avec le blond.**

**Lui casser la figure lui semblait la bonne solution. Mais après tout il n'était pas prêt pour ça et il lui avait sauvé la vie non ? Sauver la vie… Comme il pouvait détester ces mots à cet instant précis…**

**Le médecin lui demanda s'il lui était possible de ramener Kurogane chez lui, pour l'instant il devait aller s'occuper des autres blessés. Il serait donc mieux soigné, chez lui, au calme et dans un vrai lit.**

**Le blond s'acquitta de sa tache, aidant le brun. Il ne sut comment, mais il fut accueillit par une Tomoyo inquiète.**

**- Oh ! Kurogane… J'avais un mauvais pressentiment alors je suis venue…**

**Elle les laissa dans la chambre après avoir vérifié que Kurogane s'en sortirai seulement avec un bandage et un bon mal au ventre, après le coup qu'il avait reçut… Mais sa vie n'était pas en danger, elle partit donc rassurée…**

**Elle était allée dans la cuisine pour préparer des choses à manger. Les laissant seul tout les deux. Elle avait bien vu qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire et elle se devait de ne pas trop être indiscrète.**

**Ils se regardaient. On aurait dit que Kurogane allait manger le pauvre Fye… (pervers xD).**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que je te laisse ? Kuro-Kuro est fâché ?**

**- Arrêtes avec ses surnoms débiles je t'ai dit ! C'est Kurogane ! Ok?**

**- Hyu ! Kurorin est en colère !!**

**- Si j'étais pas dans cet état je t'aurai déjà bâillonné, frappé et foutu dehors !!**

**- Hyu Kuro-pon à des tendances SM ??**

**- Raah ! Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule, j'ai des questions à te poser, abruti fini !**

**- Oula mais c'est que Kuro-toutou fait peur quand il veut, se mit à rigoler Fye.**

**- Kuro-Tout… Kuro-Toutou ?? Crétin, imbécile, abrutit de blond ! Espèce d'idiot tu veux vraiment que je frappe ?**

**- Hyu je vais vraiment me demander si tu a des tendances SM, susurra Fye, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres.**

**- Tu veux peut-être vérifier?**

**- Oh... Tu veux dire que tu veux me frapper?**

**- … Je suis désolé pour toi, si tu aimes être frappé... Mais moi je ne suis pas de ce bord là...**

**- Oh... Pourtant tu as dit que tu voulais me frapper Kuro-puu... tu ne peux pas nier...**

**- KUROGANE espèce de décérébrer... Oui... finalement je pense que si je te frappais ça me détendrai pas mal... répondit-il en mettant une main sur sa tempe, mais il y a une question que je me pose... Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais là-bas ? Tu es un civil, tu n'avais aucune raison d'être de ce côté-là, et encore moins de te battre…**

**- Hum… Je passais dans le coin…**

**Kurogane souffla. Non mais vraiment ce type lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il le rendait dingue, avec son visage d'ange, ses petits sourires d'idiot et ses réflexions débiles.**

**Il était sûr, qu'à son contact, il aurait des migraines pas possibles. D'ailleurs il ressentait un début de mal de crâne.**

**Il en était sur. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de la blessure causée par l'Ombre, mais bel et bien par la présence de cet énergumène, qui, semblait-il, prenait un malin plaisir à le prendre pour un con.**

**On tapa à la porte, c'était Tomoyo.**

**- Kurogane, il y a Hisame-san qui est venu pour te voir… Il a apprit la nouvelle et apparemment il a quelque chose de très important à te dire…**

**- Fait le entrer…**

**Oui sa migraine venait seulement de commencer… Malheureusement pour lui…**

**- Kurogane-san, c'est terrible !!**

**Le jeune homme s'arrêta, fixant le blond puis se tourna vers Kurogane, lui demandant implicitement s'il pouvait continuer. Le brun regarda Fye et jugea que de toute façon un peu plus ou un peu moins... Il acquiesça.**

**- Le gouverneur a était trouvé assassiné, ce matin dans ses appartements privés. Aucun indice sur le coupable, personne n'a vu quoi que ce soit… C'est un des domestiques, qui, ne le voyant pas se lever à prévenu le conseil…**

**- Mort ?? Haruka-sama ? Comment ?? C'est… Impossible…**

**Fye se mordit la lèvre et serra le poing.**

**Le brun avait besoin de réfléchir, il congédia Hisame qui partit sans un mot. Il comprenait Kurogane, le gouverneur avait été un modèle et l'avait presque élevé.**

**Il se prit la tête dans les mains… Il. pleurait ? Fye se rapprocha dans un geste de réconfort. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à la peine d'une connaissance d'une de ses « victimes » … C'était encore pire que de ce dire qu'il avait déjà tué...**

**Kurogane leva la tête mais aucunes larmes ne coulèrent sur son visage d'ébène. Aucune ébauche de pleurs dans ses yeux rouge sang. Seul de la colère qui se battait avec une infinie tristesse. Fye aurait du s'en douter. Un homme comme lui ne pleurerait pas…**

**Il se surprit à penser qu'il était comme lui en quelque sorte. Il ne pleurait pas, mais sous sa façade de gros dur, il avait un cœur bien plus meurtrit que le présageait son apparence froide et insensible. (Et oui notre gros toutou est un gros sensible xD)**

**- Pourquoi voudrait-on le tuer ? Il était tout pour cette cité et cette cité était tout pour lui. Il est allez jusqu'à sacrifier son nom et sa vie. Il ne vivait qu'en tant que « Gouverneur » oubliant son propre nom et s'est même oublié lui-même…**

**Fye eut mal au cœur. Non, ce n'était pas vrai. Les anciens lui demandait de « s'occuper » seulement des gens qui étaient dangereux. Pour le maintient de son idéal, de la paix, de la cité… Il était sûrement très différent de ce que Kurogane disait…**

**- Peut-être... qu'il n'était pas comme ça en fin de compte ? Tenta maladroitement Fye.**

**- Quoi ?? Je le connais, il aurait donné sa vie pour les protéger !! Protéger tout ces gens. C'est lui qui ma sauvé étant enfant contre les Ombres. Je suis là, grâce à lui ! Tu oses dire que je ne sais pas qui il était ?**

**Il s'était redressé, mettant dans ses paroles toute la rage et la rancœur que cet acte, qu'était l'assassinat du gouverneur, avait suscité en lui.**

**- Je ne dis pas que tu ne le connaissais pas… Il… Certaines personnes ne sont pas comme elles le paraissent…**

**Kurogane rigola amèrement. Il lui lança un regard perçant qui fit vaciller le cœur de Fye.**

**- Tu crois que je suis aussi dupe que ça ? Rien qu'en te regardant, avec ce sourire forcé sur ce visage, je peux te dire que tu caches un lourd secret. Tu t'efforce tellement de cacher ta tristesse que tu en oublie de vivre…**

**Kurogane avait craché ces paroles mais quand il vit l'œil d'habitude si bleu devenir si terne, la tristesse emplissant non seulement son œil mais aussi son être, le dos légèrement voûté comme sous le poids d'un trop lourd fardeau, dont il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser, il regretta ses paroles.**

**Oui, Kurogane eut la vague impression qu'il avait touché juste. Oui, même un peu trop. Il se surprit même à vouloir cajoler cette petite chose devenue sans défense l'espace d'un instant.**

**Oui seulement un instant car son horrible sourire, qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur était revenu. Oui il commençait à détester ce sourire. « Un jour, je lui ferai perdre. Perdre ce faux sourire et lui en offrirai un vrai ». Voilà le genre de pensées qu'il avait quand il regardait cet étrange vampire.**

**Oui étrange était le mot. Repoussant comme attirant. Il lisait sa tristesse en lui comme un livre ouvert et pourtant il était si mystérieux. Oui, il ne comprenait plus pourquoi il était obsédé par cet œil, cet oeil unique, cet œil si bleu, si pur.**

**Kurogane eut soudain mal, se mettant la main au ventre alors que Fye, quelques secondes après, se leva précipitamment.**

**- Je vais te laisser.**

**Kurogane fut surprit par un tel comportement. Il le rattrapa par la main. De l'autre il tenait son ventre, le sang ayant traversé le tissu.**

**- Tu t'enfuis ?**

**- A-tu oublié que je suis un vampire ? Il parla sans regarder Kurogane, j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de la blessure de tout à l'heure… L'odeur de ton sang me rappelle combien j'ai besoin d'être un monstre pour vivre… Et que j'ai… Terriblement faim…**

**Le brun ne voulait pas le lâcher… Il s'entêta à le maintenir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il s'était dit que s'il franchissait la porte il ne le reverrai pas avant longtemps et... Cette idée le dérangeait.**

**- Fye… Reste…**

**- Je ne peux pas…**

**Le brun remarqua que la main froide de Fye tremblait. Tout son corps tremblait, d'ailleurs. Il essaya de se dégager mais Kurogane le tenait fermement.**

**Fye avait peur d'être brusque avec lui à cause de sa blessure mais il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que lui. Son odeur si délicieuse... La perte de son sang lui donnait faim. C'était atroce, la faim réveillait ses instincts. Il devait se concentrer pour ne pas sauter sur Kurogane et le mordre… Mordre ce cou qui avait l'air si délicieux… Comme l'odeur de ce sang qui se dégageait de sa blessure…**

**Le brun remarqua que Fye haletait, en plus de trembler. Il le tira en arrière et le blond tomba devant lui.**

**- Ne… me regarde… pas…**

**Une impulsion soudaine et Kurogane leva la tête du blond, plongeant ses yeux dans l'œil devenu maintenant or. Gardant sa tête prisonnière, tenant son menton avec sa main pour l'admirer.**

**Le brun se mit à penser que le blond était très attirant comme ça, les cheveux en bataille, un peu en sueur, les joues rouges, le souffle irrégulier qui s'échappait de ses lèvres et son œil à demi fermé.**

**Oui tellement attirant. Il porta sa main ensanglantée, du à sa blessure, puis effleura les lèvres de Fye qui se lécha immédiatement pour récupérer le précieux liquide vital.**

**- Pourquoi… Tu... me tortures?**

**- Je ne sais pas…**

**Le blond lécha un doigt qui se présentait devant lui, perdant un peu plus pied dans la senteur et le bien être que lui procurait cette « drogue ». Kurogane ne savait pas pourquoi mais… il voulait tellement dire ses mots. Oui seulement deux petits mots…**

**Il savait qu'il en demandait trop. Que Fye faisait tout pour ne pas lui sucer le sang. Pour ne pas être un « monstre ». Il le savait et pourtant les mots franchirent le seuil de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les arrêter…**

**Ces minuscules mots et pourtant qui auraient tellement de répercussions…**

**- Fye… Mord moi…**

**à suivre...  
**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**

_Et oui un chapitre un peu plus long (1/4 plus long même si ça ne se voit pas trop je trouve xD) j'espère que la fin vous plait xD mais Fye va-t-il mordre Kuro-Toutou?? xD_

_Review or not review?? _

_Anonce: Fye veut une petite review pour lui montrer que vous le soutenez... _

_Anonce: Kurogane ne veut pas de review parskil ne veut pas que vous voyiez cette histoire débile xD Mais il en veut une parske son Fyounnet en veut une... Donc à vos clavier xD_

_Pour nos amoureux TAPEZ REVIEW xD (et surtout pour qu'ils aient une belle fin xD oui les reviews entraine une dépendance... xD et surtout rend l'auteur de fort bonne humeur ce qui donne de jolies fin ou BOCOU plus de moments croustillants xD)_**  
**


	4. Mord Moi

Butterflyellow: héhé quoi t'es pas d'accord que Fye morde Kuro? xD bon c'est vrai que ça va vite mais c'est tellement... xD dit c'est quand ta prochaine fic? xD

harunoyume: ^///^ Kya merci pour cette super review qui m'a fait super plaisir ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :) héhé Fye t'as entendu ne t'inquiètes pas xD

ayu: xD ouii c'est le plus beau péché xD je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi xD merci de continuer à me lire et surtout pour tes reviews que j'adore ^^

kawaii_57: merciiii moi aussi je trouve que c'est coupé au meilleur moment xD mais comme je suis sadique... ^^

momoko: en espérant que tu lira cette suite et qu'elle te plaira autant ou même encore plus :) merci beaucoup...

Icchan: oui c'est sur tout le monde veut que Fye morde kuro xD je sais pas pourquoi ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je le dit et le redit... mais ça me fait super plaisir ^///^

Bon voilà cette suite tant attendu... Avec un petit passage qui peut choquer certains xD (bon je vois pas trop en quoi mais bon ^^) je préfère prévenir on sais jamais... Voilà bonne lecture...

* * *

**- Fye… Mord moi…**

**Fye sursauta. Les mains serrées sur les draps froissés. Il ne pouvait pas résister… Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue du brun qui frissonna à ce contact. Sa main était si froide.**

**Il s'approcha de son cou, doucement, comme au ralenti. Sa bouche était si proche de ce qu'il désirait tant. Léchant l'endroit qui deviendra sien, goûtant cette peau, s'apprêtant à plonger ses crocs.**

**Pourtant dans un ultime effort il repoussa Kurogane dans un grognement de frustration. Non ! décidément il ne pouvait pas faire ça.**

**- Tu as besoin de ce sang… Bois, je suis consentant… Regarde dans quel état tu es… Alors bois !**

**Ce n'était plus une demande mais un ordre. L'ultime raison qui brillait dans l'iris doré de Fye disparut laissant place à une lueur de désir non dissimulée. Tellement brillante, tellement fascinante cette pupille couleur or, tel un félin chassant sa proie. Cet œil qui avait le pouvoir de soumettre n'importe qui.**

**Il se jeta sur Kurogane, le serrant d'une main, bloquant sa tête de l'autre. Ses crocs pointus touchant la chair, laissant perler quelques gouttes de sang qu'il fit disparaître d'un coup de langue alors que Kurogane se surprit à frissonner.**

**Les crocs s'enfoncèrent alors, et le brun dû serrer les dents sous la douleur. Pas qu'elle fut vraiment horrible mais plutôt assez surprenante.**

**Ce fut une légère morsure comme une piqûre désagréable, ressentant malgré tout un sentiment d'exaltation. Il était surprit mais excité, il ne savait pourquoi. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la perspective de se faire mordre par un vampire ou si c'était simplement par la proximité du blond.**

**Il se sentait étrangement bien, la tête légèrement sur le côté pour permettre un meilleur accès à Fye. Oui… Il était bien, là dans ces bras. Le blond avait était si froid avant et maintenant Kurogane ne ressentait que de la chaleur.**

**Comme une douce brûlure au contact de la peau du vampire contre la sienne, de ses lèvres suçant sa peau et de ses dents plongées en lui. Comme s'il avait trop joué avec le feu… Oui il s'était sûrement brûlé… Mais il n'était pas le seul.**

**Il entendait le bruit de son sang dans la gorge de Fye et finit par poser une main dans le cou du vampire, caressant ses cheveux au passage, se surprenant à penser qu'ils étaient doux… très doux.**

**C'était enivrant, le souffle du brun se faisait court. Il gémit, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas qu'un simple plaisir. C'était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait connu.**

**C'était donc ça le pouvoir d'un vampire ? Ayant capturé une proie il suçait jusqu'à la moindre goûte de son sang. Peut-être que la mort était le prix à payer pour cet instant de plaisir ?**

**Oui il se disait que s'il devait mourir, il se donnerait à ce vampire qui l'attirait tant. Il eut tout d'un coup l'envie d'en avoir plus, de le sentir contre lui.**

**Pas comme maintenant, mais le sentir, sa peau nu contre la sienne, cette peau si froide, d'ordinaire, qu'il voulait tant réchauffer. Cet œil jaune, son visage, l'avait capturé, envoûté. Il ne voulait pas que le contact cesse, le pressant un peu plus fort contre lui, demandant beaucoup plus par ce simple geste…**

**- Huum… Fye…**

**Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais cela suffit pour ramener le blond à la réalité. Il coupa brutalement le contact avec le brun. Son œil d'or brillant d'un sombre éclat fixait Kurogane, qui de ses yeux rouge le regardait également.**

**Ces yeux aussi rouges que le sang.**

**Avec une lenteur calculée, le blond se pencha vers le guerrier, doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir son souffle dans son cou. Il lécha les quelques gouttes qui perlaient des deux petites plaies. Dernières traces de ce qu'il venait de ce passer.**

**Le blond se leva et arrivé à la porte, l'ouvrant légèrement, il prit la parole sans se retourner. Sûrement déjà en train de regretter le lien qui s'était désormais uni entre eux. Oui ce lien invisible qui les hanteraient toute leur vie.**

**- Tu devrais te reposer… Je vais demander à ton amie de t'apporter quelque chose à manger…**

**- …**

**Le brun laissa Fye quitter la chambre en silence.**

**Une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait « espèce d'abruti tu te rend compte que tu viens de demander à un vampire de te sucer le sang ?? Et en plus contre sa volonté… BAKA!! » Alors qu'une autre plus petite lui soufflait pernicieusement « Tu a aimé ? Pourquoi ne pas recommencer ? Ne dit pas le contraire… C'était excitant »…**

**Voilà le genre de voix qu'il voulait absolument faire taire à cet instant. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, restait pourtant gravé en lui, un iris doré particulièrement envoûtant. Oui… Il venait de se faire manger par un vampire…**

**Ooooooooo**

**Tomoyo préparait silencieusement un thé quand elle entendit du bruit. C'était Fye. Il avait un air sombre quand il s'aperçut de sa présence, il lui sourit. Evidemment qu'il aurait aimé partir, après ce qu'il avait fait, Kurogane allait reprendre ses esprit et le détester parce qu'il était un vampire. Juste une bête assoiffée de sang. Oui c'était un monstre.**

**Pourtant il se rappela de sa mission qu'était de surveiller le brun. Il ne pouvait pas partir, Ashura attendait son rapport. Pourtant à part le fait qu'il ait été blessé et qu'il avait apprit la mort du gouverneur il ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait intéresser les Anciens…**

**Pourquoi avoir commandité la mort du gouverneur ? Pourquoi le suivre ? Il ne s'était jamais posé de question quant aux ordres mais il devait avouer qu'en y réfléchissant c'était bizarre…**

**Tomoyo le regardait d'une façon étrange. Il la regarda avec son plus grand sourire pour cacher son trouble.**

**Il vit que le thé venait d'être versé dans une belle théière noire et blanche. Kurogane devait aimer la simplicité.**

**- Vous devriez lui apporter… Je suis sur qu'il meurt de soif…**

**- Hum… vous avez raison…**

**Elle prit le plateau ou était disposé la boisson et la nourriture et disparut dans le couloir.**

**Il devrait rester ici pour l'instant jusqu'à se que sa journée termine. Pourtant s'il partait maintenant il aurait une excuse : Il était blessé et ne pouvait pas bouger.**

**Donc pas besoin de le surveiller… Mais bon il devait suivre les ordres après tout. Et puis il fallait se l'avouer, il était quand même inquiet pour le brun à cause de sa blessure et surtout sur le fait qu'il … est pu le mordre… Il avait besoin de manger et de se reposer et il partirait quand il irait mieux.**

**Il vit Tomoyo réapparaître les mains vides. Allant dans la cuisine chercher des tasses et une autre théière qu'elle avait préparé pour eux.**

**- Oui apparemment il avait faim…**

**Fye eut un faible sourire. Oui… C'était assez normal qu'il ait faim…**

**- Hum… Asseyez-vous…**

**Fye acquiesça et s'assit en face de la jeune fille. Elle lui souriait, nullement gêné par sa présence. Il se surprit à se demander quel genre de relation Kurogane et elle, pouvait entretenir. Et apparemment, elle aussi se posait des questions.**

**- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Kuogane ?**

**- Euh… Non pas tellement…**

**- C'est vraiment gentil à vous de l'avoir ramené ici alors qu'il était blessé…**

**- Oh… ce n'était rien, rit Fye en pensant qu'en contrepartie il pourrait l'embêter son Kuro-Toutou…**

**Son regard s'assombrit un instant se rappelant la scène qui avait eut lieu un peu plus tôt. Sans doute que le fait qu'il ait bu son sang allait changer leur relation… Si relation il y avait… Ill bu une gorgé du thé chaud. Les volutes de fumé s'élevaient, dansant dans les airs.**

**- Je ne sais pas trop si vous êtes proche mais… Je vous remercie de l'avoir ramené, en général même s'il doit taper les personnes qui veulent l'aider, il préfèrerait rentrer en rampant même si cela doit lui prendre des jours…**

**Il rigola. Il avait vraiment des tendances SM tout compte fait… Etrange homme.**

**- En tout cas vous avez l'air d'une personne gentille. Vous savez Kurogane n'a pas beaucoup d'amis. Il a surtout des gens qui le respecte à cause de son travail… Alors… Ses relations avec les autres sont un peu tendues…**

**- Oui… J'ai pu le remarquer…**

**Ils riaient. C'était vrai que Kurogane était assez solitaire et avait l'air d'avoir peu d'amis. C'est vrai que rien que de le voir on pouvait se dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.**

**Pourtant Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher que cet homme ferait tout pour protéger les gens qu'il aime. Et ça il l'avait su quand il l'avait vu se jeter dans la bataille contre les Ombres. Oui il protégeait les gens précieux pour lui.**

**Il l'avait vu combattre, il était habile et courageux, se blessant seulement pour sauver la vie de l'autre gardien.**

**- Et vous… Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?**

**- Oui… Depuis que nous sommes enfant… Les Ombres ont attaqué nos maisons… On vivait près de la Frontière et il y a eut un débordement… C'est le gouverneur... Enfin… l'ancien gouverneur, rajouta-t-elle doucement, qui était venu avec des renforts pour protéger les derniers habitants vivant… Kurogane pleurait sur les cadavres de ces parents… Comme la plupart des enfants orphelins de cette époque… Ce fut à ce moment là que Kurogane, descendant d'une des quatre grandes familles, a décidé de se battre au côté du gouverneur et de protéger cette cité et les gens qui s'y trouve.**

**Fye avait écouté silencieux… Tout se bousculait dans sa tête… Le gouverneur était sans nul doute un homme bon… Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi l'organisation qui l'avait toujours guidé ferait une telle chose ?**

**- Vous allez bien ?**

**- Hum ? Euh… oui ne vous inquiétez pas…**

**- Si vous voulez je peux vous laisser vous reposer… Vous aussi avez participé à la bataille je me trompe ?**

**- Non je vais bien…**

**Après tout il s'était repu du sang de Kurogane… Alors oui il allait bien… enfin du moins physiquement.**

**- Vous devriez vous reposer… Depuis combien de temps n'avez vous pas dormit ?**

**C'était vrai maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne dormait pas souvent… En journée comme la nuit, il errait pour mettre ses missions à terme… Oui après tout même les vampires avaient besoin de sommeil…**

**Il ne sut pourquoi mais oui… A cet instant précis ce fut comme si des années de sommeil manquées revenaient à la charge. Il se sentit las et étrangement fatigué. Une certaine mélancolie et tristesse berçaient le brouillard dans lequel il se trouvait.**

**Tomoyo lui souriait, le regardant s'enfoncer doucement dans le fauteuil, son œil se fermant doucement, résistant aux ténèbres qui s'emparaient de lui.**

**- Il y a des choses trompeuses… Il faut juste s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Comme dirait une amie… Tout est inéluctable… Alors votre rencontre… Tellement de chose vous reste encore à accomplir mais maintenant… Dors…**

**à suivre... **

Et voilà... La fin de ce chapitre ^^ le prochain la semaine prochaine ^^ Je suis sure que fye et Kuro attendent comme des petits fous XD

Fye: NAAAAAAAAAAAN tu me fait faire des trucs bizarre

Kuro: Et moi alors? Comme si j'allais demander un truc comme ça à un idiot pareil...

Fye: Quoi? Quoi? Kuro-Toutou est méchant avec moiii!!

Kuro: AAA la ferme et va dormir... --'

Fye: ... M'en fou je vais chercher Mokona pour dormir et toi ce soir tu dors TOUT SEUL...

Kuro: ...

Moi: Vous dormez ensemble? Comme c'est mignon -baveeeeee-

Kuro: Oh toi la perverse ferme la!! Et arretes d'écrire des trucs aussi pourri!!

-se tourne vers Fye et lui prend la main-

Kuro: Allez viens on y va...

REVIEW OR NOT REVIEW? XD

Tapez 1 pour sauver Fye et Tapez 2 pour Kuro xD

ET 3... Pour... LES DEUX xD (bah voui c'est pas plus mal de sauver les deux )


	5. rêve et réalité

AAAAAAAAAAH TT du retard je m'en excuse je n'ai pas pu finir ce chapitre avant... Maintenant ^^ j'ai été très occupée avec la fac, les amis et tout et tout (oé excuse bidon ) ... comment j'ai pu faire attendre fye et kuro?? TT vilaine moi xD (pour les fautes d'orthographes pas eut le temps de les corriger alors désolé je le ferai plus tard ^^)

Evangelysta: Merci merci merci xD je continuerai autant que je le pourrai xD donc jusqu'à la fin ^^

harunoyume: Comme si ça dérangeait vraiment qq1 que fye sois forcé par kurogane ^^ enfin moi ça me dérange pas xD (oui t'as raison moi aussi je veux réconforter fye mais ya kuro qui est pas d'accord )

ayu: Merciiiiii xD moi aussi j'aimerai dormir au milieu... je ferai de boooo reves *o*

Butterflyellow: Vive les chou (a la creme *o*) et vive nous xD (bah oui quand meme xD) allez on encourage tous nos héros préférééé vas y Fye mord kuro (a mince c déja fait?... bah fait plus alors xD)

Yuui Anata: merci bocou ta review ma fait énormément plaisir ^///^ contente que ma fic plaise =) j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^

merci encore pour vos réviews ça me motive à écrire =) I LOVE YOU =)

* * *

**Noir. Etouffant. Bruyant.**

**Tout autour de lui, lui donnait cette impression qu'on vous arrache le cœur. L'envie de vomir était trop forte.**

**Seul une petite main dans la sienne, l'aidait à ne pas céder à cette pulsion première, qui lui disait d'hurler de peur.**

**Les râles agonisant montaient alors que les Ombres attaquaient le petit groupe.**

**Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi étaient-ils attaqués ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il voulait juste courir. Caché dans les ombres de la nuit, il regardait avec horreur le petit groupe mourir petit à petit devant ses yeux.**

**Ses grands yeux bleus.**

**Il se retourna et vit ses mêmes yeux, pleins de terreur. Deux grands yeux océans remplis de larmes alors que ses sanglots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.**

**Son frère. Son autre lui. Son cœur et son âme.**

**Le sang lui montait à la tête et son cœur menaçait de déchirer sa poitrine, martelant à grands coups. Ses mains tremblantes s'accrochaient désespérément à son jumeau.**

**Sous le choc, tout deux regardaient le cadavre blond à proximité. Ce corps inerte qui avait été si chaleureux jusqu'à maintenant. Encore un semblant de sourire restait sur sa figure, figée par la mort. Les yeux grands ouvert, fixé comme pour les regarder, le visage parsemé de traînées rouges.**

**Ce visage qui avait été celui de leur mère. Plus loin le même spectacle se jouait, une scène sanglante, sans feux, seulement le blanc. Ce blanc froid appelé neige, celui qui vous glace de l'intérieur.**

**L'aîné se retourna, les yeux humides alors que des perles salées glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues rougies par le froid, tirant l'autre petit blond dernière lui, essayant d'échapper en vain à ses créatures immondes qui ne voulaient que du carnage et du sang.**

**Alors ils se mirent à courir, main dans la main. Combien de temps dura cette chasse ? Combien de temps leurs petits pieds foulèrent la neige et les racines des arbres morts, menaçant de trébucher ?**

**Essoufflés par leur course poursuite, le plus jeune chuta, tombant lourdement, laissant la marque de son corps dans la surface enneigée.**

**Les bruits derrière eux se rapprochaient, de plus en plus effrayant, laissant entendre des sortes de plaintes stridentes.**

**L'aîné se rapprocha de son frère avec angoisse, essayant de l'aider à se relever sans y parvenir. Le plus petit tenait sa cheville de sa main tremblante, serrant son membre douloureux. Repoussant de l'autre son frère, pourquoi rester avec lui ? Ils allaient juste mourir tout les deux.**

**Non ! Il ne voulait pas, il voulait juste qu'il survive. Ne pas voir ses yeux effrayés se fermer lentement après avoir perdu leur éclat.**

**Le long crissement des Ombres qui se rapprochaient des derniers survivant était le seul bruit qui se laissait entendre, ainsi que les pleurs déchirant de deux âmes qui ne veulent pas être séparées.**

**Puis les Ombres apparaissant à la lumière de la lune, à demi caché par les nuages.**

**Le bruit d'un corps qui s'écroule dans un cri de douleur, deux éclats bleus déchirés par la douleur. Celle qui transperce son corps et celle qui transperce son cœur. La douleur d'un cœur qui perd la moitié de son âme.**

**Le sang qui gicle, éclaboussant la neige blanche. Rouge éclatant sur blanc lumineux.**

**Puis une douleur lancinante qui coupe le souffle. Son œil… Son frère… et bientôt il perdra sa vie… Il se perdra lui-même.**

**La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre connaissance, fut une silhouette se dresser devant lui, de longs cheveux flottant dans la nuit.**

**Puis sa vision qui se trouble… et le vide…**

* * *

**Quand Kurogane se réveilla, il était allongé dans son lit. La porte close, sans un bruit.**

**Il allait se lever quand Tomoyo était venue avec un grand sourire pour lui confier le blond. Elle devait partir et lui dit simplement qu'il s'était endormit, suite à toute la fatigue accumulée.**

**Kurogane grogna en voyant Tomoyo sortir de la pièce. Il se leva difficilement mais sa blessure le tiraillait seulement. Ce serait vite guéri. Heureusement pour lui, il détestait rester à rien faire, enfermé dans une chambre.**

**La première chose qu'il vit quand il rentra dans la pièce, fut le blond assoupi. Les sourcils froncés, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il souffla. Il devrait s'occuper de lui le temps qu'il se réveille…**

**Depuis qu'il avait bu son sang, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir rester loin de lui. Pourtant une part de lui ne voulait pas le perdre de vue.**

**La vision du corps tordu sur ce petit fauteuil lui fit mal, alors il s'approcha et prit délicatement le corps inerte dans ses bras, callant sa tête contre son épaule et l'emmena dans la chambre.**

**Il l'allongea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et le couvrit des draps blancs. Il remarqua que le visage semblait crispé, sur le point de se briser. De sa main il enleva une mèche blonde qui cachait une partie de son visage, caressant la face blanche du vampire.**

**Puis se rendant compte, il enleva sa main et serra le poing avant de sortir de la pièce, légèrement perturbé par la vision du blond qui semblait souffrir.**

**Se demandant quel était la chose qui le hantait. Ce blond si énervant réveillé, toujours en train de dire des conneries, se foutant de sa gueule. Mais pourtant il avait vu plus loin que cette apparence joyeuse.**

**Il était un peu comme lui, cachant sans doute un lourd passé. Bien que Kurogane était du genre à laisser le passé dans le passé, alors que le blond, lui, semblait s'y noyer…**

* * *

**Quand il se réveilla, il avait la bouche pâteuse. Sa tête était étonnamment lourde. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha de la porte quand elle s'ouvrit sur un Kurogane en kimono (tout lavé et tout propre). Il avait un verre dans sa main.**

**- Hey ! Bois ça !**

**- Hum… j'ai dormi longtemps ?**

**- Une journée…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- …**

**Il avait dormit le reste de la journée et toute la nuit ? Il regarda par la fenêtre, le ciel rose pale laissait deviner que le soleil se levait. Il devait être encore tôt. Que devrait-il dire à ashura ? Néanmoins, malgré toutes ces questions il prit le verre tendu et bu l'eau.**

**Il sourit. Il pouvait toujours lui dire qu'il avait poussé sa surveillance. Il devrait rentrer au plus tôt.**

**En voyant que l'attitude du brun n'avait pas changer envers lui après cette fameuse nuit, il reprit ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.**

**- Kuro-Kuro s'est bien occupé de moi ? Il n'a pas essayé de profiter de moi ?**

**- KUROGANE !!! Et arrêtes avec ses allusions déplacées !**

**- Oh ! Parce que d'après toi elles sont déplacées ?**

**- Crétin ! Si t'étais pas à peine réveiller je t'aurai déjà mis mon point dans la figure !**

**- Hyuu ! Kuro-toutou recommence…**

**Il contourna le brun qui essayait de l'attraper.**

**- Kuro-sama je vais devoir te laisser.**

**- Hum…**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas tu étais trèèèèèès performant la nuit dernière !**

**Et sur ce il partit en rigolant comme il avait l'habitude avec un Kurogane énervé que lui courait derrière en râlant.**

* * *

**Fye marchait rapidement dans les rues à peine éclairées par un soleil timide. Il avait oublié pendant un court instant sa mission qui était de surveiller Kurogane. Pourtant en y réfléchissant il se demandait pourquoi surveiller un tel homme.**

**Il n'y avait rien de particulier. Il savait qu'il descendait d'une des 4 grandes familles de la cité. Il allait donc être un des héritiers. Surtout qu'il avait été aux ordres directs du gouverneur. Il était le mieux placé, parmi les 4 familles, pour hérité de place de gouverneur.**

**Il était imposant, savait combattre et semblait être digne de confiance et juste dans ces jugements. Peut-être que les Anciens voulaient vérifier s'il serait digne de devenir le nouveau gouverneur ?**

**Mais une petite question lui restait en mémoire. Pourquoi avoir tué l'ancien ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurogane il ne cessait de se poser des questions du genre.**

**Il vit la grande bâtisse devant lui. Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, Ashura l'attendait déjà. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il savait exactement où il était et quand.**

**C'est avec une voix calme que son maître parla. Pourtant Fye vit briller une lueur de colère dans ces yeux.**

**- Où étais-tu ?**

**- …**

**- Tu étais avec lui n'est-ce pas ?**

**- …**

**Fye ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Le fixant dans ses yeux noirs. Il ne put que rester près de la porte alors qu'Ashura s'approchait de lui.**

**Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Un calme froid. Mais ces yeux l'auraient bien brûlé sur place.**

**Fye fut rapidement obligé de reculer, se cognant dans la porte, le brun était si proche de lui. Une main se leva et passa dans les cheveux du blond. Attrapant sa nuque il approcha sa bouche du cou de Fye.**

**- Que…**

**Le cœur du blond accéléra. Sentant les lèvres sur son cou. Les crocs si près d'effleurer cette chair tentante. Fye surpris essaya de le repousser.**

**Ashura se releva un doux sourire aux lèvres.**

**- N'oublie pas grâce à qui tu es là…**

**Le blond acquiesça lentement.**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de surveiller ta chère cible. Il y a un changement de plan. Je le ferai.**

**Il poussa fye et sortit de la pièce laissant Fye complètement perdu. Se demandant ce qu'il arrivait à son maître…**

**Il n'avait jamais agit comme ça. Jamais fait de surveillance. Jamais…**

**Il passa une main dans son cou, sentant encore ce souffle chaud contre sa peau. Voulait-il le mettre en garde ? Où plaisantait-il simplement ?**

**Fye se laissa tomber sur son lit en soufflant. Quand Chii rentra en ouvrant doucement la porte.**

**- Fye tout va bien ?**

**- Bien sur, répondit le blond avec son éternel sourire.**

**Oui tout irait bien. Enfin… essayait-il de se convaincre.**

* * *

**Kurogane arriva dans l'immeuble assez tôt. Cette nuit ou il avait veillé le blond avait soulever tant de question sur lui. Pourquoi était-il à la frontière ? Simple vampire qui passait par là ?**

**Les vampires étaient des êtres mythiques. Les gens savaient qu'ils existaient mais comme ils ne se montraient pas, on était pratiquement sur qu'il n'y en avait plus par ici.**

**Alors pourquoi avoir sauvé Kurogane si c'était pour lui révéler son identité? Il aurait du le laisser mourir.**

**Il arriva et entra dans le bureau du gouverneur. Sa perte serait une terrible épreuve pour la cité et pour lui…**

**Sachant la course des 4 grandes maisons pour avoir le pouvoir… Il allait devoir encore rentrer en compétition. De plus il fallait trouver l'assassin.**

**Et surtout cette mystérieuse phrase que lui avait dit le gouverneur quelques jours avant sa mort.**

**Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce après avoir brièvement tapé à la porte.**

**- Bonjour, Kurogane-san. Comme vous le savait, la tragédie du gouverneur … Il vous faut remplir certaines responsabilités avant d'élire un nouveau gouverneur parmi les grandes familles…**

**- Je le ferai… Mais j'aimerai que tu cherches quelque chose.**

**- Si je peux vous aider…**

**- C'est une recherche… J'ai confiance en toi alors je peux te demander de garder ça pour toi ?**

**Ce n'était pas une demande mais plutôt un ordre.**

**- Bien sur…**

**- Je voudrais que tu fasses des recherches sur une certaine personne… Fait très attention il est plutôt … doué. Il s'appelle Fye…**

**à suivre...**

* * *

Roooh mais qu'ils sont méchant tous suspicieux xD

bon ptites questions... Fye aime tu Kuro-mamour? xD

Fye: OUIIIIIIIIIIII

Kuro: ...

Kuro aimes tu Fye-mamouuur???

Kuro: ...

Fye: Quoi? Quoi? QUOIIIII???? TU M'AIMES PAAAAAAS??? VILAIN KURO-TOUTOU Alors POURQUOI TU ME TOUCHE TOUT LE TEMPS ... et ... et que tu me fait ... et ...

Moi: O_o tu FAIT TOUT SA????

Kuro: JE FAIT QUOI MOI???

Moi: Ah ben on savait tous que t'était PERVERS... ^///^

Pour sauver la pureté de Fye tapez 1 et pour sauver le côté pervers de Kuro-chou tapez 2 8D

Moi je tape 2 xD on se demande pas pourquoi xD


	6. Pourquoi?

Evangelysta: Les tuer? pourquoi je voudrais les tuer?? xD mais... ça me donne des idées XD non je rigole ^^ je suis pas sadique... (enfin... jsute un peu xD)

ayu: ce qu'à dit le gouverneur a kuro? xD bah vous allez bientôt le savoir XD enfin... pas tout de suite sinon c'est pas drole XD en tout cas... vive le yaoi XD

Butterflyellow: La suite? la voici ^^ contente que ça te plaise =)

Irissia87: Vrai? t'as lu tout d'un coup? WAW ^///^ je suis super contente que me fic te plaise =) et j'espère que la suite aussi ^^

Icchan: aa oui c vrai que j'arrête un peu à un moment... assez important XD mais bon ils vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite quand meme ^^ (dommage xD)

* * *

**Kurogane regardait par la fenêtre, songeant à cette horrible journée qu'il venait de passer. Entre le travail de gouverneur qu'il devait accomplir, et la visite de certaines personnes… Il commençait à se dire que ces ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.**

**En effet, il avait commencé à recevoir la visite des représentants des autres familles pour discuter de l'héritage de l'ancien gouverneur.**

**Ca n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, la plupart des gens désirait ardemment le pouvoir, plus pour avoir une haute position sociale qu'autre chose.**

**Le fils de l'ancien gouverneur en voulait à Kurogane, d'avoir été plus un fils pour son père que lui-même. Et il semblait vouloir le faire payer à Kurogane en ayant le pouvoir et ainsi le priver de certaines choses et lui donner des ordres.**

**Une façon de lui dire qu'il lui appartiendrait si jamais il avait le pouvoir. C'était le genre de personne que Kurogane voulait éviter. Pourtant étant son « frère adoptif » il ne pouvait pas couper les ponts avec lui. L'ancien gouverneur l'avait adopté et son fils, Muraki, l'avait très mal prit.**

**Oui, cette journée avait été une journée horrible. La visite de Yuko-san, une jeune femme très intelligente, lui avait dit que s'il avait besoin de son aide, elle serait effectivement là pour lui.**

**Elle était surnommée la « sorcière » . Elle avait en effet un pouvoir, elle savait exactement qui avait besoin d'aide et pouvait arranger des situations vraiment compliquées.**

**Et elle avait raison. Il avait besoin d'aide. Jamais il ne l'avouerait à cette femme. Pourtant, même s'il ne l'aimait pas trop, elle semblait être quelqu'un dont on ne peut se passer.**

**Quelqu'un qui sait plus de choses qu'elle ne veut le dire. Malgré ces grands airs et son goût prononcé pour le saké, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une femme de pouvoir.**

**Et malheureusement il avait besoin de réponses. Mais la connaissant, elle voudrait sûrement quelque chose en échange.**

**Elle lui avait seulement dit, que s'il avait une demande à lui faire, elle l'écouterait à condition qu'il lui paye un verre puis elle était partit, en lui lançant un regard amusé.**

**On tapa à la porte. Le bruit le faisant sortir de ces mornes pensées, il se tourna vers la silhouette qui entra dans le bureau avant de s'incliner légèrement.**

**- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

**- Oui… Je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier sur ce Fye… Sauf qu'il est arrivé dans la cité juste après ces 9 ans… A cette époque il était déjà… vampire. On ne sait donc pas si il est de sang pur ou pas… Il semblerait qu'il vive dans une demeure assez éloigné du centre de la cité. N'ayant pas pu me déplacer à cause de mes autres responsabilités je n'ai pas pu approfondir le sujet…**

**- Je ne te demande pas de laisser tout ce que tu dois faire juste pour m'aider…**

**- J'essaierai demain de trouver à quel endroit cette demeure se trouve et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.**

**- Méfies toi. Si possible j'aimerai qu'il n'y ait aucun… problème suite à cette enquête.**

**- Je comprends… seulement… Hum… Non rien…**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Hum… C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi ces recherches sur… ce vampire…**

**Kurogane le regardait dans les yeux en restant silencieux.**

**- Disons qu'il m'intrigue…**

**- Bien…**

**Il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, laissant Kurogane avec ces questions. Oui il l'intriguait et même beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Ca le perturbait. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de choses embêtantes avec son travail et la mort du gouverneur.**

**De plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Oui, il avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un l'observait dans l'ombre. Comme si des yeux le transperçaient.**

**C'était l'heure de rentrer chez lui mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il allait passer au bar de Shaolan et Sakura… Peut-être qu'il y verrait le blond ? Il eut un sourire amer. Depuis quand avait-il envie de voir un emmerdeur ?**

**En tout cas, ce blond était assez chiant. Pas seulement avec son comportement excentrique et dérangeant, mais aussi par ce qu'on lisait dans son œil. Par ce qu'il ne disait pas et qui se dégageait de lui.**

**Ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait si intriguant. Qui était-il vraiment ? La mort du gouverneur, suite à certains évènements étrange… Et il apparaissait comme par magie à ce moment là…**

**Difficile de ne pas lier ces affaires. Pour qui travaillait Fye ? Qui était-il ?**

**ooooooooo**

**Fye avait passé une journée épouvantable. Ashura lui avait formellement interdit de sortir. Supplice pour lui. Il était resté une bonne partie de la journée debout devant la fenêtre à remuer ses sombres pensées.**

**Tant de questions depuis cette nuit fatidique ou il avait tué le gouverneur. Un homme qui avait parut terrible dès lors qu'il avait reçut cet ordre de le tuer.**

**Et pourtant… Pourtant… Il ne semblait pas mériter de mourir. Pourquoi alors il avait fait ça ? Quelles étaient les intentions des Anciens ?**

**Et Kurogane… Pourquoi devait-il être surveillé ? Il ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il savait qu'il était un homme droit. Il ferait tout pour le bien de la cité, c'était un fait.**

**Il eut un vertige en repensant au moment ou il avait bu son sang. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se criant de ne plus penser à cet instant.**

**Le sang perla à sa lèvre, le léchant délicatement, Fye se retourna et alla vers la porte. S'il restait là il allait vraiment devenir fou…**

**C'était le soir, Ashura n'allait pas tarder à rentrer. Peut-être lui dirait-il s'il demandait ?**

**Il ouvrit la porte, se dirigeant dans le couloir sombre, prêt à descendre les marches plongées dans l'obscurité lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'une silhouette se tenait en bas des escaliers.**

**Cette silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur ainsi que l'odeur. Cette odeur qui pouvait être autant enivrante que dégoûtante.**

**Cette odeur de sang…**

**- Maître Ashura !!**

**Fye dévala les escaliers pour arriver prêt du brun qui ne bougeait pas.**

**- Vous êtes blessé ?**

**- Non… ce n'est pas mon sang…**

**- Quoi ?**

**Fye commençait à paniquer. Scrutant de son œil bleu le visage impassible de son maître. Du rouge en avait salit une partie. Des gouttes ayant éclaboussées sur son visage de marbre, salissant cette peau lisse.  
**

**Il leva sa main, d'où le sang gouttait sur le sol, laissant une traînée macabre, signalant son passage.**

**- T'inquièterai-tu pour lui ?**

**- …**

**Sa phrase n'avait été que murmure, la main devant ces yeux, il lécha le liquide sombre en regardant dans les yeux Fye qui n'osait pas bouger. Avait-il fait du mal à Kurogane ?**

**Le brun rigola doucement. Regardant d'une manière malsaine son élève.**

**- Il semblerait que ton « ami » doute de toi…**

**Ayant insisté sur le mot « ami », Ashura, rigola devant l'air que le blond avait. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que son maître lui disait. Il avait juste une très mauvaise impression.**

**- Ton cher Kurogane a envoyé un type pour toi… Tu l'intrigue peut-être tu sais... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… Il ne gênera plus…**

**- Que… Que c'est-il passé ?**

**Il n'était pas sur de vouloir la réponse. Le rire qui échappa de la bouche du brun le lui confirma. Surtout avec le sang, qui maintenant maculait ces lèvres fines, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le "comment" il s'était débarrassé du problème.**

**Fye ne pouvait simplement pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas.**

**- Il rodait tout simplement autour de la maison… Alors… En tout cas son sang est délicieux.**

**- Pourquoi ? Il n'avait rien fait !**

**- Je déteste les gêneurs…**

**- Mais…**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas il y a peu de chance qu'ils trouvent le corps…**

**- Mais c'est pas ça le problème ! Je… Je ne comprends plus ! Pourquoi tout ça ?**

**- Je te l'ai dit… C'était un gêneur et je n'aime pas les gê…**

**- Ce n'est pas que ça ! Pourquoi le gouverneur ? Pourquoi on l'a tué ? Pourquoi tuer aussi un innocent ? Pourquoi surveiller Kurogane ? Pourquoi…**

**Il fut interrompu par une main froide qui se plaqua contre son torse, attrapant le tissu qui le recouvrait, l'emmenant contre le mur le plus proche. Toujours cette lueur dérangeante dans ses yeux.**

**- Le gouverneur… c'est TOI qui l'as tué…**

**Fye grimaça alors qu'Ashura resserrait son étreinte, allant jusqu'à l'étouffer.**

**- Tu m'appartiens…**

**Sa voix était un murmure qui flottait dans l'air, frôlant les murs de cet endroit silencieux.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas faire confiance à cet homme. Il pourrait devenir dangereux. Faisant des recherche sur toi… Il pourrait…**

**Son souffle était si proche de la bouche de Fye, cette haleine de sang. Ce sourire qui laissait voir ses canines brillantes dans l'obscurité.**

**- Tu ne peux faire confiance qu'à moi… Moi qui sait tout de toi.**

**Ashura fit disparaître le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux, posant ses lèvres sur celle de son élève. Fye, surprit, ne sut que réagir, sentant les lèvres présentent sur les siennes, ces lèvres froides comme de la glace. Peut-être plus froide que les siennes.**

**La langue du brun caressa sauvagement celle du jeune vampire, son coeur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine, il le repoussa, haletant.**

**Ashura sourit, prenant dans sa poche une chose qu'il tendit à Fye. Son sourire s'élargit quand il vit l'air d'incompréhension totale du blond.**

**C'était une lettre. Cette lettre qu'il connaissait tant. Celle que les Anciens lui donnaient pour lui, quand il avait une mission. Il tendit lentement sa main tremblante sur l'enveloppe ensanglantée et la prit.**

**Le sourire du brun s'accentua.**

**- J'ai reçut cette mission pour toi avant de venir et de trouver ce gêneur…**

**Fye regardait l'enveloppe, n'osant pas l'ouvrir.**

**- Tu ne peux pas nous trahir…**

**Sur ces mots, le plus âgé se retourna, ses pas s'éloignant dans le couloir, jusqu'à s'évanouir. Loin dans la demeure silencieuse. Laissant des empruntes rouge.**

**Fye ne bougeait toujours pas. Regardant les taches de sang sur le sol, il ouvrit lentement la lettre.**

**A peine la regarda-t-il qu'il la lâcha, tombant au sol, sans bruit, s'imprégnant du sang à terre.**

**Son cœur battait à tout rompre et une question le harcelait : POURQUOI ?**

**Oui sur l'enveloppe il y avait un nom…**

**Kurogane.**

**à suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà ^^ le prochain chapitre aura pleins de révélations ^^ (enfin... je pense vu que je vois ce que je veux écrire mais qu'il n'est pas encore rédigé xD) en tout cas... pauvre Fye et pauvre Kuro ^^

moi je dit... ASHURAAAAA LAISSE MON FYE TRANQUILE

héhé en tout cas j'espère que ça vous plait =) je suis sadique de finir comme ça... mais j'aime être sadique... je sais ^^ le pire c'est que c'est pas fini xD

Kuro: Grosse malade! en plus d'être perverse t'es une tordue...

Moi: Une tortue??

kuro: TORDUE et sourde en plus --'

Moi: Quoi? Tu veux que je te fasse mourir c'est ça??

Kuro: ...

Fye: NAAAAAAAN Kuro est a moiiiiiii je veux pas qu'il meurt TT

Moi: Bon... Puisque c toi... Mais la prochiane fois... je vous apprendrez à vous en prendre à l'auteur MOUAHAHAHAAA XD non mais.. pas de rébellion chez moi :)

ALLEZ: REVIEW OU PAS REVIEW pour cette fic de fou? xD


	7. Je ne peux pas?

Pas beaucoup de KuroFye dans ce chapitre j'ai pas réussi a en mettre XD ça allait pas avec l'histoire xD mais le prochain chapitre je ferais de mon mieux =) il sera tout beau xD (enfin... ^^)

**Evangelysta**: aaaaaaa moi aussi je veux faire partit de ce club *o* oéééééé tous pour fye xD merci de lire et de mettre des reviews ^^

**Butterflyellow**: XD moi aussi j'ai confiance ^^ (en meme temps c moi qui écris XD) sa devient intéressant? merciiii ^^ jspr que ce chapitre te plaira xD déjà il est un peu plus long que les autres ^^ mais ça commence à prendre forme... Et... bientôt il va y avoir de l'action xD

**Ali-chan**: TROP GENTIIIIIL =) merci merci merci ^^

**Irissia**: a voui moi non plus j'aime pas Ashura... XD et je crois que tu va encore plus le détester dans ce chapitre.... et encore... xD

**Yuui Anata**: oui c'est vrai il est pas schizophrène XD a ben nan c pas vraiment un viol quand meme XD presque mais nan ^^ Fye est pur et il restera... (Quoi que... Avec Kuro-toutou dans le coin... XD)

**ayu**: ouiii sadique en force =) c moi XD j'aime pas être trop gentille avec mes persos (enfin ceux de clamp xD) sinon c'est pas drole XD mais bon... ^^

**Icchan**: Fye va tuer Kuro ou pas?? Huuum je sais pas encore... XD nan je rigole XD a ben jpeux pas le dire ^^ faut lire le chapitre xD

* * *

**Fye marchait silencieusement dans la ville. Ses pas résonnant dans la nuit. Peu de monde était de sortit à une heure pareil. Quelques saoulard marchaient tant bien que mal, une bouteille à la main. Se noyant dans un « pseudo bonheur ».**

**Celui qui ne dure pas. Seulement un mal de crâne un peu plus fort chaque jour.**

**Seulement augmenter la dose. Cette dose quotidienne qui nous donne l'impression d'être en vie. Celle qui fait que même ceux qui n'aiment pas l'alcool se noie dedans dans l'espoir de trouver leur paradis.**

**Ce paradis perdu que peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'avoir trouver. Celui que l'on peut trouver certaines nuits et qui disparaît le matin en même temps que le soleil qui se lève.**

**Fye aurait bien prit un verre, mais ses pouvoirs de vampires l'empêchaient de trouver ce « bonheur ».**

**Se rendant compte ou ses pas l'avait amené, il s'arrêta. Fixant la maison de son œil brillant.**

**Il se posait trop de questions et voilà qu'on lui demandait de…. Le tuer… Décidément… Il ne pourrait jamais être heureux.**

**L'idée de dire à Ashura de ne pas exécuter cet ordre lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais… Il lui devait tellement. Mais d'un autre côté… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le tuer.**

**Mais désobéir aux ordres serait remettre en cause le système des anciens. Remettre en cause tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le « soi-disant » bien de la cité d'Hikari.**

**Tout ce qu'il avait fait. Tout ce qu'il était. Et trahir le seul qui l'avait sauvé. Le premier qui avait été gentil après ce qu'il s'était passé. Après avoir perdu son frère.**

**Il avait été sa nouvelle famille. Si gentil. Il prit une résolution… Oui il devrait faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait.**

**Il regarda la maison de Kurogane. Il prit sa respiration. Il le fallait…**

**ooooooooo**

**Kurogane était allé boire un verre. Et à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait il espérait voir un grand blond, avec un œil bleu. Et à chaque fois il râlait. Parce que ce n'était pas lui et simplement parce qu'il l'attendait.**

**Pourquoi d'ailleurs il attendait cet homme ?**

**Il était rentré chez lui plus tôt que d'habitude. Peut-être frustré d'attendre un homme qui était encore un inconnu et surtout qui semblait impliqué dans des choses qui le dépassait.**

**Il avait rapidement mangé. C'était lavé et installé dans son lit. Après cette journée épouvantable et interminable, il s'était couché avec ce désagréable sentiment que cette journée n'était que le prémisse de quelque chose de plus grand. Et ce « plus grand » n'était pas forcément quelque chose de bien.**

**Non il avait cette impression que malgré cette journée, il y avait des choses qui pouvait être encore bien pire. Et que ces choses… Il n'allait pas tarder à les vivre.**

**ooooooooo**

**Fye fit lentement le tour de la maison, sautant agilement le mur, il atterrit sans bruit dans le jardin.**

**Il marcha dans l'ombre de la lune. Les feuilles des arbres bruissaient dans l'air alors que certaines s'envolaient, cédant au vent.**

**Son œil bleu devint or, ses griffes s'allongeant, il s'approcha de la fenêtre de la chambre. Celle dans laquelle il avait dormit.**

**Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser. Pas penser à ses doigts chauds. Pas penser qu'il avait donné son sang…**

**Ses canines pointaient alors qu'il retroussait un peu sa lèvre supérieure.**

**S'introduisant sans mal dans la chambre baignée d'obscurité, il avançait, pâle silhouette manipulée. Sans bruit tel un fantôme, pour accomplir sa macabre besogne.**

**Il s'avança jusqu'au lit, voyant sa victime le visage calme. Ne sentant nullement le danger. Il dormait, ses sourcils encore et toujours froncés.**

**Pourtant Fye ne bougeait pas, le regardant dormir. Regrettant de ne pas pouvoir observer ses yeux rouges. Ces yeux qui étaient si fascinant.**

**Il ferma les yeux, leva lentement la main en l'air. Prêt à abattre ses griffes sur la gorge qui dépassait des draps.**

**Son bras en suspend, il se rendit compte que ce serait pour lui un vrai combat. Et encore ces questions… Pourquoi le tuer ? Pourquoi ? Ces voix qui lui susurraient qu'il faisait fausse route. Ces voix qu'il voulait écarter.**

**Sa vie serait plus simple s'il le tuait maintenant. Oui… Alors il abattit sa main...**

**S'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.**

**Non il ne pourrait pas le faire. Ses griffes se rétractèrent alors que son œil redevenait bleu. Il allait repartir sans bruit mais Kurogane fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras.**

**- Alors comme ça on fait des sortit nocturne…. Vampire ?**

**Fye n'avait vu qu'au dernier moment sa proie se lever. Impuissant il s'était fait attraper… Essayant de s'échapper il luttèrent.**

**Kurogane finit par mettre Fye à terre. Le blond le cœur battant se consolait en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui dans l'obscurité.**

**Il était humain et pas vampire, il ne pouvait pas voir dans la nuit. Il devrait en profiter pour renverser la situation.**

**Il ne pouvait pas le tuer mais il pouvait encore s'enfuir. S'enfuir avant… Qu'il ne découvre son identité.**

**Mais ce fut sans compter la perspicacité du brun qui approcha doucement sa bouche de l'oreille de Fye.**

**- Tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question ?.... Fye...  
**

**Le blond fut surprit…**

**- Comment ?**

**- Une silhouette comme la tienne ne passe pas inaperçu… Entre autres choses…**

**Fye vit une esquisse de sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du brun. Oui il avait gagné le jeu. Mais Fye avait déjà perdue quand il n'avait pas pu abattre sa main sur cette gorge offerte.**

**Kurogane le releva sans ménagement.**

**- C'est toi qui as tué le gouverneur ?**

**- …**

**- Répond, lui intima-t-il en le secouant.**

**La réponse du vampire ne fut qu'un murmure. Fermant les yeux il laissa glisser un « oui » presque inaudible, s'attendant à être frappé au visage par cet homme. Cet homme qui était le fils adoptif de l'ancien gouverneur.**

**Après tout… Il le méritait. Mais Kurogane ne dit qu'un seul mot. Ce mot que Fye ne cessait de se répéter. Ce mot qui faisait si mal.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**Que répondre à ça ? Le blond ne le savait pas lui-même. Ou du moins il avait cru le savoir. Il aurait bien répondu « pour le bien de la cité » mais cette réponse lui semblait bien fausse maintenant qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Kurogane.**

**Il avait cru à cela… Mais maintenant… Que croyait-il ? Que savait-il ? Rien…**

**- JE TE DEMANDE POURQUOI !**

**Il continuait de secouer Fye alors que celui-ci baissait la tête faisant signe qu'il ne savait pas. Cela rendait son acte encore plus impardonnable. Voler une vie comme ça et même pas essayer de comprendre…**

**- Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu égorges des gens ? Alors pour qui tu travailles ?**

**Fye serra les lèvres. Devait-il lui dire ?**

**Le brun s'énerva et mit un coup de poing à Fye qui se retrouva allongé par terre, la lèvre en sang. Il n'avait même pas essayé d'éviter.**

**Il se disait juste qu'il serait content de mourir de sa main. Un léger sourire sur son visage. Le brun était irrité, il l'attrapa au col.**

**- TU VEUX QUE JE TE TUE OU QUOI ?**

**La façon dont le regarda le blond lui fit comprendre le fond de sa pensé.**

**- Les gens comme toi sont les pires que je connaisse. En plus d'enlever la vie des autres, ils se fichent de mourir.**

**Fye gardait le silence. Il avait envie de lui dire « comme tu dois me détester » mais après ce qu'il avait fait à une personne aussi chère pour Kurogane, il ne voulait pas le blesser d'avantage.**

**Quoi que… Peut-être que s'il le faisait le détester la mort du gouverneur serrait moins douloureuse ?**

**- Alors pour qui tu travailles ? Le gouverneur est mort parce qu'il savait quelque chose sur quelqu'un. Quelque temps avant son meurtre, il m'avait semblé bizarre et il m'avait répondu « ne te mêle pas de ça, c'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert et que je dois arrêter… ». Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres s'en mêle. Il savait sans doute qu'il allait être tué… Et voilà pourquoi je veux savoir…**

**Fye se mordit légèrement la lèvre, recueillant le sang de sa blessure. Il lui devait des explications.**

**- Je travaille pour une organisation… Les anciens la dirigent… Ils donnent les ordres… Mais personnes ne sait à quoi ils ressemblent… Seul …**

**- Seul ?**

**- …**

**Devait-il impliquer Ashura dans cette histoire ? Il reprit d'un ton plus assuré.**

**- Personne ne les connaît…**

**- Le gouverneur m'en avait parlé... Les Anciens… Lui aussi travaillait sous leurs ordres…**

**Fye fut surprit. Le gouverneur travaillait pour les Anciens ? C'était impossible… Enfin… Il savait qu'ils avaient un grand pouvoir mais il n'imaginait pas à ce point.**

**La question qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « Pourquoi tuer la gouverneur alors ? » et apparemment, le brun se posait la même question.**

**- C'est le gouverneur lui-même qui me la dit. J'étais le seul de son entourage à être au courant… Mais pourquoi vouloir le tuer ?**

**Kurogane se retourna. Et rajouta « et pourquoi moi ? ».**

**Fye répondit sans attendre que le brun lui demande, ce qui étonna Kurogane.**

**- Peut-être parce que tu es en train de chercher ce pour quoi le gouverneur est mort… Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu découvres quelque chose…**

**Fye avait parlé plus pour lui-même que pour Kurogane. Et si l'organisation des Anciens essayait tout simplement, de contrôler toute la cité ? Et si l'ancien gouverneur s'y était opposé ?**

**Kurogane laissa Fye partir. Sa tête encore remplis de questions. A l'avenir il devrait être plus vigilant…**

**Fye aurait voulu rester avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait tant se faire pardonner. Essayer d'apaiser Kurogane. Juste essayer de se repentir pour son acte mais aussi il n'aimait pas savoir que le brun souffrait.**

**ooooooooo**

**Fye arriva dans sa chambre. Comment allait-il expliquer le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu tuer Kurogane ? Comment essayer de trouver des réponses à ces questions. Une partie de lui-même lui disait de s'enfuir très loin, et l'autre lui disait de rester.**

**Pendant tout le chemin, il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser.**

**Il savait juste qu'il devrait essayer d'en savoir plus. Et surtout de cacher ce qu'il avait apprit cette nuit. Même quand les yeux d'Ashura se poseront sur lui, il ne devrait pas lui dire. Ces yeux qui semblaient tout lire de lui. Ces yeux qui semblaient tout savoir.**

**Fye s'allongea sur son lit. Chii n'allait pas tarder à venir.**

**Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, ce ne fut pas son visage souriant mais sur celui de Ashura qui apparut. Il ne venait jamais le voir après ces « missions ». Fye en déduisit donc qu'il devait sans doute être au courant.**

**Comment ? C'était le mystère d'Ashura. Tout autour de lui semblait mystérieux. Fye se redressa et regarda le visage de son maître.**

**Il ne souriait pas, comme à son habitude. Il n'y avait rien qui trahissait ses sentiments mais le blond pouvait aisément sentir la colère émaner de lui.**

**Et il y avait de quoi… Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre "ne pas mener une mission à bien" et la "trahison".**

**Ce mot « trahison » faisait tellement peur au blond. Jamais il n'aurait cru y penser un jour.**

**- Alors ?**

**Il parlait d'une voix calme, pourtant quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait.**

**Fye ne répondit pas.**

**- Fye… Tu as désobéit… Mais ça n'empêchera pas que je m'en occupe personnellement… Et… pour toi je me ferais un plaisir de prendre mon temps…**

**Fye resta immobile. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se doutait que son maître ne serait pas content mais de là à parler de torture aussi froidement...  
**

**- Je le ferais à ta place et te rapporterais son sang…**

**Fye ne put plus se tenir. Il s'avança vers lui.**

**- Non… S'il vous plait donnez moi une autre chance ! Je… Je ne vous décevrais plus.**

_**Comment faire pour que Kurogane ne soit plus impliqué?**_

**- Tu l'aimes vraiment on dirait…**

**_Aimer ?_ **

**Fye n'avait jamais pensé à ça… Son cœur lui fit mal. Aimer était un mot abstrait pour lui. Du moins la façon dont Ashura l'employait. Bien sur qu'il aimait Chii ou même son maître, même si celui-ci agissait bizarrement en ce moment. Mais aimer… De « cette » façon…**

**Le brun s'avança et comme la nuit dernière il attrapa Fye et l'embrassa.**

**Le blond se dégagea.**

**- Maître… Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi ? Il rigola, mais… Tu m'appartiens…**

**- Qu… ?**

**Il fut poussé sur le lit d'une manière violente alors que le brun se mit sur lui, bloquant ces mouvements de ces mains puissantes.**

**Fye avait les mains coincées au dessus de sa tête et le corps bloqué par celui de son maître. Ses canines pointues rentraient dans la chair, ouvrant de nouveau la blessure que Kurogane lui avait faite.**

**_Kurogane…_ **

**Fye s'imaginait comme Kurogane aurait été tendre à la place d'Ashura… Comme la fois ou ses bras l'avait enlacé pendant qu'il buvait son sang.**

**Pourquoi son maître lui faisait-il ça ? Mordant un peu partout sa peau pour en recueillir un peu de sang. Il releva la tête, sa bouche rougit par le liquide vital du blond.**

**Il avait dans les yeux une lueur de folie. Glissant sa main sous son haut et caressa la peau d'ébène, faisait frémir d'horreur Fye.**

**_Non!_  
**

**Il n'allait pas…**

**Et pourtant Ashura sourit triomphalement léchant son torse, Fye ferma les yeux.**

**Mais un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un tapait à la porte. Fye eut son cœur qui sauta de joie, l'espoir que tout s'arrête maintenant. C'était Chii et elle ne le laisserait jamais…**

**Ashura retourna à la réalité. Lâcha le blond et se redressa alors que la jeune fille entrait dans la pièce.**

**Il avait retrouvé son apparence normale. Malgré la lueur de colère qui semblait s'éternisait dans ses pupilles. Seul le sang sur ces lèvres et la position de Fye taché de sang en divers endroits montraient ce qu'il avait pu se passer.**

**Chii se précipita vers Fye qui ne renonça pas. Il ne fallait pas que Kurogane soit en contact avec Ashura… Il était dangereux.**

**- Ashura-sama… Il faut que je le fasse…**

**Ashura s'avança vers la porte et puis se stoppa.**

**- J'accède à ta requête… Mais si tu échoues… Les Anciens confiront cette missions à d'autres… Ou… à moi…**

* * *

Et voilàààààà fini xD ce chapitre =) alors le suivant... J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ^^ je sais pas trop ce qu'il y aura mais j'essaierai de mettre des jolis passages de nos deux chou xD

alors... Tapez 1 pour... Que Fye ne tue pas Kuro mais le viole sauvagement *o* (hum xD)

Tapez deux pour que Fye essaye de tuer Kuro (encore une fois xD) et qu'il y arrive pas et que ce soit Kuro qui viole sauvagement notre blondinnet XD

Et enfin tapez trois... pour que Fye et Kuro se viole sauvagement mutuellement en envoyant chier les Ancien et Ashura xD (moi jlaime bien celle la xD)

HHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMM enfin bref xD je vais arrêter d'être perverse XD

Kuro: Ca changera...

Moi: Comment ça? Ca changera? Non mais... Tu veux vraiment mourir.??

Kuro: Si c'est Fye qui me tue...

Moi: ... *o* KYAAAAAAAAAA ^///^ c une déclaration d'amour??? *yeux pleins d'espoirs*

Fye saute sur son kuro en criant "KURO-TOUTOU JE T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" ^///^

vous voulez une jolie suite? xD alors ... Reviews??? xD


	8. Fye à votre service

J'ai pas posté avant ce chapitre... de une parce que j'ai pas eut le temps de l'écrire... Et que j'ai eut des problème de connexion... des problèmes d'ordi et même des problème d'électricité XD en gros... La totale

je répond pas à vos reviews cette fois-ci... On sait jamais si mon ordi s'éteint encore donc merci quand même pour vos reviews très gentille =)

donc voici la suite tant attendue XD (enfin... non mais c'est pas grave on a le droit de rêver... ^^

* * *

**Kurogane avait très mal dormit cette nuit là. Il repensait sans cesse à Fye. Quand il avait été l'heure pour lui de se lever, il avait l'impression qu'un poids énorme pesait sur lui.**

**N'ayant pas réussi à dormir, il se sentait incroyablement lourd. Sa blessure l'élançait légèrement. Le temps dehors se couvrait de nuages noirs.**

**Présages sombres d'une nouvelle journée peu joyeuse pour Kurogane. Il aurait aimé s'absenter un peu cette journée, mais son travail devait être fait. Surtout qu'une réunion entre les quatre grandes familles se déroulerait dans la matinée.**

**Bon mal de crâne en perspective… Heureusement que parmi ces gens, il y en avait qui avait un bon sens plutôt développé.**

**Il arriva dans le grand bâtiment. Il n'y avait presque personne. Ses pas résonnaient dans le grand hall froid quand il s'y engouffra.**

**Montant les escaliers jusqu'à son bureau, il avait la mine sombre. Quelques personnes le saluèrent, ces quelques personnes qui étaient là à cette heure là.**

**Il était encore tôt et peu de personne se sentait le besoin d'arriver maintenant comme le faisait Kurogane. Il n'aimait pas tellement être ici mais il n'aimait pas non plus rester chez lui.**

**Autant venir ici et travailler sur certains cas difficiles.**

**Un rapport sur une menace imminente d'Ombre lui était parvenu ce matin. Ainsi qu'une nouvelle fort déplaisante…**

**Hisame était venu tôt dans le bureau de Kurogane. S'étant incliné rapidement il avait annoncé la disparition de Hisoka.**

**Kurogane avait demandé à Hisame de le laisser. Sans bruit il s'était éclipsé, fermant la porte avec douceur. Il savait que celui-ci avait besoin de réfléchir.**

**Kurogane se prit la tête entre ses mains. Il ressentait de la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Hisoka de partir sans laisser de traces… De plus il savait très bien que ces recherches étaient dangereuses.**

**Il ne faisait aucun doute sur sa disparition… Sans doute que Fye ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre avait dû le voir fouiner un peu trop près…**

**Il tapa du poing sur la table. C'était sa faute, il n'aurait pas dût le mêler à l'histoire. Il était sûrement mort dans un coin…. Comme un chien…**

**La porte se rouvrit et Kurogane faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Même si il essayait de paraître calme. Il s'était empêcher de crier « TOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ».**

**Fye était là. A la porte. Hisame présenta Fye, c'était lui qui devait remplacer Hisoka. En gros il devait rester avec lui aujourd'hui et aussi être présent pendant la réunion des grandes familles.**

**Kurogane réussi à retenir de peu un grognement, regardant Fye qui arborait cet éternel sourire qui réussissait toujours à l'énerver.**

**Décidément cette journée commençait mal pour Kurogane.**

**Hisame laissa Fye dans le bureau, celui-ci s'approcha de Kurogane et se pencha vers lui, murmurant à son oreille.**

**- Alors… Que puis-je faire pour toi Kuro-chan ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ?**

**- Hisame-san ne l'a pas dit ? Je suis à tes ordres aujourd'hui…**

**Comment pouvais-t-il sourire après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ? Encore ce sourire qu'il détestait. Il aurait bien aimé lui enfoncer son poing dans la tête pour qu'il arrête de sourire bêtement.**

**- Alors Kuro-puu ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ?**

**- Humph… Crétin… Pourquoi t'es là ? Il y bien une raison non ?**

**- Je te le dirai si tu es sage…**

**Il se prit la tête entre les mains. IL était vraiment énervant…**

**LA matinée passa lentement pour Kurogane. Le blond n'arrêtait pas de sauter de partout en disant « Kuro-toutou tu fais ça tout les jours ? », « Kuro-Kuro c'est pas fatiguant de faire ça ? ».**

**Et il ne s'arrêtait pas... Même pas pour manger… En même temps c'était normal pour un vampire… Il n'avait pas besoin de manger… Enfin… Si mais pas de la nourriture humaine.**

**Le pire fût le début d'après midi… La réunion allait commencer. Elle avait lieu dans un petit bâtiment pas loin de l'édifice du gouverneur. Fye et Hisame l'accompagnait.**

**Fye n'avait toujours répondu à la question de Kurogane, mais il se doutait que s'il avait essayer de le tuer la nuit dernière il allait sans doute tenter quelque chose ou il était là simplement pour le surveiller ?**

**En tout cas il devait faire attention à ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait… Il ne lui avait pas demandé pour Hisoka… Il se doutait de toute façon que sa disparition avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec le blond.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent la salle était déjà rempli… Les représentants des familles étaient présents avec soit des serviteurs ou autre… Les gardes étaient à l'entrée, on ne sait jamais…**

**La grande table semblait pourtant vide. Le premier que Kurogane vit, fût Muraki, le fils de l'ancien gouverneur… Celui-ci avait toujours voulu que son fils et son fils adoptif se considèrent comme des frères mais rien n'avait fait… Ils ne s'aimaient pas et avait développer avec toutes ces années, une rivalité aussi grande que la haine qu'ils se portaient.**

**Tout le monde connaissait les familles… Elles se séparaient en 4. Il y avait la famille du Nord, celle de Kurogane.**

**Le représentant de la famille de l'Est s'appelait Akihito. C'était un jeune homme vif, il se passionnait pour l'art… Il était aussi très intelligent…**

**La famille du Sud avait envoyé son représentant, Dômeki, un jeune homme très sage, toujours accompagné d'un jeune homme qui s'emportait facilement, Watanuki. Ils semblaient très proches, ce qui ne semblait pas plaire à Watanuki…**

**La dernière famille, était représenté par la seule femme… Ou plutôt fille du nom de Yuki… Elle était encore jeune… Elle semblait toujours posée, sage et à l'écoute mais une fois en dehors des réunions importantes, il s'avérait qu'elle était en fait une jeune fille extravertie qui aimait rire. Certains diront même un peu trop…**

**En bref c'était vraiment une journée à vous foutre la migraine… Kurogane souffla sous le regard amusé de Fye et celui stoïque d'Hisame…**

**Kurogane alla s'asseoir à la chaise en bout de table sous les regards insistants de toute l'assemblée pendant que les conversations s'étaient faits murmures, et que les murmures devenaient silence…**

**Fye resta debout derrière la chaise de Kurogane, les gens le regardaient lui aussi, intrigué. Se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un garde du corps ou autre…**

**Hisame prit place de l'autre côté, lui aussi derrière Kurogane.**

**Au bout d'un moment la séance commença au plus grand dam de Kurogane. Il détestait toutes ces choses… Et ce fut Muraki qui commença.**

**Il parla de toute la douleur que la perte du gouverneur avait dût laisser lors de sa mort et tout le blabla qui allait avec…**

**Bien sur que c'était douloureux de perdre un proche… Mais Kurogane le savait bien, pour Muraki ce n'était qu'une façade… Il avait toujours détesté ce père qui avait préféré donner sa vie pour la cité plutôt que pour sa famille…**

**Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'était que le seul moyen de protéger sa famille, était d'empêcher que les Ombres ne puissent entrer dans la cité…**

**Cela avait été le moyen de l'ancien gouverneur et son fils avait sans doute pensé qu'il avait préféré abandonner sa famille…**

**Kurogane lui aurait bien donné un coup de poing pour bien lui faire comprendre mais il avait compris avec le temps qu'avec lui, c'était impossible.**

**Tout le monde écoutait silencieusement et Fye avait perdu son sourire.**

**Puis le débat commença… Qui serait le plus apte à devenir le nouveau gouverneur ?**

**Evidemment, Muraki disait qu'il fallait que ce soit lui. Tout le monde s'attendait à cela… Chacun avait ces positions…**

**Yuki semblait ne pas vouloir de se poste, se disant inapte, Dômeki, lui affirmait que Kurogane serait meilleur à cette tâche, vu qu'il avait déjà dû se charger des tâches du gouverneur après sa mort.**

**La réunion dura des heures. Le pire c'est qu'elle tournait en rond. Muraki voulait rester sur ses positions, essayant de faire changer d'avis les autres.**

**Le mal de crâne de Kurogane empirait. Fye lui, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Est-ce que les vampires étaient tous comme ça ? Ils avaient tous la capacité de ne pas bouger d'un pouce pendant des heures ?**

**Kurogane l'envia pendant un instant. La réunion se termina, la décision fut prise, Kurogane serait le nouveau gouverneur… Beaucoup s'attendaient à cela… C'était normal. Muraki semblait en colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs hostiles.**

**Alors que les gens commençaient à sortir, laissant les représentants des familles, comme à chaque nouvelle réunion, un garde entra, du sang sur la joue. Il était blessé.**

**- Nous sommes attaqué…**

**Il ne réussi pas à en dire d'avantage qu'il s'écroula contre la porte. Kurogane se précipita vers lui, prit son pouls : Mort.**

**Hisame arriva derrière lui, lui donnant son épée. Il avait prévu qu'il y aurait peut-être des problèmes…**

**Kurogane regarde les autres, Yuki semblait terrorisé, fixant son regard sur l'homme mort, alors que dans le couloir un bruit de panique montait. Dômeki et Muraki semblaient eux aussi prêt à se battre.**

**Bon se serait moins compliqué…**

**Il regarda Fye… Il ne doutait pas que celui-ci saurait se défendre…**

**- Dômeki… Tu restes prêt de Watanuki, tu ne le lâches pas… Yuki tu viens avec moi et lui.**

**Kurogane avait parlé d'une voix basse. Dômeki hocha la tête avec l'air de dire « bien sur je ne laisserai jamais Watanuki seul », alors que Yuki se rapprochait de lui, en essayant d'empêcher ses jambes de trembler.**

**Fye lui prit doucement la main avec un sourire chaleureux, lui signifiant que tout irait bien.**

**- Suivez moi on va sortir d'ici…**

**Tout le monde hocha la tête mais Muraki n'était pas de cet avis… Il sortit tout seul, personne dans le couloir… Il partit sans un mot. Kurogane se controla pour ne pas lui courir après et le frapper…**

**Il respira un bon coup. Il s'avança dans le couloir, en avance. Kurogane et Fye devant, au centre Yuki et Watanuki, et à l'arrière il y avait Hisame et Dômeki.**

**Ils croisèrent des ennemis dans le couloir de droite, longeant les murs de manière à faire le moins de bruits possible. Le but était de faire sortir vivant les gens derrière lui.**

**Kurogane abattis son épée sur la première personne, puis la deuxième et ainsi de suite accompagné de fye qui avait ramassé lui aussi un katana et semblait savoir s'en servir. Pas étonnant venant de lui.**

**Une partie de l'esprit de Kurogane pensait à cet imbécile de Muraki… Vu son sens de l'orientation il s'était sans doute perdu… Bien qu'il le détestait il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça…**

**Il se dit que s'il arrivait –et c'est ce qu'il ferait pour sur- à les faire tous sortir il reviendrait chercher cet idiot qu'était son « presque » frère.**

**Idiot… Il semblait qu'en ce moment il en était entouré… Son visage se tourna vers le blond. Oui cet idiot qui avait envahit sa vie et qui était aussi mystérieux que beau.**

**Ils furent prit par surprise, le cri de peur de Yuki fendit l'air en même temps qu'un sabre qui se planta dans le bras de Kurogane qui grogna de douleur, l'homme fut abattu par Fye.**

**Watanuki s'accrochait à Yuki et de l'autre à Dômeki qui essayait de le faire lâcher prise pour pouvoir se battre correctement face à ses ennemis.**

**- Qu'est-ce que…**

**Kurogane vit une flèche passer à quelques centimètres de lui. Il repéra l'abruti à plusieurs mètres de lui, à moitié caché par le mur, il tirait des flèches. Fye le vit aussi, il courut et lui trancha la gorge, son œil maintenant jaune, il fixait ses ennemis et les achevait sans remords.**

**Kurogane s'occupa d'un des derniers survivant d'un coup de son arme, Sohi.**

**Ils arrivèrent après avoir déambulé parmi les long couloirs ou des ennemis les attendaient toujours plus nombreux.**

**Parfois, seul la voix de Kurogane se faisait entendre en plus de leur pas et des bruits de combats, criant des « merde » sonore.**

**Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde… C'était inhabituel.**

**La sortit n'était plus qu'à plusieurs mètres, Kurogane ordonna aux autres de partir.**

**Allez-y !!**

**Dômeki tira Watanuki et Yuki en franchissant la porte, mais Hisame et Fye ne bougeait pas. Ils attendaient Kurogane.**

**Celui-ci regardait en arrière… Il sortit rapidement, la foule des passant s'agglutinait aux abords du bâtiment, avec les grades qui essayait de maintenir l'ordre.**

**Kurogane se jeta sur eux, leur demandant s'ils avaient vu sortir Muraki. Ils lui répondirent que non…**

**Kurogane se retourna en injuriant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il allait rentrer quand Fye et Hisame vinrent avec lui. Il les poussa d'une main.**

**- C'est mon problème… Vous restez ici… C'est un ordre, rajouta-t-il en regardant Hisame dans les yeux.**

**Il rentra en courant, laissant Fye dehors sous la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber…**

**Non il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul… Il ne savait pas combien de personne il y avait là dedans... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser… Et puis il n'était pas censé obéir à ses ordres…**

**Il déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de Kurogane… Il croisa deux hommes, un le toucha à la joue mais n'eut pas le loisir de recommencer car Fye lui assena un coup dans le ventre avant de plonger sa lame dans la gorge du second.**

**Il entendit des pas et se retourna. C'était Dômeki. Il fronça les sourcils.**

**Dômeki lui expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça… Même Watanuki l'avait laissé venir. Fye hocha la tête et ils partirent à la recherche de Kurogane et accessoirement de Muraki.**

**ooooooooo**

**Kurogane avait enfin retrouvé Muraki, blessait par endroit, il l'avait quand même accueilli avec un visage glacial. Le maudissant d'être venu le sauver. « Si j'avais sût je l'aurai laissé crevé tout seul ».**

**Il lui attrapa le bras et le força à se relever. L'aidant à marcher. Il repoussa sa main.**

**- Je sais marcher tout seul.**

**- …**

**Kurogane se retient de le frapper… Maîtrisant ses nerfs…**

**ooooooooo**

**Fye et Dômeki couraient dans les couloirs, quand Fye sentit une brûlure au niveau de son épaule.**

**Dômeki essaya de s'occuper seul de la dizaine de personne qui avait maintenant envahit le couloir, ils étaient mal barré.**

**Fye avait la vue qui se troublait… Il voyait des petits points noirs qui se multipliaient dansant devant ses yeux… Puis le brouillard.**

**Dômeki vit du coin de l'œil Fye tomber avant de se faire toucher par une lame à l'épaule…**

**ooooooooo**

**Kurogane arriva dans un couloir pour trouver Dômeki blessé. Muraki le suivait aussi.**

**- Ils ont enlevé… Ton ami blond…**

* * *

Alors Kuro va-t-il aller chercher son blond favori? XD Que lui est-il arrivé? Pourquoi il était là pour travailler avec kuro? xD que du pleins de pourquoi xD mais c'est comme ça xD et puis... Une jolie scène nous attend XD pour nos petits yeux... =) ils vont se retrouver nos choux XD

allez je vous laisse et j'espère à la semaine prochaine xD et n'oublions pas les reviews xD je suis en manque ^^


	9. Couteau ou sabre?

**ayu**: huhuuuuu ouiiiiiii xD en tout cas j'espère que la scène te plaira XD (bon chui sure que tu ve m'en vouloir mais bon xD) nan sa va mon ordi ma pas laché XD la preuve je suis la xD (huhu sadique toujours au rdv XD)

**Ali-chan**: oui je dit... vive l'action XD (dsl je suis pas très bonne pour écrire les scènes d'actions ) en meme temps c ma première xDmerci de me lire ^^ et merci pour tes reviews *o*

**kuroxfyechan:** Domeki et Watanuki je les aime c normal xD a pour hisoka c t pas fait exprès xD mais pour Muraki j'avais pas d'idée de nom et je voulais un méchant et donc c le premier qui m'est venu a l'esprit xD donc non mes autres persos ne sont pas d'autres mangas... a part domwata et muraki XD en tout cas contente que ça te plaise xD merci pour ta review sa m'encourage a écrire =)

**Evangelysta**: qui a enlevé Fye? xD vous le saurez au prochain épisode (tataam *musique de générique de fin* xD nan je déconne xD) oé c des salops moi je dit XD mais suis encore plus salope qu'eux XD je suis sadique xD en tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira... et au prochain chapitre je mettrai des explications... parske la j'ai pas pu en mettre vraiment... xD

**Butterflyellow**: merci merci merci merciiiii moi aussi je me répète mais je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu me laisse des reviews =) j'en ai pas beaucoup (mais j'ai pas a me plaindre ^^) et pour ce qui est de l'inspiration... j'ai tout ce qu'il faut xD (du moins jusqu'à maintenant XD et j'espère que ça va durer ^^ j'ai même réfléchi sur ma prochaine fic *o* mais c un peu tôt faut que je boucle déjà mes trois en cours XD)

Alors merci a tous ^^ pour vos encouragements ^^ (on dirai que j'ai gagné un oscar XD) un petit warning: Un brin de violence mais pas grand chose xD juste pour prévenir =) je vous aime ^^

Et merciiiiii xD

* * *

**Il faisait noir. Il avait la tête qui tournait. Ses mains lui faisaient mal ainsi que ses pieds.**

**Il se sentait tellement faible. Le brouillard noir dans lequel il se trouvait s'estompait lentement. Retrouvant peu à peu ces esprits.**

**Ses yeux s'ouvrant lentement pour tomber sur un homme. Il était assez âgé et avait une carrure impressionnant… Il lui rappelait un peu Kurogane.**

**Il était enfermé dans une petite pièce, sombre. Tout portait à croire qu'ils étaient encore dans le bâtiment. Il examina les alentour dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose qui aurait pû l'aider mais il n'y avait rien à son plus grand désespoir. A part peut-être le sabre qui se trouvait au pied de l'homme…**

**Il n'y avait rien de plus qu'un autre homme, mince et grand dans le coin de la pièce, qui le regardait, les bras croisés. Il semblait interroger l'autre homme du regard.**

**Fye essaya de se dégager mais l'effet du poison diminuait sa force, en plus des liens solidement attachés. Il aurait bien sortit ses griffes pour se libérer mais il ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'effet se dissipe de son sang.**

**Le premier homme s'approcha.**

**- Désolé pour toi. On a rien contre toi… Mais il va falloir que tu nous tiennes compagnie un moment…**

**Son sourire était malsain. Fye ne répondit rien. Que répondre à ce genre de personne ?**

**- Tu n'es pas très bavard… L'effet de la drogue peut-être ?**

**Il rigola en s'approchant. Il prit le menton de Fye entre ses mains.**

**- Tu sais que tu as des amis… qui m'ont mis de TRES mauvaise humeur...**

**- …**

**- Ils ont tué pas mal de mes hommes…**

**Il fit le tour de Fye, de façon à se placer derrière lui. Il lui tira les cheveux d'un coup sec et plaça sa tête au dessus de celle de Fye, pour bien lui montrer qu'il ne pourrait rien face à lui.**

**- Qui vous êtes ?**

**L'homme rigola à cette question. Bien évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il le lâcha et entreprit de détacher lentement sa veste. Il la jeta dans un coin.**

**Il marcha tranquillement et pris le sabre qui traînait par terre dans ses mains.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas… Pour l'instant ta mort n'est pas d'actualité… Nous allons simplement jouer un peu ensemble…**

**Il sourit et de sa main il toucha la lame, se coupant légèrement.**

**- Bonne arme…**

**Il lécha son doigt pour recueillir les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'y échappaient.**

**Il tendit le sabre vers la poitrine du blond, la pointe de la lame tout contre sa chair. Ce fut à ce moment là que Fye se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu. (ralala la jeunesse xD)**

**Il lui fit une coupure en travers du torse.**

**L'autre homme s'avança un peu hésitant avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.**

**- Chef…**

**- Quoi ?**

**Le « chef » se retourna, un peu énervé de se faire ainsi déranger alors qu'il allait commencer à jouer avec son nouveau « jouet ».**

**- Hum… Je sais pas trop si… Enfin il faudrait mieux sortir d'ici non ? On a fait notre boulot…**

**- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas venger ceux qui sont mort ici ? Dit moi si tu as trop peur pour ta propre vie, alors que d'autres ne sont plus de ce monde…**

**- Non… Non… C'est pas ça que je dit…**

**- Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu dis au juste ?**

**- Juste que… Enfin…**

**Il baissa la tête, vaincu. Le chef souria. Il allait reprendre son jeu tant adoré. Il se délectait rien que de les voir attaché (pervers xD), surtout quand ils étaient aussi mignon que Fye. Une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit… Mais. Pas maintenant… En temps voulu.**

**Il se tourna et s'avança vers sa proie. Il se pencha lentement, regardant le blond dans les yeux (dans l'œil en fait XD), s'approchant dangereusement de lui, il lécha le sang de son torse en mordant un peu la chair au passage.**

**Bizarrement la coupure avait disparu. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était possible ? Il prit l'arme et coupa la chair, plus profondément que la première fois, regardant le visage assez calme de Fye. La douleur le réveillait de l'emprise de la drogue.**

**Se redressant, il fixa la marque qu'il venait de faire. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes d'attente elle se referma.**

**- Putain… T'es quoi ?**

**L'autre homme s'approcha…**

**- Chef ?**

**Il n'avait rien compris alors le plus vieux lui expliqua…**

**- T'es un vampire ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'y en avait pas dans notre cité…**

**Il sourit encore plus cruellement.**

**- J'ai jamais pû jouer avec un vampire… Apporte moi un peu de drogue encore… Histoire qu'il reprenne pas tout ces pouvoirs…**

**Il injecta à Fye un petit produit, le visage du blond se crispa un instant. Regardant les yeux marron du Chef qui ne perdait pas son sourire.**

**- Je vais pouvoir me lâcher un peu sans avoir que tu crèves dans mes pattes rapidement…**

**Fye avait envie de lui mettre une raclée… Il avait envie de tellement de choses… Mais surtout de sortir d'ici et de savoir si Kurogane allait bien. Et dire qu'on l'avait envoyé le tuer… Et lui, il s'inquiétait pour sa vie. **

**Il rigola, ce qui laissa perplexe l'autre homme qui laissa tomber le sabre et sortit un petit couteau.**

**- On va commencer avec ça. Tu peux te soigner mais la douleur reste la douleur…**

**Fye commençait à se sentir faible. La drogue faisait effet. Il se maudissait mentalement de s'être fait avoir…**

**Le brun s'amusa alors à le couper dans divers endroits, de plus en pus profondément pour essayer de voir l'effet de ses pouvoirs.  
**

**Fye avait mal, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Il sentait les coups de plus en plus violent. Il était un vampire… Mais certaines blessures profondes, conjuguées à d'autres, auraient du mal à se soigner… Il allait bientôt être dans un sal était vu l'ardeur que mettait son bourreau pour lui lacérer le corps.**

**Il s'amusait, taillant toujours profondément, se délectant du sang qui coulait sur le corps d'ébène.**

**Léchant certaines plaies.**

**Il entailla profondément la chair d'un coup de couteau qui surprit Fye, qui laissa échapper un grognement de douleur. Sa respiration se faisait courte. L'homme sourit en le voyant, lâchant le manche du couteau qui resta planté dans le ventre du blond.**

**Son torse était couvert de traces de sang, mais cette blessure en fit couler toujours plus, pour teindre la chair et le tissu du pantalon qu'avait Fye. LA peau était maintenant presque entièrement rouge. Le rouge... Comme les yeux de Kurogane...  
**

**Quelques gouttes avaient salies le visage du bourreau ainsi que le sol.**

**Il lécha encore le sang qui s'échappait de l'énorme blessure de Fye, il adorait le goût. Ce goût qui lui donnait l'impression d'être le maître. De tout contrôler. Puis il arracha le couteau d'un geste sec et mordit la plaie alors que Fye lâchait un long gémissement de douleur.**

**Les drogues recommençaient à disparaître. Fye recommençait à y voir plus clair. Depuis combien de temps il se faisait torturer par ce malade ? Il ne savait pas… Il savait juste qu'il ne devrait pas encore bouger pour ne pas alerter l'autre… Si il pouvait attendre encore un peu sans se faire remarquer il pourrait reprendre le contrôle sur son corps.**

**Oui il avait besoin de temps. Ne pas bouger pour éviter qu'il ne lui refasse une injection de drogue… Un peu de temps et il pourrait se libérer.**

**A l'aide du couteau il commença à enlever le bas à Fye, à moitié inconscient par la douleur. Celui-ci sentit quelque chose sur son membre, ouvrant les yeux, il arrêta de respirer.**

**Le « chef » était en train de le lécher. Fye eut un haut le cœur.**

**- Chef…**

**Celui-ci s'arrêta et regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Si ça te plait pas, sort… Le plus jeune hésita. Finalement il sortit.**

**Le chef grogna. Il détestait les faibles. Il reprit son entreprise faisant courir ses doigts et sa langue sur toute la longueur alors que Fye protestait faiblement. Dans sa tête un mot ne cessait de s'imposait à son esprit « merde, merde, merde ».**

**La drogue était presque partie… Même s'il aurait voulu attendre plus longtemps il ne pouvait pas… Il se concentra, son œil devenant jaune, ses griffes s'allongeant.**

**Son sang bouillait, il voulait tant que ça se finisse. Il allait libérer ses mains quand son bourreau s'en rendit compte. Tout ce fit en un instant, Fye avait coupé un morceau de corde, se libérant d'une main mais le brun fut plus rapide et planta son couteau dans la jambe de Fye, se retournant il se saisit du sabre encore à terre avant de le planter dans le ventre du blond, à côté de son ancienne blessure qui n'était pas encore refermée, dû à sa profondeur.**

**Fye cria. La lame lui déchirant les entrailles, crachant du sang.**

**Le brun se releva, rassuré. Il fit quand même demi tour et ouvrit la porte. Il ordonna aux autres de le suivre. Ils fallaient qu'ils partent… De toute façon l'otage ne leur servirait plus à rien.**

**Fye avait mal. Très mal. Devant ses yeux la pièce avec la porte ouverte, laissée rentrer de la lumière, lui faisant mal aux yeux.**

**Il essayait de fixer son regard sur quelque chose mais il n'y arrivait pas, sa vue se brouillait. La lumière se teintant de noir. Son souffle était roque… Il se sentait partir. Il allait mourir ? Comme ça avec un couteau planté dans sa jambe et un sabre planté dans son corps ? Mourir après avoir était torturé par un malade ?**

**Il s'était imaginé mourir des tonnes de fois… Il s'était imaginé que ça pourrait être doux… Mais pas du tout comme ça…**

**Son cœur faiblissait, les battements si rapide il y avait à peine une heure s'était fait si faible. Il allait mourir hein ? Il sourit, la bouche couverte de sang.**

**Il ne voyait plus rien, il n'entendait plus rien, même pas les bruits de pas dans le couloir. Il ne sentait que ce froid persistant qui le recouvrait et qui allait bientôt l'emporter. Le froid… Les mains de la mort qui allaient le cueillir.**

**Ce froid qui avait toujours était présent sur son corps autant que dans son cœur.**

**Oui. Il avait froid. Très froid… C'était la fin…**

**oooooooooooo**

**Il y avait une main chaude sur son visage. Il ouvrit péniblement ses yeux. Kurogane le surplombait. Toujours avec cet air qui donnait envie au blond de l'embêter.**

**- Imbécile !**

**Ce fut le premier mot de Kurogane, en même temps qu'une petite tape sur la tête. Ca surprit le blond.**

**- Qui t'as dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide ? Et en plus pour finir par être capturé par cette bande d'abruti…**

**Fye sourit. Kurogane s'inquiétait pour lui.**

**- Pourquoi tu souris crétin ?**

**- Kuro-Toutou s'inquiètes pour moi !!!**

**- Raah et puis tu m'énerves…**

**Le brun sortit de la pièce. Fye fit le tour de la chambre du regard. Il était chez Kurogane. Dans cette chambre qu'il connaissait tant. Mais pourquoi le sauver quand il savait qu'il était chargé de sa mort… Décidemment Fye le trouvait vraiment mystérieux cet homme. Il avait des réactions imprévisibles.**

**Au bout d'un moment, il se leva. Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore bien refermées. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le dérangé. Il avait besoin de sang…**

**Il ouvrit doucement la porte et cde qu'il vit le surprit… Kurogane était en train de préparer à manger… Le grand guerrier, en général calme mais qui pouvait aussi vous engueuler comme un fou quand on l'énervait trop…**

**Mais ce qui le surprit le plus… C'était son « couteau » qui lui servait pour couper les aliments… C'était son sabre… Oui Kurogane cuisinait avec son sabre. Fye rigola ce qui surprit Kurogane, se coupant sur la lame. Il grogna.**

**Il regarda le blond qui fixait le sang qui coulait de son doigt et il comprit. Alors il s'approcha de lui et lui tendit sa main.**

**- Lèche !**

**C'était un ordre. Il savait que ce crétin de blond avait besoin de sang. Et il se sentait capable de l'aider.**

**Fye hésita. Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme la dernière fois. Mais quand il vit l'air insistant du brun qui se rapprochait toujours plus dangereusement, il ne résista plus.**

**Il lui prit les doigts avec ses mains délicates, les portants à sa bouche, déjà son œil prenait une teinte dorée alors que de sa langue il lécha le doigt, de bas en haut, pour récupérer tout le sang qui avait coulé.**

**Puis il insista sur la blessure, comme pour soulager Kurogane. Fye regardait le brun tout en léchant le doigt consciencieusement. Il ne fallait pas gâcher ce liquide vital.**

**Suçotant le doigt il le prit en bouche alors qu'avec Kurogane, ils ne cessaient de se fixer du regard.**

**Puis Fye prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait et allait lâcher la main du brun mais celui-ci passa sa main valide sur son cou, l'enjoignant de le mordre, lui présentant son poignet libre.**

**Le blond ne résista pas longtemps, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il approcha ses lèvres des veines palpitantes qu'offrait le brun, passant sa langue sur la peau, rendant un sillon humide sur la chair mat.**

**Le brun sentit le souffle du blond caresser sa peau puis sa langue le fit frissonner. Il sentit les deux canines, légèrement posées sur sa chair, alors qu'un œil d'or le fixait, envoûtant. Puis il sentit comme une piqûre et son sang être aspiré.**

**Et comme la dernière fois son esprit partit, ne restant que le plaisir de la morsure et l'œil dorée de Fye qui ne cessait de le dévorait du regard.**

**Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il était aspiré par l'or de son oeil. Cet œil aux reflets rouges.**

**Le rouge… était-ce son sang ou le reflet de ces propres yeux qu'il apercevait ? Il ne savait pas.**

**A suivre xD**

* * *

Alors voila le chapitre XD nan ne me tapez pas de mettre arrêté la xD mais bon... je suis une sadique meme si je me répète xD j'aime faire souffrir mes persos et mes lecteurs XD nan quand même pas... ^^

en tout cas la suite risque d'être intéressante xD

allez je v pas faire un discours de 106ans je risque d'y perdre mes dents xD

merciiiiii à la prochaine

j'espère xD


	10. Sake

**Evangelysta**: xD non je n'ai pas perdue mes dents... et j'espère avoir quelques années encore avant que cela n'arrive xD oui c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pu expliquer pourquoi la scène de torture xD (a part le fait que j'avais envie d'écrire une scène de torture xD) mais je voulais faire un peu réel... même si les explications arrive après =) au début je voulais les mettre dans le chapitre pour qu'on comprennent bien mais ça n'aurait pas faire bien ... genre "je suis un méchant et si je t'es enlevé c parske... blablabla) xD en général on ne révèle pas ses motivations a l'ennemi... ou du moins dans ce cas xD bref j'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre te plaira mieux ^^

**ayu**: a oui je me doute que les gens préfère des scènes de bon lemon qu'une séance de torture... xD je vais essayer de remédier à ça... ^^ mais j'aime quand les relations sont compliqué... qu'elles avance lentement xD (bon la c peut etre trop lentement?? xD)

**Ali-chan**: MOUHAHAHAAAA merci merci merci xD a vrai dire quand j'ai eu mes deux premières reviews j'ai eu peur que personne n'aiment ma scène de torture =) alors merci a toi... parske je commençait a déprimer =) et tu ma redonné le sourire ^^

**Icchan**: dans ce cas je dit vive les sadique xD et oui on en saura plus dans ce chapitre ^^

**Butterflyellow**: a oui? tu es resté sur ta faim?? XD bon je vous jure que la prochaine fois qu'il se fait mordre je n'arrêterai pas aussi sauvagement =)=)=) et même que je mettrai peut-être un petit lime ^^ pour consoler les gens xD "seul le mal nous raproche de l'amour" je trouve ta citation tout a fait juste et très belle xD (et ne t'inquiètes pas... moi aussi j'ai pas bocou de méninges en service xD)

**Tsuyu-chan**: XD t'es allée que juskau chapitre 4 mais je te répond quand meme xD en espérant que tu puisse lire la suite xD donc... pour faire original... merciiiii je t'adore de lire toutes mes fics XD (en meme temps j'en ai que 3 en tout xD)

**Yuui Anata**: sadique? SADIQUE? S.A.D.I.Q.U.E.? moi? xD ouiiii ^^ merci bocou xD MERCI MERCI MERCI (arf a force de l'écrire à la fin si je fait pas attention sa donne EMRIC xD) oui la fin rattrape ces petits bobo XD mais ce n'est pas fini MOUHAHAHA XD

* * *

**Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder comme s'il était aspiré par l'or de son oeil. Cet œil aux reflets rouges.**

**Le rouge… était-ce son sang ou le reflet de ces propres yeux qu'il apercevait ? Il ne savait pas.**

**ooooooooo**

**Kurogane se réveilla dans la nuit. Il était allongé dans son lit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut de la présence du blond à ses côtés.**

**Il était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit du brun, s'étant endormit, il avait posé ses bras sur les draps, alors que sa tête reposait sur le dos de ses mains. Plongé dans un profond sommeil, il avait un air paisible.**

**Ses mèches blondes contrastaient avec le drap foncé, semant de petites mèches brillantes, étalés autour de sa tête.**

**Kurogane se surprit à l'observer, sa main caressant la peau pâle du vampire, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille, dégageant son visage endormit.**

**Un petit tiraillement au niveau de son poignet le ramena à la réalité.**

**La morsure de la veille se faisait insistante, dès qu'il bougeait un peu trop, les plaies de son poignet laissaient couler un peu de sang, souvenirs d'un vampire au visage d'ange.**

**Kurogane se rappelait que le blond l'avait aidé à s'allonger dans son lit, après avoir bu son sang. Etant totalement absent, comme hors de son propre corps.**

**Il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait ce besoin de prendre soin du blond. Il avait toujours était du genre à aider les gens dans le besoin, ceux qui se battaient pour une cause qu'ils croyaient juste…**

**Mais lui… Il était au-delà de tout ça. Il avait tenté une fois, voire plusieurs assassinats sur lui… Et avait même tué l'ancien gouverneur… Et ce n'était sans doute pas son premier coup d'essai… Il avait sûrement fait beaucoup plus…**

**Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser … C'était peut-être ce visage qui se voulait si fort et heureux alors que dans son œil se cachait toute la misère du monde. Comme s'il portait sur ses épaules toutes les horreurs du monde.**

**Il entendit un petit rire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que le bruit venait du blond endormit. Ou… Du blond maintenant réveillé.**

**- Quoi ?**

**Kurogane était sur la défensive. Tout ce qui venait du blond le rendait bizarrement susceptible.**

**- Je suis si beau que ça ?**

**- QUOI ?**

**- Tu me regardes depuis tout à l'heure…**

**Kurogane grogna. Il n'avait même remarqué que le blond était réveillé… Il faillit mourir quand il se rappela lui avoir caressé la joue… Il se demanda si à ce moment là il avait sentit…**

**Fye rigola de plus bel devant le trouble du brun qui commençait à s'énerver. Le blond se leva, et sortit rapidement de la pièce alors que le brun lui courait derrière.**

**Après un petit moment à passer en train de courir dans toute la maison, sautant par-dessus les meubles (surtout grâce à l'agilité de Fye xD Kuro aurait plutôt tendance à les exploser au passage… xD), quelqu'un tapa à la porte, ce qui mis fin à la course poursuite qui commençait à fatiguer notre pauvre toutou international.**

**Fye bien évidement, était encore en train de rire, disant que Kuro-Kuro se faisait vieux et qu'il devrait arrêter de courir après plus agile que lui.**

**Kurogane grogna en ouvrant la porte. C'était Yuki, elle apportait un petit cadeau. Pour remercier Kurogane de les avoir sortit vivant après l'attaque de l'assemblée.**

**Fye en entendant ça, reprit son sérieux aussi rapidement que Kurogane tranchait les aliments au sabre pour en faire des sushi…**

**Fye invita Yuki à rentrer pour boire une tasse de thé, oubliant qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Alors que Kurogane refermait la porte en grognant il vit qu'une autre invité s'était glissé jusqu'à chez lui.**

**Il faillit s'étrangler quand il la reconnue. Yuuko se tenait là, devant lui, un énorme sourire aux lèvres et une bouteille de sake.**

**Elle ne lui demanda pas la permission d'entrer, Kurogane ouvrit à peine la bouche pour parler qu'elle était déjà dans le salon demandant des verres au blond.**

**Quand le brun lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, elle cligna malicieusement d'un oeil en lui disant que s'il voulait savoir il fallait lui donner quelque chose en échange.**

**Alors que Kurogane se murmurait pour lui-même des choses du genre « sale sorcière… » ou autre, Fye avait sortit des verres et Yuko avait ouvert la bouteille.**

**- Comment allez-vous ?**

**Yuki demanda poliment à Fye qui répondit « très bien » avec un sourire dont il avait l'habitude. Les verres étaient servit. Yuki prit le siens avant de reprendre la parole.**

**- J'ai eu un peu peur quand je vous ai vu ressortir avec Kurogane-san, vous étiez très mal en point… Et Kurogane-san avait l'air tellement inquiet pour vous…**

**- Vraiment ?**

**Fye avait l'air très intéressé par la nouvelle. Son sourire s'était agrandit et il allait commencer à embêter Kurogane avec ça mais celui-ci, gêné par ce que venait de dire la jeune fille, prit la parole.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas boire de l'alcool, lança-t-il à Yuki qui rougit.**

**C'était la première phrase qui était venue à l'esprit de Kurogane. Au moins il avait évité d'autre débilité du blond. Il pouvait être VRAIMENT lourd parfois… Et même souvent…**

**Yuki n'osait pas toucher à son verre... **

**- Tout le monde devrait apprécier la douceur de boire un bon Sake... Intervint Yuko qui commençait déjà à boire son troisième verre.**

**Kurogane se garda bien de dire ce qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en plus d'être une saleté de sorcière, elle était en plus une alcoolique…**

**Fye, lui, buvait lentement son verre. Devait-il poser les questions qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue ? Il n'en avait pas eut l'occasion jusqu'à maintenant. Il se rappelait de l' « incident »... Quand il avait était capturé…**

**Yuko le regardait comme si elle savait ce qu'il était en train de penser, alors que Kurogane suivait cet échange silencieux des yeux. Yuki, qui n'avait rien remarqué, finissait son premier verre, légèrement dans les vapes.**

**Finalement Fye se lança et posa sa question… Kurogane se reprit. Evidemment qu'il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire là-dessus… Il lui répondit sur un ton un peu suspicieux, comme s'il n'était pas sur de la justesse de ces paroles. Devait-il lui dire?  
**

**- En fait, ils avaient été payés pour venir juste après la réunion et essayer d'effrayer la majorité des membres des quatre familles…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Nous l'ignorons encore… Ils étaient juste payés pour ça… Et ils ne connaissent pas non plus l'identité de celui qui aurait commandité tout cela… Mais je pense que c'est la même personne qui a commandité l'assassinat de l'ancien gouverneur… Je pense qu'il est (ou qu'ils sont) contre mon ascension en tant que nouveau gouverneur…**

**- Ils ne savent pas qui c'est… Mais … Les anciens ?**

**- Même sans preuves tout cela est très probable… Mais d'après un d'eux... Il y aurait un homme suspect… En fait, un des hommes que nous avons arrêté nous a dit que leur chef avait fait ce marché avec un homme bizarre. Mais personne n'a pu voir son visage… Je doute que les Anciens se soient déplacé eux-mêmes pour confier ce genre de boulot…**

**- Alors… Ils m'ont … Torturé juste… juste… pour… ça ?**

**Yuki était plongé dans une étrange réflexion, tout comme Kurogane et Fye (en moins bourré quand même). Par contre Yuko, elle, semblait s'amuser, vidant son cinquième verre.**

**Quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus de Sake, elle sourit malicieusement, alors que Yuki lui disait « vous avez déjà tout fini ? ». Alors Yuko sortit de sous sa robe une autre bouteille de sake, sous les yeux ébahit de tout le monde…**

**- Ne jamais sous-estimer une sorcière alcoolo…**

**Le murmure de Kurogane jeta un léger froid.**

**- Voyons Kuro-Toutou on ne dit pas des choses comme ça aux invités !**

**- Invité? Elle c'est invité toute seule je te rappelle...  
**

**Yuko fit comme si elle n'entendait pas se resservant un autre verre.**

**- Dommage que Mokona ne soit pas là pour apprécier ce bon sake…**

**- Mokona ? demanda Yuki.**

**- Oh… un … vieil ami…**

**Elle avait répondu sur un ton mystérieux… puis reprit d'un ton un peu exaspéré et vexé « Lui au moins… Il sait apprécier les bonnes choses et n'est pas rabat-joie… ».**

**Kurogane n'en revenait pas… Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A boire un verre avec un vampire, une sorcière givré et une gamine qui ne tenait pas l'alcool ? Alors qu'il avait des choses bien plus importantes à s'occuper…**

**Et encore une fois Yuko sourit, comme si elle venait de lire dans ces pensées.**

**- De temps en temps il faut oublier ses soucis… Il faut profiter de quelques moments de calmes… Et puis… Après… tout ira mieux… Les choses qui nous paraissent sombres seront peut-être plus claires…**

**Yuki hocha la tête, impressionné par tant de sagesse… Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait, car elle n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit clair…**

**Fye rigolait encore. Comme toujours. Kurogane se demandait si cela était l'effet de l'alcool ou si il était dans son état tout à fait naturel… Mais est-ce que les vampires pouvaient se bourrer la gueule ? Etrange question dans un étrange moment… Et voilà qu'il entamait un débat philosophique sur "est-ce qu'un vampire peut être bourré?".  
**

**Fye rigolait encore et encore, sentant les regards que lui jetait Kurogane, pourtant d'habitude il lui aurait dit des choses du genre « Kuro-samaa me regarde, ça me gêneeeee » mais là, il faisait semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il ne cessait de penser à cet étrange homme qui avait tout commandité… La mort du gouverneur... était lié à Kurogane? aux quatre grandes familles? Sa torture avait-elle un sens dans tout ça? Celui qui avait demandé au "chef" et ses hommes d'effrayer les gens... Cet homme mystérieux...  
**

**Etait-ce Ashura-sama ? Non c'était impossible. **

**Impossible?**

**Mais plus il pensait à cette possibilité et plus il doutait. Il doutait des Anciens… Et maintenant de son maître…**

**Pourquoi les Anciens faisaient-ils tout ça ? Pourquoi ? Encore cette question obsédante… Et il sentait aussi le regard de Yuko, cette femme qui semblait tout savoir… Et si elle savait tout ?**

**Il n'osait pas lui demander… Il connaissait sa réputation… Et il n'avait rien à offrir mis à part sa propre vie.**

**Il faudrait qu'il retourne demander à son maître… Oui lui demander des réponses… Il devait au moins essayer… Même si cela ne mènerait peut-être à rien… C'était décidé.**

**Il bu pour se donner du courage. Et oui… Les vampires étaient comme la plupart des gens… Ils avaient des peurs… Et ils pouvaient aussi être saoul. Il vivait aussi presque la même vie qu'un humain… un peu plus vieux quand même et était plus résistant en ce qui concernait les maladies ou les blessures…**

**Mais sinon a part ça… A part cela et leur besoin de sang, ils ressemblaient aux humains… Les mêmes sentiments dans des corps soumis au désir bestial, le désir de boire du sang humain…**

**Ils continuèrent de boire, Yuko commençait à chanter avec Yuki, qui n'arrivait plus à tenir debout seulement à rigoler, alors que Fye était dans un état pitoyable, il buvait verre sur verre.**

**Kurogane n'en pouvait plus de les entendre. Il n'arrivait même plus à boire son sake dans le calme… Et le blond qui n'arrêtait pas de s'accrocher à son bras.**

**Kurogane en eut marre et mis les filles dehors. Yuki se tenait à Yuko, qui boudait de se faire ainsi jeter dehors. Mais avant de partir, elle se pencha à l'oreille de Fye et lui murmura quelque chose…**

**Quelque chose d'incroyablement cohérent pour quelqu'un qui était dans cet état…**

**Kurogane vit un éclair de surprise passer dans l'oeil bleu de Fye... Cet oeil bleu qui le troublait tant...  
**

**Kurogane referma la porte, alors que Fye était collé à lui. Il devenait attachant quand il était bourré.**

**Kurogane le poussa gentiment avant d'aller ramasser les bouteilles et les verres vides. Et se rendit compte qu'au moins cinq bouteilles étaient par terre… Comment diable cette sorcière avait pu en amener autant ?**

**Un boum sonore le sortit de ces pensées. Il regarda la source du bruit et se mit la main sur le front… Fye s'était cogné à un meuble et était en train de s'excuser devant cette « jolie demoiselle aux yeux verts ».**

**Kurogane se demanda vraiment en quoi ça pouvait ressembler à une jolie demoiselle…. Et encore moins avoir des yeux verts…**

**Il alla nettoyer les verres, il n'aimait pas que toute la vaisselle sale envahisse sa maison. Quand il revint, il trouva Fye, allongé sur le canapé, murmurant « un mokona…. Deux… Mo… kona… trois… Mokonaaaa… ».**

**Il souffla et alla le prendre dans ses bras, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il était vraiment mignon quand il dormait…**

**Il l'emmena vers le lit et l'y installa.**

**Le blond ouvrit son œil et sourit en voyant Kurogane penché sur lui. Il mit ses mains autour de son cou.**

**Le brun sentit l'odeur enivrante de l'alcool s'échapper des lèvres du blond.**

**C'était tentant… Trop tentant… Kurogane aimait le sake… Et … Aussi**** à l'occasion**** les petits blonds suceurs de sang…**

**Pourtant ce ne fut pas Kurogane qui approcha ses lèvres du blond mais bien le vampire qui rompit les derniers centimètres entre eux, effleurant les lèvres de Kurogane, qui resta pétrifié.**

**Ces lèvres douces et chaudes aromatisées à l'alcool de riz…**

**Ca ne dura qu'un instant. Un instant qui sembla à Kurogane comme un rêve. Une fois le blond endormit, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé…**

**Fye, lui, profondément endormit, entendait cette phrase encore et encore… Cette phrase prononcé par une voix mystérieuse… La voix de Yuko la sorcière… cette phrase...  
**

_**Toi et lui êtes liés… **__** Ta rencontre avec lui est le commencement de tout, car…**__**Tout n'est que fatalité...**_

**A Suivre...**

* * *

Et voila... Ce chapitre est terminé =) normalement je vous retrouve dans deux semaines =) (j'espère vu qu'il faut que je révise pour mes partiels xD crotte )

en tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes =)

1. qui veut un bisou de Fye?? xD

2. qui veut un bisou de Kuro? XD (puissance 10 xD je voudrais bien voir ça XD)

3. qui veut des bisous de Kuro ET fye?? xD (moiiiiiiiiii XD)


	11. Tu m'appartiens

**Ali-chan**: XD oui j'aime les faire saoule dans mes fics je ne sais pas pourquoi xD oui le baiser... c'était mignon XD mais moi je veux plus XD (mouhahaha quand y va y avoir un lemon sa va exploser entre eux xD) merci xD j'ai encore deux matières a passer TT c nul les partiels XD m'enfin bref j'espère que je les aurait sinon je pleure xD

**kuroxfyechan**: Qui ne veut pas de bisous de Fye et Kuro? xD c'est la question a cent mille euro xD Yuki est une des représentantes des 4 grandes famille XD mais bon on s'en fou un peu d'elle pour l'instant XD et aussi bonne chance pour tes partiels ou si c déjà passé jspr que tu va les avoir =)

**Evangelysta**: tu veux tout? XD PERVEEEEERSE XD (meuh nan xD) moi aussi je veux... PLEINS de trucs xD et bien sur que yuuko est une YAOISTE xD et je suis sure qu'elle va réussir sa mission xD FILMER KURO ET FYE EN TRAIN DE ... se masser les pieds XD

**ayu**: xD des bisou de tout le monde? XD meme de moi? XD (désolé je suis folle xD)

**Butterflyellow**: XD oui ensemble ils sont plus mignon xD (faudrait faire une pétition a Clamp xD pour qu'ils finissent heureux ensemble XD mais je c pas pourquoi je le sens mal TT)

**Yuui Anata**: xD LEMON XD je vous jure que j'en fait un bientot... XD rien que pour vous xD (enfin quand dans l'histoire c possible quoi XD)

**Icchan**: mokona dans ma fic? xD qui sais XD (moi je c mais je le dit pas XD) YUUKO C LA MEILLEUREEEEEEEEE XD bref

en tout cas merci a tous et bonne année encore =) et bonne chance pour ceux qui passe des examens =)

Et aussi ceux qui me mettent dans leur favoris XD (meme si ils ne mettent pas de reviews XD)

bref xD j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira XD enfin... Comme d'habitude quoi xD

* * *

**Fye se sentait lourd, il avait chaud. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'ouvrir, sa bouche était pâteuse.**

**Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il avait bien dormit… Et cette impression était rare pour lui.**

**La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le visage de Kurogane proche du sien. Trop proche… Il resta un instant perplexe…**

**Ils n'avaient quand même pas… Il voulu se reculer, mais ayant mal calculé la largeur du lit, il tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd, ce qui réveilla le brun qui grogna.**

**- A quoi tu joues encore ?**

**Le blond se releva rapidement en criant « AAAAH Kuro-sama a abusé de MOIIIIII », alors que le brun se mit en position assise en regardant Fye partir dans son délire tout seul.**

**- Espèce d'abrutit, tu crois vraiment qu'on a fait quelque chose ??**

**- … Euh…**

**- Non mais vraiment…**

**- … Ah mais Kuro-Kuro voulais dormir avec moi, il fallait le dire !! Pas besoin de venir en douce pendant que je dormais !**

**- J'aurai bien dormit par terre mais c'est toi qui m'a supplié de dormir avec toi…**

**Le blond resta une minute plongé dans ses pensées, avant de se rappeler qu'effectivement c'était lui qui était à l'origine de cette situation. Il se mit à rigoler devant le regard perplexe du brun.**

**Et comme le blond avait l'habitude, il ne répondit pas et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.**

**Kurogane se leva et comme à son habitude, il alla se laver, une bonne douche chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. Alors que Fye se mettait en quête de quoi faire à manger pour le brun…**

**Il s'était quand même invité chez lui, c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.**

**Après sa douche, Kurogane alla dans le salon, se préparant mentalement à subir les débilités du blond, mais il ne le vit pas… Seul trainait sur la table des bols remplis de nourriture ainsi qu'un mot…**

**« Mange bien Kuro-Toutou, on se voit tout à l'heure, xp ».**

**- Tout à l'heure ??**

**Il fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler que le blond en question « travaillait » pour lui…**

**Pourtant il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire… Un petit sourire en coin, mais un sourire quand même. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bien aimer le blond malgré son côté agaçant.**

**ooooooooooo**

**Chii se réveilla cette nuit-là. Elle était dans son lit… Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas d'y être aller…**

**La dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait c'était que Ashura lui avait parlé...  
**

**Elle était inquiète…. Ce genre de chose lui était déjà arrivé quelque fois… Ne se souvenant pas de ce qu'elle avait fait une partie de la journée ou de la nuit… Se retrouvant encore et toujours dans son lit, comme si elle s'y était installé pour dormir…**

**Un bruit de porte la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva rapidement.**

**- Fye ?**

**Elle couru et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qui la tourmentait. Mais le blond savait toujours quand elle n'allait pas bien, il la réconfortait comme il pouvait.**

**Fye allait parler, quand il aperçut dans le coin de la pièce, Ashura qui les regardait. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant simplement que Fye vienne vers lui, comme toujours…**

**Chii vit cet échange et se recula les laissant partir sans un mot… S'enfermant dans sa chambre, elle écoutait, guettant le moindre bruit suspect… Oui… Elle aussi avait remarqué l'attitude étrange de leur maitre…**

**Et elle ne le laisserait pas faire du mal à Fye…**

**ooooooooooo**

**Ashura l'amena dans sa chambre. Un grand lit avec des draps de soie se trouvait dans un coin, face à une vieille armoire, le bois vieillit par toutes les années qu'il avait vu.**

**De l'autre côté, une petite table avec deux fauteuils à proximité… Sur cette table il y avait deux tasses… En s'approchant, Fye vit qu'il s'agissait de thé… La fumée s'échappait des récipients formant des volutes étranges dans l'air.**

**Fye se sentit mal à l'aise… Le liquide foncé était chaud… Comme si Ashura-sama savait qu'il rentrerait juste maintenant… Connaissant tout ces faits et gestes… Il détestait ce sentiment.**

**Et pourtant… Il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un sentiment, Ashura savait tout…**

**Le brun s'assit et prit une tasse entre ses mains froides.**

**Fye n'esquissa aucun geste, serrant juste le poing.**

**- Je… Je veux rencontrer les anciens…**

**Sa voix était forte et sure d'elle. Il avait prit sa décision. Il voulait tellement comprendre pourquoi et par la même occasion aider Kurogane….**

**Ashura sourit, nullement étonné de la demande.**

**- Assis-toi… J'ai autre chose à te dire…**

**Le blond hésita puis s'exécuta, s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Pendant un moment personne ne parla. Il se demanda s'il devait demander à son maître ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mal à l'aise devant ce silence de plus en plus long, il entoura de ses mais la tasse encore chaude.**

**La chaleur lui rappelait les mains de Kurogane…. Toujours si chaude comparé aux siennes si froides…**

**Il ferma les yeux en portant la tasse à ses lèvres, goûtant le liquide brulant.**

**Un goût légèrement sucré mais à la fois amer…**

**C'était une situation incongrue. Fye était venu pour avoir des réponses à ces questions… Il savait aussi très bien qu'Ashura était au courant qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Kurogane…Et ils prenaient le thé ensemble…**

**Au bout de quelques gorgées, il reposa le récipient sur la table. Il tourna son regard sur son maître. Celui-ci semblait calme, sirotant paisiblement sa boisson.**

**Levant un peu la tête, il fixa son regard sur Fye, le regardant à travers la fumée qui s'élevait, comme un barrage les séparant.**

**- Que veux-tu faire ?**

**La voix d'Ashura était calme mais son regard sévère. Fye leva un sourcil, signe qu'il n'avait pas compris dans quel sens prendre la question.**

**- Tu n'as pas pu le tuer… Je suppose que tu veux rester avec lui maintenant non ? Mais… serais-tu capable de nous trahir ?**

**Trahir… Ce mot semblait comme un poison s'infiltrant dans les veines de Fye.**

**- Je… Je ne pense pas que je vous trahi… Je… pense que je prends un nouveau chemin… Mais… J'aimerai comprendre… tout ce que j'ai fait pendant toutes ces années… Les Anciens… Pourquoi…**

**- Je suis allé voir les Anciens…**

**- …**

**- Ils prennent tes actes comme trahison… Mais j'ai réussi à ce qu'ils soient « gentil » a ton égard…**

**- Gentil ?? Mais… et Kurogane ? Que va-t-il arriver ??**

**Bizarrement il sentit comme un poids au niveau de son estomac et de son cœur. Sa tête lui tournait.**

**Les yeux brillants d'Ashura lui donnèrent des frissons… Il savait sans doute déjà la réponse à cette question… Se demandant s'il voulait vraiment savoir…**

**- Quelqu'un… se chargera de ton ami…**

**- Quoi ? Je… je veux parler aux Anciens... S'il vous plait Ashura-sama… Pourquoi ? Il… Il n'a rien fait !**

**Il se leva et se rattrapa à la table, manquant de tomber. Sa vue se troublant légèrement. Il fronça les sourcils.**

**- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… Sa mort n'est pas une priorité… Tant qu'il ne découvre pas… Il lui reste du temps avant de mourir… Mais malheureusement pour toi tu ne le verras plus…**

**- Vous…**

**Fye compris lorsque ses jambes ne lui permirent plus de tenir debout.**

**Il était drogué. **

**Un genou à terre, un bras accroché à la table ce qui la fit tanguer. Une tasse renversa sont contenu par terre alors que l'autre tombait et s'écrasait au sol dans un grand bruit…**

**Les seules choses qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans le néant, étaient les yeux d'Ashura qui brillaient dans l'obscurité ainsi que le liquide sombre qui s'écoulait de la table jusqu'au sol, au milieu des débris de verre de la tasse cassée. **

**Entendant, pourtant, très clairement le bruit de chaque goutte qui tombait…**

**ooooooooooo**

**Kurogane allait partir comme à son habitude, ouvrant la porte il tomba sur Tomoyo. Elle était essoufflée et semblait inquiète.**

**Elle lui tendit un papier qu'il prit, attendant des explications.**

**- J'ai fait un rêve… A propos de ton ami… fye… Il a besoin de toi… Le papier te dira ou aller… S'il te plait sois prudent…**

**Par « rêve », Kurogane savait très bien qu'il s'agissait plutôt de prémonition. Elle avait ce don. La première fois qu'elle avait eut ce genre de rêve, elle avait eut tellement peur…**

**En fait il s'agissait de la mort des parents de Kurogane par l'attaque des Ombres… Elle n'avait pas bien comprit… Elle ne savait pas et elle s'en était toujours voulue… Kurogane pourtant avait toujours agit avec elle, avec une telle gentillesse (à la Kurogane quoi XD).**

**Celui-ci serra le papier avant de partir en courant. Dans quoi le blond s'était-il encore fourré ?**

**Tomoyo le regarda partir avant de lui crier : « Et… Fait confiance à ton instinct… ».**

**Sur le coup Kurogane n'y fit pas attention… Il faisait toujours confiance à son instinct…**

**Une fois le brun hors de vue, une silhouette s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille.**

**- Tu désires vraiment l'aider… Mais es-tu prêtes à perdre une chose aussi précieuse ?**

**- Oui… Je suis prête Yûko-san…**

**Celle-ci sourit tristement. Ils avaient encore tous un grand chemin à faire et beaucoup de chose à perdre… Mais…**

**- En échange de ton vœu…**

**Yuko passa sa main devant le visage de la jeune fille, et celle-ci s'endormit lentement dans ses bras...**

* * *

_Hey Hey Hey XD on se donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre? xD ça commence à être un peu le bordel ma fic XD mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'expliquerai tout xD_

_meme si je passe des nuits blanche à réfléchir tellement je veux écrire une fic bien xD (et pourtant c pas le cas xD raaaaah TT je veux etre un génie de l'écriture XD sa serai bien XD)_

_en tout cas ce soir je vais bien dormir.. enfin j'espère XD Je m'empêcherai de penser à ma(mes) fic(s) xD _

_BREEEEEEEEEF XD VIVE LES BONHOMME DE NEIGE xD (moé je sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de le dire XD)_

_tapez 1 pour éjecter Ashura_

_tapez 2 pour un lemon de chez lemon *o* (moi je tape deux aussi XD YEAAAAAAAH xD)_

_tapez 3 si vous savez pas quoi taper XD_

_taper 4 si vous avez jamais mis de reviews xD _

_(bon quand je dit taper... c mettre une review avec le chiffre XD)_

_YOP je vous laisse je vais réviser XD (Kuro: on s'en fou --' / moi: ... TT)  
_


	12. Donne moi

après une longue absence voici la suite XD

désolé entre la fac et certaines problèmes de familles j'ai pa pu mettre la suite plus tot et surtout mettre une suite plus longue

encore désolé =)

mais vos encouragement m'aiderons a surmonter tout ça xD ... bon désolé j'arrête de vous emmerder.. moi qui voulais un speech de 6 mètres de long je vais en fait m'arrêter là en espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre... en précisant que le prochain chapitre je mettrai plusieurs éléments de réponses pour ceux qui trouve que ça tourne en rond je m'en excuse =)

je suis pas non plus un génie xD (dommage dommage ) mais je fait de mon mieux et c'est déjà pas mal xD

bref =)

* * *

**  
**

**La première chose qu'il vit quand il se réveilla, ce fut le plafond sombre recouvert de diverses taches… Peut-être du sang ? Peut-être… Fye n'aurait su le dire, sa tête était encore embrouillée et son corps engourdi sans doute par la drogue.**

**La seule chose qui le marqua, fut la forte odeur de sang qui régnait dans cette sale dont les murs tout aussi sales et triste que le plafond. Des murs aux couleurs sombres, aucune lumière ne filtrant à travers la minuscule fenêtre qui régnait sur la pièce, juste en face de la porte.**

**Bizarrement l'odeur dégagée lui était désagréable. Une odeur de sang… Macabre…**

**En aucun cas il n'avait envie de ce sang, il voulait juste oublier où il se trouvait malgré cette odeur insistante qui s'insinuait dans son esprit.**

* * *

**Kurogane courait, c'était une des rares fois ou il était aussi paniqué. Il ne cessait de se répéter « merde ! merde ! MERDE !! », en maudissant cet abruti de blond qui s'était encore fourré dans les emmerdes.**

**Il courait à en perdre haleine, bousculant les rares personnes qu'il croisait sur le chemin pendant cette heure tardive, sans prendre le temps de s'excuser. Courant à travers les rues de plus en plus désertes, il s'approchait de plus en plus…**

* * *

**Un… rêve ?**

**Où était-il ? Sans s'en rendre compte il avait de nouveau sombré dans un épais brouillard…**

**Un brouillard dense, qui s'était dissipé, faisant place à un endroit faiblement éclairé par le ciel étoilé.**

**Une petite place faisait face au blond. Pas petit, mais pas grand. Un endroit bordé de maison abandonné et en ruine, en son centre un immense arbre… Comme sortit d'un conte de fée, si irréel.**

**C'était un arbre étrange presque… Vide. Il n'y avait pas de feuilles ni de fleurs sur lui mais c'était comme s'il brillait au clair de lune, comme s'il était vivant tout en étant mort. Une drôle d'impression…**

**Sentant une présence à côté de lui il se retourna.**

**- Chii ?**

**Celle-ci le regarda avec un sourire sans rien dire avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers lui.**

**Elle était habillée tout en noir, une robe bordé de dentelles noires au bout des longues manches ainsi qu'au cou, le vêtement montant pour cacher la peau laiteuse de la nuque, les cheveux tombant élégamment sur ses épaules. Elle était pied nu mais quelque chose brillait au niveau de la poitrine : un pendentif, en forme de larme.**

**Fye ouvrit la bouche. Il n'avait jamais vu ses habits. Mais… Après tout il était dans un rêve.**

**Elle s'approcha, son expression extrêmement mature se peignait sur son visage, fixant de ses yeux brillant le blond qui n'osait pas bouger.**

**Elle s'arrêta, toujours souriante avant de lui montrer de la main le centre de la place. Fye écarquilla les yeux, il y avait comme des petites lumières un peu partout, concentré sur les branches de l'arbre, brillant d'une pale lueur jaunâtre. Devant ce spectacle il resta muet puis… Il se re-concentra sur Chii ayant tout d'un coup l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Mais alors pourquoi…**

**- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?**

**Un rire lui répondit. Léger et gracieux mais en même temps sa voix était légèrement grave. Il se tourna vers Chii et la regarda. Quelque chose n'allait pas.**

**- Qui… êtes-vous ?**

**Non ce n'était pas Chii… Souriant encore plus, montrant ses dents blanches, elle avança ses mains et prit le visage de Fye dans ses paumes.**

**- Appelle moi… Freya… Je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi…**

* * *

**Quand Kurogane arriva enfin, il fut surprit par une ombre. Il se retourna prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait, mais il fut bien surprit quand une jeune femme arriva.**

**Belle, gracieuse, avec de longs cheveux flottant derrière elle alors qu'elle marchait lentement mais d'un pas assuré vers lui.**

**- Je t'attendais…**

**- Pardon ? T'es qui toi ?**

**Elle esquissa un faible sourire.**

**- Tu es là pour sauver Fye non ? Ashura n'est pas la… Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu viennes… Comprendre les gens… cela a toujours était un problème pour lui…**

**- Qui es-tu ?**

**- Freya…**

**Il fronça les sourcils, enfin encore plus que d'habitude si c'était possible. Elle se foutait de sa gueule ou quoi ? Plus important… Il fallait qu'il trouve Fye… Il allait passer mais elle se mit sur le chemin.**

**- Tu ne le trouveras pas sans mon aide. Crois-tu que Ashura sois stupide ?**

**- Si tu es vraiment là pour m'aider... je suppose que oui…**

**Elle sourit encore.**

**- Suis moi...**

**- Pourquoi je devrais vous croire ?**

**- Il n'y a pas de raison particulière…**

**Kurogane serra les dents. Devrait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Quelque chose dans ses yeux lui disait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et puis il n'avait pas le temps de discuter…**

**- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi… Mais… Pour Fye…**

**- …**

**Elle se retourna et se mit en marche le brun derrière sur ses gardes, entrant dans le bâtiment sombre.**

**Déambulant dans les couloirs il suivit docilement, ou presque Freya qui le guida jusqu'à une porte, glissant une clé pour ouvrir la porte blindée avec un « clic » sonore.**

**La porte s'ouvrit dans un sinistre grincement, laissant voir l'intérieur de la pièce, assez spacieuse, mais vide à part un lit au fond de la pièce sombre, où un corps semblait reposer.**

**Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le tas gisant dans le coin sur le matelas recouvert d'un drap rouge sombre. Il attrapa la nuque du blond et souleva sa tête, son front était tout transpirant, il enleva les cheveux collants d'une main avant d'appeler doucement le vampire –avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même-.**

**Doucement l'endormit ouvrit les yeux.**

**- Fre… ya… ?**

**- Elle…**

**Kurogane se retourna prêt à la voir mais il n'y avait personne… Il prit le blond dans ses bras, ils ne devraient pas trainer ici.**

**Il se leva et partit, se demandant qui était vraiment cette Freya…**

* * *

**Quand Kurogane arriva il retrouva chez lui Yûko et Tomoyo, elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. Elles buvaient toutes les deux du thé…**

**Du… thé ? Cela surprit le brun qui s'approcha et vit ses doutes se confirmer. Ce que buvait Yuko n'avait rien n'avoir avec du thé… Il aurait dû s'en douter… Un bon sake pour cette bonne vieille sorcière.**

**Il grogna en emportant son léger fardeau dans la chambre, c'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il était réveillé et qu'il le regardait avec un sourire béa. Ce qui ne plû pas au brun qui le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit.**

**- Espèce d'abrutit ! Ca t'amuse de faire croire que t'es dans les vapes ?**

**- Hyuuu Kuro-papaaaa est en colèreeee !!!**

**Le brun serra le poing pour ne pas le frapper. Et dire qu'il avait été inquiet pour cet imbécile ? Non mais n'importe quoi…**

**- Crétin !**

**Il allait quitter la pièce quand Fye se jeta sur son bras. A quatre pattes sur le lit le bras tendu, la tête basse, les cheveux cachant son visage.**

**- Qu'est-ce q…**

**- Merci… Mais… Tu n'aurais pas dû…**

**Kurogane serra le poing mais voir le blond comme ça n'arrangeait pas les choses, il fallait lui remettre les idées en place.**

**Un bruit sourd et une légère douleur, par de quoi tuer mais de quoi bien réveiller.**

**Fye fut surprit quand il sentit un coup de poing, lâchant le bras du brun, le fixant.**

**- Et toi tu n'aurait pas dû te faire attraper…**

**- Hyu Kuro-puu était inquiet pour moi ?**

**Toujours à prendre tout a la rigolade. Le brun grogna. C'était cette partie de lui qu'il détestait, toujours à être aussi imprudent et à ne pas se soucier s'il devait perdre sa vie ou non.**

**- Bon lève toi si t'es réveillé !**

**Le blond se mit sur ses jambes mais il trébucha se raccrochant à Kurogane qui l'insultait mentalement. Il avait surestimé son corps, les drogues d'Ashura semblaient bien plus coriaces que celles de ces précédents bourreaux.**

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?**

**- Pardon Kuro-Kuro mais je crois qu'il faut que je me repose…**

**- Crétin, tu en fais toujours trop.**

**- Hyu mais c'est kuro-toutou qui m'a dit de me lever, continua Fye en rigolant, avec une moue faussement triste.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Tu veux que je te console peut-être ?**

**Fye se releva un peu, prenant toujours appuie sur le brun. Il aimait voir l'expression énervée du brun, ses yeux le brûlant par leur intensité.**

**- Je veux un bisou de Kuro-Sama !! S'exclama un Fye tout sourire mais quand même prêt à éviter le pire –un coup de poing par exemple… - malgré le fait que son esprit soit encore embué.**

**Mais pour seule réponse, il reçut le regard noir de Kurogane. Il voulait jouer à ça ?**

**- Ne joue pas avec moi…**

**- Je ne joue pas Kuro-nyaaaaan !!! Je veux un bisouuuu !!!**

**Kurogane ce dit que décidément les drogues le rendaient encore plus con qu'à l'ordinaire.**

**Il faisait vraiment la tête de l'innocent, le brun attrapa le menton du blond et le souleva, approcha ses lèvres vers celle du vampire qui eut un hoquet de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, il voulait le pousser à bout mais là…**

**Le brun se dit que ça ne serait pas plus mal de l'embrasser. Les lèvres légèrement tremblantes du blond qui pourtant ne bougeait pas, ne faisant aucun geste pour se défiler, fixant Kurogane d'un air à la fois interdit et paniqué, comme s'il n'arrivait plus à bouger…**

**Non décidemment il ne pouvait pas faire… Fye avait l'excuse des drogues qu'il avait reçut mais lui il n'avait aucune excuse pour faire ça. Aucune excuse. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, sentant le souffle légèrement fruité du blond, glissant sa main sur le visage en face de lui, posant la paume de façon à cacher les yeux bleus pour ne pas qu'il le regarde.**

**Le vampire attrapa le poignet du brun, mais ne dit pas un mot alors que celui-ci pressait son front contre le dos de sa main qui elle-même était posé doucement sur le visage du suceur de sang.**

**Puis Kurogane éloigna son visage et laissa tomber sa main, malgré ça le blond ne lâcha pas le poignet de celui-ci.**

**Kurogane dévisagea le visage rarement sérieux et perdu du blond, peut-être l'effet des drogues ?**

**Il enleva la main de son poignet.**

**- Tu croyais quoi? Kurogane rigola, méfie toi la prochaine fois… Ne joue pas avec moi…**

**- …**

**Il sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant dessus, la main sur son visage.**

**- A quoi je joue moi… murmura-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre ses « invités ». Il avait envie d'un bon verre lui aussi…**

* * *

**Quand il se réveilla son esprit était bien clair et son corps bougeait à la normale. Il avait enfin retrouvé toutes ces facultés motrices.**

**Il se rappelait maintenant son « rêve ».**

**- - - - -**

**« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »**

**Toujours ce sourire sur son visage.**

**« Ici… Peut-être qu'il se trouve des réponses … »**

**Apaisante elle s'avança vers l'arbre, les lumières scintillantes, s'amusaient à se refléter dans ces cheveux, les faisait couleur or…**

**« Ici ? Des réponses ? »**

**Fye ne comprenait pas... Ici ? N'était-il pas dans un rêve ? Et cet arbre…**

**« Ici… Cet endroit existe dans la réalité… et... Des réponses… Peut-être… Sois patient… »**

**Elle répondit tout en s'approchant toujours plus près de l'arbre jusqu'à en toucher le tronc de sa main pale.**

**« Pourquoi ? Des réponses… Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je cherche… »**

**Fye s'avança lui aussi près de l'arbre, les lumières dansantes dans ses cheveux or. Pourquoi faisait-il ce rêve ?**

**« Fye… Le moment venu fait ce que tu dois faire et... Ne regrette en aucun cas… »**

**Fye fut surprit par cette phrase, dont l'intonation semblait si triste…**

**« Vous n'êtes pas Chii… Mais je vous connaît n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Elle se détourna de l'arbre en entendant la question pour faire face à son interlocuteur, le visage triste, Fye aurait presque parié voir des larmes perler sur ses joues… Où peut-être était-ce toutes ses lumières qui volaient autour d'eux, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement… Sa tête était tellement lourde…**

**« Oui on se connaît… »**

**Elle sourit avant de poser une main chaude sur sa joue.**

**« … »**

**Ce contact semblait familier au vampire… La même chaleur que celle de Chii… Ce pourrait-il alors que…**

**« Souviens toi… Ici sont les réponses… Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps mais… Viens avec ton ami… »**

**- - - - -**

**Il se leva et sortit de la pièce il devrait en parler à Kurogane… Cela ne semblait pas être simplement un rêve…**

**Il fut surprit de voir Kurogane songeur devant un verre de sake, alors que Yuuko était allongé de tout son long quémandant un autre verre ainsi qu'à manger… Tomoyo semblait être partit… Ou alors… peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais était là ? En arrivant ici, il avait était un peu embrouillé par les drogues… L'espace d'un instant l'image du brun tout proche de lui ce fit dans son esprit, les lèvres prête des siennes suivit d'un contact chaud sur le visage. Sa main…**

**Se souvenant vaguement de l'avoir embêté, comme à son habitude. Il avait était trop loin comme toujours, mais il aimait tellement embêter le brun.**

**Il avait bien envie d'un verre lui aussi…**

**Il venait de se rendre compte que c'était le matin. Devait-il en parler a Kurogane à propos de ce rêve ?**

**- Hyu… Kuro-sama boit de bon matin ?**

**- Ferme la !**

**Toujours à aboyer…**

**- Tu ferais mieux de te préparer, je te rappelle que malgré tout ce qu'il se passe j'ai un travail que je dois accomplir.**

**- Ne sois pas fâché Kuro-Kuro… je dit ça pour ton bien. Quoi que j'aimerai bien boire un petit verre moi aussi, et tout en disant cela il tendit la main vers la bouteille mais le brun fut plus rapide et il vida les quelques gorgés qui restaient sous les gémissements de désespoir de la sorcière.**

**Reposant la bouteille sur la table il se leva pour ranger les restes de la beuverie d'hier soir.**

**Fye pestant contre le « méchant Kuro-toutou » qui lui avait enlevé son sake de la bouche tout en allant se laver. D'ailleurs l'eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien. En fin de compte il en parlerait ce soir à ce sadique buveur de sake.**

* * *

**Yuuko fixait le dos de Kurogane alors qu'il lavait les verres et le reste. Elle faisait un regard en coin signifiant qu'elle avait compris son petit manège.**

**- Alors comme ça il ne te laisse pas indifférent…**

**Il se retourna vers elle furieux. Oui il savait que cette sorcière savait tout… Et le pire c'était le regard qu'elle affichait quand elle le regardait. Qu'elle soit sarcastique ou sérieuse, il n'arrivait pas à parler avec elle.**

**- Après avoir squatter chez moi comme ça toute la nuit tu compte encore rester là à poser ce genre de question débile ?**

**- Oh !! Monsieur n'est pas très marrant… toujours rabat-joie et en plus est de mauvaise foi. Et en plus j'ai pas eut à manger et j'ai faiiiiiiiiiim…**

**Elle soupirait comme si elle allait mourir, alors que Kurogane finissait la vaisselle. Il ne répondit pas et puis prit ses affaires.**

**- Dites à l'autre ahuri de se bouger moi j'y vais…**

**Et il partit sans même écouter les plaintes de la jeune femme qui voulait vraiment manger parce que de toute façon elle n'avait plus de sake.**

**Quand Fye arriva il pu voir un ravissant sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la sorcière alors qu'elle entamait un paquet de gâteau qu'elle avait sans doute trouvé dans un placard.**

**- Tu en veux ?**

**- Non merci.**

**- Dommage j'aurais bien voulu du sake en échange…**

**Fye sourit. Yuko se leva et s'avança vers la porte avec le blond.**

**Elle lui posa une main affectueuse sur la joue, ce contact lui rappela Freya. Elle sourit tristement avant de partir de son côté.**

* * *

**Absorbé par son travail, la paperasse il avait vaguement entendu Fye rentrer dans le bureau, il s'était installé dans un coin et ne cessait de fixer sur lui un regard insistant sans un mot.**

**Il allait se relever, vaguement énervé, pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait quand la porte s'ouvrit…**

**Et… Kurogane ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir… En tout cas pas ici. Il sentait déjà les ennuis, encore plus que d'habitude mais peut-être, espérait-il, il se trompait ?**


	13. c'est comme ça

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles review =) voila la suite... bientot la fin.... ahah ^^ merci à ceux qui ont lu jusque là =) j'essaierai de mettre un chap plus tôt =) bref enjoy ^^

* * *

Kurogane se retrouvait devant une grande porte de bois. Lourde et richement décorée. La porte s'ouvrit alors qu'ils avançaient tout les trois. Yuuki –l'héritière d'une des 4 grandes familles- suivit de Kurogane et du blond.

Quand le brun avait ressentit un mauvais pressentiment peut-être se trompait-il ? Mais il n'en avait pas l'impression. En effet la jeune fille lui avait parlé d'une chose d'horrible qui se serait produit chez elle, dans la maison de ses prédécesseurs. Jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu leur en dire plus. Les emmenant chez elle à un pas rapide. Se refusant à dire mot.

Ce n'était pas Kurogane qui allait être contre. Il lui avait demandé des explications mais rien n'y fit. Elle était vraiment têtue et gardait obstinément ses lèvres closes devant les demandes du brun. Le blond avait fini de faire l'idiot et se comportait presque comme un être civilisé. Suivant silencieusement les deux autres. Etonnamment, aucune blague de mauvais goûts ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Très étonnant.

Les lourdes portes s'entrouvrirent dans un grincement sonore digne d'un tremblement de terre, laissant apercevoir rien d'autre que des ténèbres. S'avançant, Yuuki en tête, ils dépassèrent l'entrée, Fye muet d'admiration devant une telle demeure faillit dire une bêtise, question d'habitude mais ce fut surtout le regard noir que Kurogane lui lança qui le fit sourire. Décidément il le connaissait trop bien.

Il ne put s'empêcher alors de glisser à l'oreille de celui-ci un « hyuuu Kuro-Kuro fait peur avec cette tête » tout sourire. C'est que… Il ne pouvait jamais résister à un Kurogane énervé. Mais néanmoins, celui-ci réussit à retenir la pulsion meurtrière qui l'avait soudainement envahit pour se concentrer sur la vieille maison qui s'étendait devant lui.

Une maison typiquement japonaise lui faisait face. Belle, imposante et qui sentait le poids des années. Des gardes se trouvaient ça et là, semblant surveiller comme des choses invisibles au commun des mortels, ne portant aucune attention aux deux visiteurs.

Un vieil homme s'approcha cependant, courbé par tant d'année de loyaux services, il s'approcha du petit groupe, saluant comme il se doit la maîtresse des lieux. Elle s'inclina légèrement en retour. Plus un signe de tête pour signifier quelque chose. Un accord secret entre eux. Comme s'il comprenait il fit signe au groupe de l'accompagner.

Marchant dans les couloirs silencieux, simplement accompagné par des craquements que le sol de bois provoquait, suivant leurs hôtes. Au bout d'un moment une odeur nouvelle s'éleva, se retrouvant dans une petite pièce peu éclairée, couverte de tatami, où l'on trouvait à la place du mur du fond, un passage obscur.

L'ouverture ressemblait à un passage secret. Un passage que peu de personne était censé connaître et très peu entretenu. Un vieux passage miteux d'où s'échappait des relents de moisissure et d'humidité. Ce tunnel menait dans une autre salle. Etonnamment la pièce qui suivit semblait neuve et assez éclairée. Des rayonnages s'étalaient où de vieux écrit résidaient.

Tout au fond, il se trouvait un meuble différent de l'ensemble qui composait la salle. Les bibliothèques de bois simple faisaient place à une armoire sculptée, beaucoup plus haute que les autres. Les livres aussi y semblaient différents. L'atmosphère que dégageait cet endroit était étouffante.

- Les livres qui sont présent ici sont des œuvres que mes ancêtres ont rassemblé ou écris au fil des années. Il se trouve qu'i y est les plus rares et les plus vieux livres de la cité. Malheureusement il semblerait que quelqu'un est réussit à se glisser ici et est volait un livre. I s'agirait de l »l'histoire des Ombres ». Je ne sais pas ce que le voleur en question y cherchait. Mais je pense que cela est assez important pour vous avertir.

- Qu'y avait-il dans ce livre ? Questionna Kurogane.

- Hum… Certaines choses que peu de gens savent... Malheureusement je n'en connais moi-même pas le contenu. Ma famille garde ces livres à l'abri, nous savons reconnaître ceux que nous sommes censé garder et connaissons de quoi ils parlent juste en surface. La seule chose que je sais… C'est que dans ce livre ont y fait référence aux êtres de légende… Les vampires…

Les derniers mots prononcés, elle regarda légèrement Fye. Elle devait sans aucun doute savoir qui il était. La plupart des gens savaient que les vampires existaient mais ne pensaient pas que dans la cité il pourrait y en avoir. D'autres, commençaient à douter de leur existence. Et d'autres… sentait ces choses. Mais ces personnes là étaient rares.

Ceux qui connaissaient personnellement les vampires gardaient jalousement le secret. Même s'il n'y avait pas de lui qui interdise d'en parler. Mais c'est l'effet que fait un vampire quand on le rencontre… Un être mythique qui vous envoûte intentionnellement ou pas ? Personne ne le savait mais néanmoins, les personnes qui croisaient un vampire n'en parlait pas. C'était comme ça.

Yuuki regarda de nouveau son serviteur et il s'inclina avant de sortir de la pièce.

- J'aimerai que vous le retrouviez si cela est possible. Yûko-san m'a dit de m'adresser à vous. S'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'incliner.

- Je ne sais pas ce que la sorcière à dans la tête mais je ne vois pas comment le retrouver…

- Voyons Kuro-toutou ne soit pas défaitiste voyons ! Ajouta Fye sur un ton léger.

- La ferme, cracha celui-ci entre ses dents ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire Yuuki.

- Nous serions ravi de vous aidez, expliqua Fye à la jeune fille alors que Kurogane ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

- Puisque cela est décidé je voudrais que vous me suiviez.

Sans un mot de plus elle les amena de nouveau à travers le couloir aux murs suintant d'humidité et de moisi, remontant dans la salle du début. Au lieu de repartir dans la même direction pour sortir de la demeure, elle prit un autre chemin, toujours aussi peu éclairé, arrivant près d'une porte coulissante déjà ouverte. Un salon y était. Une table où étaient posé des tasses de thé fumante se trouvait en son centre. Le vieil homme se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait une autre porte coulissante, celle-ci fermée. S'asseyant, Yuuki invita le brun et le blond à en faire autant.

- Je voudrais que vous buviez ce thé spécialement fait pour vous.

Fye, se retenant de dire « il ne fallait pas » se contenta de sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi dans cette demeure il n'était pas d'humeur à faire des blagues ou à faire l'idiot –ou alors juste un peu par habitude-.

Quand à Kurogane, pour seule et unique réponse il grogna légèrement. Goûtant cet arôme improbable. Il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il y avait dedans. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur, le goût était fort mais en même temps faible. C'était un sentiment étrange.

Fye quand a lui trempa à peine sa lèvre supérieure dans le liquide pour le recueillir ensuite d'un léger coup de langue. Avant de boire une gorgée brûlante, le liquide pâle glissant le long de sa gorge.

Yuuki buvait elle aussi, soufflant faisant partir la fumée, réchauffant ses mains autour de la tasse brûlante.

Fye se sentait bizarre mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire. Puis il remarqua le regard de la jeune fille et du brun posé sur lui, juste avant qu'il ne ressente une vive douleur à la tête. La tasse tomba de ses mains alors qu'il pressait ses doigts contre ses tempes. Se levant il s'approcha de la porte fermée. Il fallait qu'il sorte, il le fallait, faisant coulisser la porte sans entendre les paroles inquiètes de Kurogane il se retrouva en face d'un vieil arbre qu'il connaissait bien. Pas aussi féerique que dans son rêve, sans toutes ses lumières dansantes autour de lui, mais scintillant d'une manière peu naturel mais envoûtante.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, son mal de tête partit mais lassa place à une soif qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. La soif de sang incontrôlable. Il ne vit pas le visage aux sourcils froncé qui le regardait, se demandant ce qui se passait, il ne vit pas qu'il était tombé à genou et que le brun l'était lui aussi, à côté posant une main sur son épaule, i ne vit pas non plus le visage intrigué et peut-être inquiet de Yuuki, un peu plus loin. Il ne vit pas que ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur doré depuis un bon moment. Il ne vit que le cou mat qui l'appelait irrésistiblement et sans mots, il planta ses crocs et bu encore et encore, sentant dans sa gorge le liquide rouge et chaud, si bon qui coulait.

Kurogane serra les dents. Il n'avait rien vu, seul le vampire comptait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Se laissant aller aux crocs du blond, son regard se posa sur l'arbre irréel, en face de lui. Il ne voyait que cet arbre et ne sentait que le corps du vampire contre le sien, ses canines plantées férocement dans la chair. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela. Il se rappela de toutes ces choses enfouies quelque part, bien cachées en lui.

Cet arbre, ce vampire, cet homme…

Puis il ne vit plus rien que du noir et ne sentit plus rien que du froid.

Il se rappela de l'homme qui l'entraînait à l'épée quand il était enfant près de cet arbre. Il se rappelait de la fois ou il avait croisé un petit garçon blond avec son jumeau. Il se rappelait de l'attaque des Ombres ou il était allé se réfugier près de cet arbre. Il se rappelait de tant de chose après tant d'année. Comment avait-il fait pour tout oublier ? Fye… Et son frère.

Il les avait déjà rencontré. C'était il y avait tellement longtemps. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en souvienne. Et puis il avait bien changé.

Oui tout avait bien changé….

OOOOOOOOOO

Fye réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui, Yuuki l'appelait comme distante, d'une voix lointaine, alors qu'il tenait dans les bras le corps immobile de Kurogane, sa bouche encore pleins de sang coulant le long de sa gorge salissant ses habits ainsi que ceux du brun.

Pendant qu'il se nourrissait sauvagement de son Kuro-Chan il avait pu voir des images. Ces images appartenaient au passé du guerrier. Et… ils se connaissaient. Un lointain passé, un passé ou son frère était encore vivant et ou il n'était pas encore vampire. Non pas encore… Mais peu de temps après. Etait-ce le destin qui les avait fait rencontrer de nouveau ?

Il regardait tétanisé le corps inerte du brun alors que des hommes entrait dans la pièce, arrachant presque le corps de ses mains, ils l'emmenèrent dans une chambre d'ami.

Encore sous le choc Fye voulu suivre le brun, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on l'emmenait, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'i entendit la voix de Yuuki qui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois réveillé, Kurogane avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche. Jamais Fye ne l'avait mordu comme ça jusqu'à s'évanouir. Oui alors était-ce dû à la vu de cet arbre? Sa mère, quand il était petit, lui avait dit qu'il était magique. Et il semblait que Fye lui aussi avait été comme « appelé » par cet arbre. Fye… Il se leva d'un bond, tournant violemment la tête, ravivant la douleur aigue que la morsure avait provoquée.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il remarqua le blond assis sur une chaise près de lui, les bras et la tête posés sur le lit, il avait du rester là. Se sentait-t-il coupable ? L'expression inquiète de l'endormi lui donnèrent la réponse : sans doute.

Il le regarda avec douceur –ce qui était rare pour quelqu'un comme Kurogane-, avançant sa main vers les cheveux d'or, caressant très légèrement les mèches douces. Passant ses doigts encore et encore sur ses cheveux, s'arrêtant en voyant le vampire bouger légèrement, la bouche entrouverte, d'où un souffle chaud s'échappait.

Attirait par ses lèvres parfaite, il toucha du bout de l'index la lèvre inférieure, l'effleurant comme une caresse. Se rappelant de ses crocs plantés plus tôt en lui, il enleva la main. Il pouvait ressembler à un ange mais il n'en était pas un.

Il était étrange et Kurogane ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Il était attiré par cet homme. Il allait se pencher sur lui quand la porte s'ouvrit. Yuuki entra et le blond se réveilla.

Celui-ci, après s'être enlevé le sang et changé ses vêtement eux même taché il s'était rendu au chevet du guerrier, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

- Je dois m'absenter. Quand vous vous sentirez prêt à partir dites le à Eduro-San, il vous raccompagnera à la sortit, il attendra devant la porte de la chambre. Pour ce qui est des vêtements je me ferais un plaisir de vous les donner. Ils appartenaient à mes ancêtres... Je n'en ai donc aucune utilité. En ce qui concerne ma requête, je vous en remercie encore.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina et sortit de la pièce suivit par le vieil homme qui ferma silencieusement la porte derrière. Fye ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment plus mature depuis le vol du fameux livre qu'avant… Peut-être était-ce dû à son environnement. Elle se sentait peut-être mieux chez elle après tout.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ils marchaient lentement, la nuit était tombée. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé dans la demeure de Yuuki, ils n'auraient pas su le dire exactement.

D'un coup, quelque chose changea. Echangeant un regard, Kurogane et Fye sautèrent chacun d'un côté alors qu'une lame traversait l'air, là où ils se trouvaient un moment plus tôt. Ouis suivirent d'autres couteaux, Fye les esquivaient facilement sautant partout, aussi agile qu'un chat. Kurogane avait sortit, quand a lui, son arme de son fourreau, les arrêtant d'un coup de lame.

Fye s'étaient avançait vers la source, sautant habilement en évitant tout les projectiles. L'ennemi s'avança, aussi agile que Fye, sortant un sabre pour se battre, Fye fit sortir ses griffes, les yeux jaunes, luisant dans l'obscurité. Se jetant sur l'homme en noir, Fye griffa légèrement sa joue, laissant une marque rouge puis esquiva un coup alors que Kurogane criait « HOY » derrière pour que l'adversaire se retourne pour se retrouver face à face.

Il lança un bref regard vers le blond, lui signifiant de ne pas intervenir. Celui-ci un peu vexé de perdre sa proie perdit pourtant la couleur or de ses yeux ainsi que ses griffes, s'écartant un peu mais toujours sur le qui vive.

Regardant les deux hommes comme dansant ensemble, évitant les coups, en portant d'autres, avançant et reculant. Le visage fermé. Kurogane se blessa au bras, trop concentré à porter un coup. A la suite de quoi un sourire se dessina sur le visage ennemi. Une ouverture se fit et le brun porta son coup, blessant sérieusement l'homme en face de lui.

Des gouttes de sang tombaient et s'écrasaient sur le sol, formant des traînées sombres que l'on retrouvaient sur les lames qui bougeaient avec frénésie, essayant de blesser mortellement l'ennemi. Les yeux de Fye brillèrent à cette vue.

Kurogane réussit tant bien que mal à désarmer son adversaire, le mettant au sol, la pointe de son arme sur sa gorge, ramassant le sabre maintenant à terre. Fye se rapprocha alors que le brun regardait réellement le visage toujours souriant de l'homme qui les avait attaqué un peu pus tôt. Il faillit en lâcher ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Alors, tu vas bien à ce que je vois.

Il resta bouche bée alors que le blond les regardait tour a tour. Apparemment ils se connaissaient.

Kurogane hésita un moment avant de tendre sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais garda tout de même son arme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu me reconnais… Je suis touché !

Comment ne pas le reconnaître. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui l'avait initié à l'art du combat.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hitsugi ?

- J'aurai bien aimé parler du passé et tout ça … Dommage, il rigola un instant alors que le brun lui lançait un regard de tueur, je voulais juste voir comment tu te débrouillait au combat. Et... c'est pas mal du tout.

- Tu crois que je vais gober ton excuse ?

- Toujours aussi perspicace. Son ton était ironique mais son air ne montrait aucun amusement. On m'a demandé de vous faire peur. J'ai accepté seulement pour toi. J'ai des choses à te demander mais avant… Je suis au courant pour le vol tu livre et c'est à un rapport avec... certaines personnes… Les Anciens… Je suppose que tu connais, rajouta-t-il en jetant un regard sur le blond.

Il avança en disant « suivez moi, je vais tout vous raconter ». Kurogane décida de lui rendre son arme, le suivant suivit du blond. Sur le chemin il reprit la parole, rassuré par l'absence de gens dans les rues.

- Dans le livre il est expliqué la nature et l'existence des Ombres. Ils ont eut peur que quelqu'un mette la main sur ce livre et sache des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas à savoir…

- Comme toi ?

- Ahah… On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais… Je suis encore là alors ne vous en faites pas pour moi…

- Tu travailles pour eux, alors dit moi ou ils se trouvent…

- Hum… si seulement je le savais moi-même… Après la catastrophe qui est survenu chez nous. Après l'attaque des Ombres je n'ai pas cessé de rechercher les fautifs…

- Les Ombres ? Il suffit de sortir de la Cité et il y en un nombre incalculable…

- Ce n'est pas si simple. En fait les Ombres ne sont pas des monstres qui ont toujours existé. Ils sont apparu quelques temps après la création du vampire originel, le tout premier vampire…

Il se tue et s'arrêtant, regardant droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vide. Kurogane et Fye ne savaient pas où il venait en venir. Le livre était-il si gênant pour que les Anciens veuillent le voler ? Qu'elle était la relation entre eux ?

- En fait les Ombres sont des vampires ratés. Lors du rite qui transforme une personne en vampire, il faut échanger son sang. Le vampire fait boire son sang à l'humain et l'humain donne le sien au vampire. Mais ça ne suffit pas. Il faut que l'humain soit prêt à mourir pour se transformer en vampire complet. Si une de ses choses manquaient pendant le rite, l'humain deviendrait un vampire incomplet, quelque chose entre l'humain et le monstre… Un Ombre.

- Les Ombres seraient le fruit d'un rite incomplet ? Les vampires ont créés ces choses ? C'étaient… des humains autrefois…

Fye ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être choqué. Il savait que sa race cachait de nombreux secret inavouable et se voyait déjà en monstre car il avait besoin de sang humain pour vivre… Mais là, savoir qu'ils étaient responsable de ces créatures qui attaquaient les hommes.

Hitsugi ne prit pas la peine de prendre en compte cette remarque, il pensait bien qu'on pourrait être choqué d'apprendre cela. Il prit une grande inspiration, continuant son récit.

- Les Vampires possèderaient une sorte de contrôle sur les « demi-vampire ».

- Les Ombres, murmura Fye encore sous le choc.

- Une sorte de contrôle ? Kurogane ne comprenait pas tout mais ça sentait mauvais, très mauvais.

- Oui, cela expliquerait qu'ils ne veulent pas que nous le sachions… Mais à savoir si les Anciens sont de ceux qui ont pratiqué des rites et transformé ces humains en Ombre… Une rumeur court aussi… En fait les…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il se tourna d'un coup, la main dans sa nuque. Ils comprirent tous le message, quelqu'un était là et il ne voulait pas de cette conversation. Se collant contre le mur, dans l'obscurité, des fléchettes fondirent sur eux. Hitsugi prit des couteaux cachés et visa l'endroit d'où venait l'attaque. Au bout de quelques temps les tirs cessèrent mais la vision d'Hitsugi se fit trouble.

Kurogane le regarda alors que Fye venait les rejoindre. Hitsugi tomba, murmurant « c'était empoisonné » alors que le brun le rattrapait.

OOOOOOOO

Après l'avoir emmené d'urgence chez Yuki –car sa résidence se trouvait assez proche- Fye et Kurogane se consultèrent.

- Les Anciens ont volé le livre pour ne pas qu'on sache qu'elles relations ils…. Nous avons avec les Ombres…

- Tu n'es pas comme eux.

Fye lui fit un sourire. Si, il était comme eux mais se plaindre maintenant ne résoudrait rien. Son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre où reposait Hitsugi. Il s'était mis à transpirer un peu plus tôt, les yeux clos, certainement dans le coma, il semblait faire un énorme cauchemar, les yeux palpitants.

- C'est sûrement un coup d'Ashura-sama. Je ne pense pas que ton ami sache où se trouve les Anciens. Seul Ashura-sama les voit et nous transmet ensuite leurs ordres… On devrait peut-être aller le voir…

- Pardon ? Tu ne te rappelle pas ce qui est arrivé la dernière que tu es aller le voir ?

- Ashura-sama est un maître dans l'art de fabriquer des poisons…

- Ca ne m'étonnes pas… Yuuki a dit qu'elle allait voir si elle peut nous aider…

Le brun repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Chargeant lui-même les autres de faire le sale boulot, il se contentait de donner des ordres sans jamais se montrer. S'il n'avait été que question de sentiment, il serait bien aller lui botter les fesses. Mais il ne le ferait qu'en dernier recoure, cet homme avait l'air dangereux… Et Fye semblait ne pas être prêt à l'affronter. Il restait malgré tout attaché à ce salop.

Fye réfléchissait. Ashura saurait sûrement quel poison avait été utilisé par un des hommes qui avait fait son travail. Car Ashura s'y connaissait en poison, il pourrait avoir un antidote rapidement. Si jamais Yuuki ne trouvait pas une solution ils seraient dans l'impossibilité de choisir. C'était soit la mort d'Hitsugi, soit aller voir Ashura. Et, il le savait, même si cela ne ferait pas plaisir à Kurogane, il choisirait Ashura. Le brun n'était pas du genre à abandonner les gens…

Yuuki avait examiné Hitsugi et était allait dans la pièce conservant les livres anciens, à la recherche d'un livre sur les poisons. Elle s'y était enfermé depuis, affirmant que l'homme ne devrait pas succomber avec un petit moment. Ne rassurant pas le brun sur sa condition. Hitsugi devait être sauvé. En espérant qu'ils puissent y arriver. Fye savait bien ce que pensait Kurogane, si Yuuki n'arrivait pas bientôt avec une réponse, il foncerait voir son ancien maître pour régler ces comptes.

Heureusement la jeune fille ne tarda pas, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé depuis un bon moment. Fye et Kurogane ressassant encore et encore les évènements troublants de ces dernières heures. Ils n'auraient jamais prévu une situation aussi dramatique.

La mine de la maîtresse de maison était sombre. Elle leur apprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver malgré ses recherches, la seule chose utile était qu'avec ce qu'elle savait elle pourrait retarder le poison de se propager… Leur laissant une chance de plus de récupérer un anti-poison.

Après avoir entendu cela, Kurogane se rua vers la sortit, ignorant tout sur son passage, suivit de Fye.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'édifice reconnaissable entre mille. Malgré lui, le blond frissonna. Arriveront-ils à résonner Ashura –ou à le vaincre- pour repartir avec le contrepoison ? L'air de Kurogane était encore moins aimable que d'habitude, pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien.

Le guerrier n'attendit pas, la main sur la garde de son arme, il s'avança, explosant la porte sur son passage, commençant à fouiller la maison. Il n'avait même pas écouté Fye qui lui disait de se calmer. Perdant de vue le brun, il rentra lui aussi dans la vaste pièce.

Il sentit tout de suite l'odeur de sang. Il savait ou se trouvait son maître. Il courut à travers les couloirs déserts, sombres et froids. Il arriva dans une grande pièce vide. Enfin… c'est l'impression que donnait l'endroit. Le centre de la pièce mais le reste ne l'était pas. De grands tapis aux motifs rouge sombre et noirs ornait le sol, quelques meubles ça et là comblaient les espaces vides que laissaient les grands murs aux vieilles tapisseries rongées par la moisissure, pourtant aucune odeur n'en émanait. Des têtes d'hommes sculptées, sortaient des piliers comme essayant de s'arracher à leur prison de pierre, parsemant l'ensemble de la pièce. Une seule fenêtre faisait face à l'entrée, n'éclairant presque pas le sol, laissant à peine quelques rayons de soleil lécher l'air. Au fond, un endroit surélevé de quelques marches.

Les portes de bois se refermèrent dès que le blond passa. Il ne se formalisa pas. Il connaissait le goût prononçait qu'avait son maitre pour le spectacle. Celui-ci sourit. Il était assis sur les marches de pierres, sa voix résonnant, calme et posée.

- Je t'attendais.

Un jour Ashura lui avait dit qu'il le retrouverait partout ou il irait. Il s'agissait explicitement de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il saurait toujours ce qu'il faisait… Et ce qu'il ferait. A l'époque cela ne l'avait pas dérangé mais maintenant, ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme parcouru de nombreux picotements au niveau de la gorge et de la langue. Il aurait juré que ces yeux brillaient de cette lumière jaune qu'il détestait tant…

Fye ne dit rien. Il savait pourquoi il était là. Ashura se leva et s'avança alors que Fye sur le qui vive se mit en position d'attaque.

- Ne vous approchez pas plus près, menaça-t-il ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le brun.

- Tu veux un antidote pour le poison n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais… mais ça aussi tu le sait parfaitement. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper.

Fye secoua la tête. Non il ne devait pas. Il était là pour sauver Hitsugi. Et… Où était Kurogane ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte alors que le sourire de Ashura s'agrandissait.

- Moi aussi je vous connais. Et je ne pense pas que vous me donnerez l'antidote si je vous le demandais gentiment.

- …

- Vous saviez que j'allais venir… Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire ? Pourquoi les Anciens ont-ils volé le livre ? Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer simplement au lieu d'empoisonner la personne censée nous faire peur ?

- Tu poses beaucoup de question… Tout d'abord pour le livre je ne pense pas te répondre. - Pourquoi ne pas vous tuer ? Les Anciens jugent dangereux de laisser ton ami en vie. Mais ils n'ont pas réussi à le tuer. Kurogane n'est-ce pas son nom ? Ils préfèrent donc se débarrasser des sources qui pourraient le mener là ou l'ancien gouverneur se trouvait…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ?

Ashura rigola malicieusement, s'approchant encore plus près du blond qui recula jusqu'à toucher la porte de droite, se préparant si possible à s'échapper. A peine sa main effleura le bois qu'il ressentit une vague de magie, il leva un sourcil d'interrogation.

- La porte est ensorcelée, seul un vampire peu entrer et en ressortir. Ton... Petit copain ne nous trouvera pas ici. Mais je pense que tu ne partiras pas avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Je te propose un marché. Si tu me reviens je te donnerai l'antidote pour sauver cet homme et je laisserai partir l'homme qui t'accompagne sans rien lui demander…

- Pourquoi ? Fye se méfiait, mais il savait que Ashura tiendrais sa promesse… Enfin, il n'en était plus vraiment sur à présent.

Comme si celui-ci avait lu dans ses pensées, il laissa voir ses dents dans un merveilleux sourire.

- Nous ferons un pacte de sang. Comme ça tu sera sur d'avoir ma parole.

Fye ne répondit rien. Mais il savait que le temps pressait et si Ashura ne voulait pas être trouvé, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de le retrouver, ou du moins oui mais le temps de le retrouvait et Hitsugi serait mort. Après un petit moment de réflexion, il ferma les yeux.

- C'est d'accord, souffla-t-il, mais à une seule condition: Je voudrais donner moi-même l'antidote à Kurogane.

Ashura s'approcha et sortit une dague de sous son habit, se coupant le poignet il tendit l'arme à Fye qui le prit et en fit autant. Approchant chacun leur bras ensanglanté, ils posèrent leur plaie l'une sur l'autre, leur sang se mélangeant. Le vieux vampire regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux, quand celui-ci entendit la voix de son maître dans sa tête.

« Je jure de te donner l'antidote et de laisser tranquille tes amis si tu viens à moi »

Puis ils se séparèrent, Fye lécha le sang qui coulait, se délectant malgré lui de ce liquide délicieux. Ashura souris en lui tendant son poignet que le blond lécha après un instant d'hésitation.

Faisant disparaître la dernière goûte dans un coup de langue Fye se releva, regardant le brun sortir un flacon et le lui tendre.

La main tremblante le blond la pris dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, c'était la seule solution. Ils vivraient grâce à lui. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Mais pourtant il ne pouvait se résigner à laisser le brun. Son Kuro-chan, celui qu'il aime embêter encore et encore. Oui celui qu'il aimait tout simplement.

Et... Il devrait lui dire adieu…

* * *

Et voila =) fini xD prochain chap, plus de révélations.... plus d'amour *o* plus.. de pleins de choses ^^ (si jamais vous lisez xD)


	14. Chapter 14

Kurogane avait cherché partout, longeant un couloir, il avait entendu de la musique. Un piano. Il s'agissait d'un air triste et mélancolique. Il en aurait pleuré s'il avait été sentimental. Où du moins, s'il n'avait pas était lui…

Quand il entra dans la pièce d'où venait cette musique, poussant la porte grinçante, la musique continua. Le vieux piano à queue était tout à fait dans le ton de la pièce. Sombre, vieux mais envoûtant. Une jeune fille y était assise, lisant la partition vieillit, elle aussi par les années, les pages jaunes et cornées montraient combien elles avaient été lu et relu.

Il reconnu la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé quand il était allé secourir cet idiot de Fye. Elle le regarda d'un air triste avant de se retourner et continuer à jouer. Apparemment elle ne suivait pas la partition, jouant à l'instinct d'après ce que Kurogane pouvait en dire. Mais il n'était pas très fort en musique. Instinct ? En fait ça lui semblait impossible en regardant ses doigts glisser avec une telle aisance sur les touches, comme une poupée qui a trop longtemps été utilisé pour une même tache, elle jouait comme un pantin qui ne sait que faire d'autre.

Jouant avec grâce, il devinait maintenant les heures qu'elle avait dû passer assise ici, sans doute en seule compagnie de ce magnifique piano.

- Ce que tu cherches n'est pas là…

Elle avait parlé d'une voix douce, complètement différente de la dernière fois.

- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je cherche ?

- Tu ne sais pas toi non plus ce que tu cherche…

- …

- Tu ne devrais pas te lancer à la recherche d'une chose qui te tient à cœur… Tu pourrais perdre autre chose plus précieux encore...

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es venu ici pour chercher quelque chose non ? expliqua-t-elle sur un ton ennuyé.

- Oui, ou je peux le trouver ?

- Ce que je veux dire c'est… Es-tu sur de le vouloir ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle cessa de jouer et se tourna vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux devenus jaune. Kurogane commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. A croire que toutes les connaissances du blond étaient des tordus qui lui tapaient sur le système. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne préférait pas simplement ce crétin à ces gens qui se la jouait « mystérieux » mais qui au final était seulement sérieusement perturbé.

- Je suis là pour ça, alors dit moi ou est cet antidote.

Elle regarda un moment, lassée par cette discussion. Evidemment, il ne comprenait pas… C'était un simple humain. Comment son Fye pouvait-il aimer un homme pareil ?

- Si tu choisis cette voie, tu pourrais perdre bien plus...Quelque chose qui t'es vraiment cher dans ton cœur mais qui n'atteint pas ton esprit.

- Pardon ?

Toujours à parler par énigme elle devenait lourde la copine de Fye…

Elle soupira. Décidément il était encore plus ennuyeux qu'elle le pensait. Il ne comprenait pas… Ce que son cœur disait était différent de ce que lui soufflait son esprit. Il aimait Fye de tout son cœur mais son esprit le refusait. Qu'y avait-il d'aussi compliqué à comprendre là-dedans ? Elle le fixa de ses étranges yeux de vampire, décidant que s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il ne pourrait pas protéger Fye.

Elle se retourna et reprit son air, posant délicatement ses doigts sur les touches, faisant sortir de nouvelles notes. Comme si Kurogane n'avait jamais été là.

- Hoy !

Elle le prenait pour un con ? Ils étaient en plein milieu de la conversation. Elle l'énervait mais il se retint d'aller la secouer comme un prunier, il sentait que ce n'était pas la bonne idée. Il grogna et fit demi tour. Il ne tirerait rien d'autre de cette folle.

Il suivit des couloirs et se retrouva dans le hall, la porte d'entrée fracassé était maintenant réparée. Etait-ce vraiment là par ou il était entré ? Et où était cet idiot de vampire ? Au moment où il se posait la question, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna prêt à se battre quand il reconnu Fye.

- Ou est-ce que t'étais ? demanda le brun en s'approchant. J'ai rencontré ta copine là, complètement incompréhensible. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que t'avais des ennuis…

Le blond ne dit rien, sourit comme à son habitude et sauta dans les bras du brun, qui fut surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fout abrutit ? Tu crois que c'est le moment ?

- Kuro-Toutou s'inquiète pour moi ! Je suis conteeeeeeent !

- Bon tu me lâches ?

Fye au lieu de continuer se décolla du corps du brun, sortant la fiole de sa poche. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre du temps. Même s'il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour dire au revoir à Kurogane. Celui-ci sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, prit le menton du blond dans une main, le forçant à le regarder. Son oeil semblait si triste, encore plus triste que d'habitude. Celui-ci ne bougea pas, regardant les yeux foncés qui le fixaient.

Fye glissa l'antidote dans la main libre du guerrier, ne coupant toujours pas le contact visuel entre eux.

- C'est l'antidote… Tu peux aller voir ton ami.

- Tu parles comme si tu allais rester ici…

Décidément… Il ne pouvait rien cacher à son Kuro-Kuro.

- Je voudrais que tu ailles lui remettre ça… Mais effectivement j'ai des choses à régler…

Il avait parlé avec le sourire qu'il lui connaissait mais la lueur de tristesse que dégageait son oeil était toujours présente.

- Non ! Tu viens avec moi, il ne voulait pas laisser le blond, il en était hors de question. Tu viens avec moi.

- Je dois rester.

- Ca suffit avec tes bêtises, tu viens et c'est tout, il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, la main tenant son visage descendit pour attraper le poignet de Fye.

- Si tu ne me laisses pas, je ne te pardonnerai jamais… laisse moi faire ce que je dois faire.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser alors je t'emmène avec moi.

Le blond ne pouvait plus se retenir, tiré par la main de Kurogane, ils sortirent de la demeure. Fye s'arrêta brusquement obligeant le brun à en fait autant. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait, le vampire s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent et les effleura avant de presser plus fort sa bouche contre celle du guerrier. Il aurait voulu plus, mais c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait donner. Ses lèvres sur celles chaudes de Kurogane, et lui, tellement surprit qu'il ne bougea pas, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas le baiser, le baiser du blond était parfait, mais son attitude clochait, ce n'était pas le Fye qu'il connaissait.

Pourtant ses lèvres semblaient avides, demandant plus, il répondit au baiser du blond qui ne protesta pas, au contraire, il fut heureusement surprit.

Sentant la langue du blond demandant la permission d'entrer, il ouvrit la bouche, goûtant avec plaisir ce qu'il avait toujours eut envie de sentir. Dans ce baiser on pouvait y lire tout le désir, toute la tendresse mais aussi toute la détresse du vampire. Donnant tout ce qu'il avait, s'ouvrant pour la première fois au brun.

Au bout d'un long moment, Kurogane reprit un peu ses esprits quand il sentit les canines au contact de sa langue et se sépara. Fye, essoufflé, le regardait. Il sourit.

- Hyuuuu !!Je savais bien que Kuro-Kuro m'aimait !!!

- Espèce de….

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher pour l'antidote… Hitsugi ne tiendra pas jusque là…

- Merde...

Il avait complètement oublié l'espace d'un instant, trop préoccupé par le vampire. Il se mit une claque mentale pour remettre son cerveau en état de marche. Il devait sauver sont ami en premier lieu, il s'occuperait du blond après.

Il se précipita sur le chemin se retournant pour voir Fye qui ne bougeait pas. Il grogna devant la résolution du vampire. Merde il fallait qu'il aille sauver son ami…

- Merde ….. Ton « quelque chose » fait le et rentre vite sinon tu vas avoir à faire à moi !!

Et là… Kurogane disparu, tournant dans une ruelle sombre.

Fye se retourna et poussa la porte, Ashura le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Viens.

Fye s'avança et attrapa la main que le brun lui tendait…

oooooooooooooo

Hitsugi se réveillait lentement après avoir été prit de tremblements. Kurogane lui avait administré l'antidote, Yuuki restait discrète derrière lui. Au bout de quelques instants il fut en mesure de parler. Avec un peu de mal il se releva doucement sur les coussins, s'appuyant sur ses bras. De sa position maintenant assise il regardait ses visiteurs.

Il voulu parler mais le brun l'arrêta. Il valait mieux qu'il se repose maintenant, comme le lui avait dit Yuuki. Ca l'énervait d'attendre. Il ne savait pas s'il avait des choses importantes à dire. Mais d'après la jeune fille, il aurait l'esprit encore embrouillé un petit moment. Il valait mieux alors le laisser seul rependre pleinement le contrôle de son corps.

Kurogane sortit sans un mot, laissant la maîtresse de maison au chevet d'Hitsugi. Il avait autre chose à penser. Où était le blond ? Il avait eut l'air vraiment peiné. Il repensa à ce fameux « maître » et ne pus s'empêcher d'avoir une envie de meurtre. S'il l'avait trouvé, il l'aurait bien tué. Un coin d'ombre s'éclaira dans son esprit. Et si Fye avait rencontré Ashura et qu'il avait fait quelque chose au blond ? Cela expliquerait son comportement pour le moins étrange. En un fragment de seconde il se remémora leur baiser et son cœur fit un bond désespéré dans sa poitrine.

Il aurait juré que s'il avait été une jeune fille il aurait rougit et glousser. Il s'adossa contre le mur se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser le blond faire ce qu'il voulait, quitte à le traîner par la peau des fesses tout le trajet en entendant ses protestations consternantes. Oui, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait peut-être fait une grosse connerie. C'est là qu'il se souvint des paroles de l'amie du blond.

Perdre quelque chose d'encore plus cher ou un truc comme ça s'il se souvenait bien de ses paroles. Son cœur manqua un battement. Comment ça perdre ? Fye allait revenir non ? Un grand doute l'assaillit. Il n'allait pas…

Il revoyait encore Fye et ses grands yeux bleus si triste. Et sa bouche avide de contact. Si seulement Hitsugi n'avait pas été empoisonné, il n'aurait jamais fait une telle bêtise que de laisser le blond. Il le savait très bien que cet idiot ne pouvait vraiment pas réfléchir plus de 2 minutes. Toujours à faire des bêtises et à inquiéter les autres.

S'inquiéter… Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Oui, il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il soupira. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir dire qu'il s'en fichait et que sa vie serait de nouveau paisible –aussi paisible que possible du moins- et qu'il ne lui manquerait pas. Mais ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Et maintenant qu'il se rendait compte que leur chemin ne se croiserait peut-être plus, il se disait, qu'après tout, il aimait les remarques et blagues débiles du blond, ses grands sourires énervants et le fait de ne pas arrêter de le coller.

Et si jamais…

Ses réflexions furent stoppées quand il vit Yuuki apparaître, elle lui proposa une tasse de thé. Il la regarda un instant se demandant si elle se moquait de lui mais devant son air sérieux, il ne refusa pas et l'accompagna. Dans le silence le plus complet ils partagèrent cette fameuse boisson sans odeur mais au goût particulier et envoûtant. Comme si à chaque fois la saveur paraissait différente. Différente selon l'humeur, les pensées ou peut-être autre chose de l'individu qui le buvait.

Il avalait de longues gorgées brûlantes, plongé dans ses pensées. Si le blond ne revenait pas vite, il irait le cherchait. De grès ou de force.

- Vous devriez aller vous reposer après. Il est très tard vous savez… Et après tout ces… évènements, vous devriez être fatigué. J'ai pris la liberté de faire préparer une chambre pour vous.

C'est à cet instant, quand il comprit ce qu'elle dit, qu'il se rendit compte dans quel état de fatigue il était. Il se laissa rapidement conduire dans les couloirs. Demain, il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il devrait être en forme. Car les choses prenaient une tournure de plus en plus tordu. Et l'histoire avec Fye l'inquiétait toujours.

Il ne fit pas tellement attention à la pièce dans laquelle il fut conduite, s'endormant comme une masse, dans sa tête tout pleins de problèmes tournaient et retournaient semblable à un épais brouillard.

Quand il se réveilla le matin, son esprit était plus clair. Une seule pensée : Fye. Il se leva précipitamment, parcourant les couloirs, se perdant de temps en temps dans cette grande demeure. Jurant bruyamment alors qu'au détour d'un couloir il aperçu le salon où Hitsugi et Yuuki se trouvaient. Passant la porte coulissante ouverte, il se dirigea vers eux et voulu demander s'ils avaient des nouvelles du vampire mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit Yuuki le regarda et secoua la tête négativement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle l'interrompit.

- Il a certaines choses qu'il veut vous dire, avant que vous ne partiez à la recherche de Fye-san.

Comment savait-elle ça ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré le blond, il n'avait cessé de croiser la route de ce genre de personne. Ceux qui savent déjà tout à l'avance mais qui ne vous aide pas avant que les pires choses n'arrivent. Il repensait encore à la pianiste... Il n'avait pas alors compris les paroles prononcées, mais maintenant il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas l'avoir secoué et forcé à lui parler.

Kurogane s'assit en face d'Hitsugi qui le regarda en souriant.

- Je devrais te dire merci… C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire merci, c'est à cet idiot…

Il s'arrêta net. Il n'arrivait pas à parler de lui d'une façon différente. Il aurait parié que Fye lui aurait sortit un truc du genre « hyuu Kuro-Chan est méchant, Kuro-Kuro m'a fait beaucoup de peine ». Hitsugi garda le silence un moment. Yuuki lui avait brièvement expliqué la situation la veille.

- Si tu veux aller le chercher, je viens avec toi. On parlera en chemin. Ce ne sont pas des choses très importantes, juste quelques trucs qui pourraient nous aider.

Kurogane acquiesça, se leva suivit par son ami alors que la jeune fille ne disait mot, les regardant s'en aller.

- Quand je t'ai parlé de moi comme étant aux ordres des Anciens … Ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je t'ai parlé de vengeance quand à ce qui est arrivé à nos maisons et nos familles… Et notre vie. J'ai rêvé de vengeance toute ma vie.

- …

- Je voulais me rendre à leur service pour avoir une chance de les rencontrer… J'avais fait des tas de recherches me menant à eux… C'était dur de trouver des traces de ces soi-disant Anciens… Mais j'ai réussi à me faire « engager » au près des larbins. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à les approcher. Alors que je voulais tellement me venger…

- Pourquoi t'en prendre aux Anciens ? Parce qu'ils pourraient être à l'origine des Ombres ?

- Je pense que c'est plus profond que ça… Un Ombre devient une sorte de partie du vampire qui l'a créé. Y'a quelque chose à propos de l'énergie vitale de l'homme qui, suite au rituel, appartiendrai au vampire. En gros l'énergie de « l'ancien humain » devient la propriété du vampire… Enfin... Je ne sais pas trop si on peut dire ça. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça marche leur truc. Ca fait des années que je fouine dans le coin à la recherche de tout ce bordel. Les Vampires peuvent contrôler les Ombres, ce qui voudrait dire que s'ils avaient voulu empêcher ces « demi-vampire », ils n'auraient pas fait tout ses morts et tout ses dégâts. Est-ce que toi, tu peux les pardonner ?

Kurogane réfléchissait. Si effectivement les vampires contrôlaient ces monstres pourquoi ne les arrêtaient-il pas ? Il repensait aux attaques répétées des Ombres aux abords de la frontière de la cité. Il ne comprenait pas bien.

- Et si les vampires ayant créé les Ombres étaient mort ? Les autres vampires peuvent les contrôler ?

- Je ne pense pas… Vu que l'énergie vitale appartient aux vampires qui ont créé un monstre. Mais ça n'explique pas qu'il y en ait autant… La seule explication que je vois…

- Est que les vampires voulait avoir une sorte d'armée obéissant à tout leur moindre désir, sans rien demander a leur tour… Termina Kurogane.

- Tout à fait, confirma Hitsugi, monter une armée… Et les Anciens ont peur que les gens apprennent que c'est leur faute.

- Mais ils ne savent pas que des vampires se trouvent dans la cité… Même moi pendant des années je n'ai été au courant de rien.

- Ils ont sans doute peur qu'ils se rebellent… Les Anciens donnent beaucoup d'ordre, ils essayent de contrôler pas mal de chose dans la Cité. Depuis des années je me suis rapproché d'eux pour avoir des réponses et trouver le coupable. Mais quand je t'ai vu et qu'on m'a demandé de te faire peur… J'ai un peu enquêté sur ce livre. Je voulais absolument savoir ce que c'était. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu tout lire…

Il fit une pause, avalant sa salive. Même après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il avait encore du mal à parler aussi longtemps.

- Ca n'explique pas tout. Ils ont fait assassiner le gouverneur. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait appris pour ça ? Ce n'est pas vraiment cohérent…

- Ashura, le représentant des Anciens…

- Représentant ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, répondit-il en rigolant devant l'expression d'incrédulité de Kurogane. Puis il reprit son air sérieux. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire au brun le rendrait furieux, ou… déconfit.

Il hésita cependant à continuer alors que Kurogane le regardait de façon insistante. Attendant qu'il finisse de parler.

- Ashura est en relation avec Les Anciens.

- …

Kurogane repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec Fye. Le meurtre, l'attaque des hommes qui disaient avoir été envoyé par un homme en noir et le reste… Tout était donc bien lié… et Fye dans tout ça ? Malgré lui, son pas s'accéléra, ça sentait vraiment pas bon tout ça…

- Ils travaillent ensemble mais lui… Il est en relation directe avec eux… Le seul à savoir où ils se cachent.

- IMPOSSIBLE, il n'est pas ce genre de personne, coupa Kurogane. Il se refusait à croire ce genre de bêtise. Comment aurait-il pu ? Comment ? Il ne comprenait pas… Il aurait été tellement facile de suivre ce vampire et découvrir les Anciens pour que tout soit réglé ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'il savait tout ça… A propos des vampires créant des Ombres et le reste. D'après me recherches les Anciens sont immortel, enfin… c'est ce qui se dit puisqu'ils étaient déjà là avant que ton père ne soit gouverneur… Et encore avant. Donc je ne sais pas s'ils sont vraiment immortels ou si c'est la vie normale d'un vampire… Mais il semblerait qu'ils vivent très longtemps...

Le silence de Kurogane était révélateur. Il réfléchissait et essayait de se faire à l'idée. Il voulu reprendre la discussion quand il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivé. Mais… Ce n'était pas possible. Il regarda d'un air dubitatif l'espace devant lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autres que des ruines. Là ou se trouvait la fameuse demeure D'Ashura… Il n'y avait plus rien.

Kurogane s'élança au milieu des pierres enchevêtrées les une sur les autres, seuls débris restant. Comment cela était-il possible ? Ses pieds foulaient la terre qui n'aurait jamais était là. Non, pourtant il était sur que c'était bien ici. Un instant il faillit céder à la panique, son cœur battant il regarda autour de lui, de rage donna un coup de poing dans une moitié de mur qui restait encore debout.

Hitsugi le regardant, comprenant sa peine de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à un être cher. Puis voyant l'air inhabituellement anéanti du brun il se décida à parler. Lui demandant de rentrer avec lui voir Yuuki pour en parler. Fye… Où pouvait-il être ? Tout lui échappait. Hitsugi le tirait, essayait de l'emmener mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Cherchant au milieu des ruines des traces du blond, le moindre indice qui aurait pu l'amener à lui, la moindre chose qui prouvait qu'il était encore vivant…

Il resta là, pendant des heures, Hitsugi à ses côtés, essayait de le raisonner mais en vain. Assis à côté, il attendait en silence, se demandant s'il ne devait pas l'assommer pour le ramener ou alors rentrer seul à la recherche de réponse.

Au bout d'un moment Kurogane abandonna. Oui, les réponses, sans doute que yuuki les avaient. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Fye. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Cet imbécile le savait. Il savait tout, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait embrassé. C'est pour ça. Quel lâche. Quand il le retrouverait il se jura de lui botter les fesses. Où du moins de lui mettre une bonne claque –enfin… un bon coup de poing, c'était plus viril-.

Il partit en courant vers la propriété de Yuuki alors que Hitsugi qui, jusqu'à présent somnolait, se leva et couru derrière lui sans rien dire. Ouf, il n'aurait pas à le traîner dans les rues, Kurogane n'aurait sûrement pas très apprécié et il aurait juré qu'il aurait fini avec un joli œil au beurre noir.

Elle les attendait à la porte. Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Il aurait parié qu'elle venait à peine de sortir, sachant qu'ils arrivaient. Comment ? Pour l'instant il s'en foutait. Il voulait des réponses. Calmement elle les mena à l'intérieur écoutant les explications du brun.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant si elle ne savait pas déjà tout de leur découverte.

- Dans des anciens livres, ont nous apprend que certains êtres « mythique » sont capable de magie. Il s'agissait surement d'une forme de magie dont les vampires sont sans doute capables. Mais une forme assez éloignée de ce qu'elle est en générale. Mais elle était souvent utilisée autrefois quand il y avait la chasse aux vampires dans certaines régions… Dans certaines cités… Chez nous, les vampires n'ont jamais eut à avoir recours à cela. Ils se fondaient dans la masse et personne n'a jamais su -ou presque- qu'ils côtoyaient des humains. C'est une magie qui transforme une chose en une autre.

Voyant le visage intrigué de ces deux invités elle expliqua.

- Les ruines que vous avez vues sont vraies. A la base il n'y a jamais eut de demeure de vampire là-bas. La maison était l'illusion… Une porte par exemple donne accès à un autre endroit… Et crée par la même occasion une illusion. Le château était donc une illusion créée à partir de ces ruines… Et la porte était un portail… Quand l'hôte pensait rentrer dans la maison il traversait alors un portail qu'est l'illusion et se retrouvait projeté dans un univers différent. Je ne sais pas très bien si je suis très claire… Chaque portail mène vers un endroit différent. Il se peut que ce portail soit dans des endroits ou il n'y a pas d'illusions. C'est-à-dire un portail qui vous emmène dans un lieu qui existe déjà. Mais c'est rare… Le deuxième portail est celui de la demeure D'Ashura… C'était une illusion à part entière, il faut beaucoup de magie pour cela… Le lieu ou vous êtes entré et façonné par celui qui utilise ce sort.

Elle fit de nouveau une pause avant de boire un peu de thé.

- Il existe donc ces deux types de portail. Un, est un portail faisant partie de l'illusion, comme pour notre cas. L'autre type de portail est plus facile à trouver, car ces portails crées une distorsion, on peut alors voit comme un léger flottement à leur niveau, comme du flou… Mais en général ce genre de portail est bien caché.

- Alors Fye n'est plus là ? Comment peut-on trouver un portail ?

Yuuki regarda Kurogane longuement. Elle soupira.

- Malheureusement on ne peut pas le trouver comme ça... Et la cité est très grande. Ils ont changé d'endroit, alors il sera presque impossible de le trouver. Sauf si vous cherchez les bonnes personnes, elles vous mèneront vers le portail.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'Ashura sorte ou laisse sortir Fye pour le moment, intervint Hitsugi.

- Il semblerait, répondit Yuuki d'un air triste, mais vous devriez faire ce que vous avez à faire pour l'instant.

Elle regarda Kurogane puis Hitsugi. Comprenant soudain ses paroles ils se levèrent.

- ...

Kurogane avait du mal à se l'avouer mais il fallait qu'il continue à jouer son rôle de gouverneur… Il était même a peut près sur que quelqu'un viendrait lui donner un autre « avertissement » mais ce serait peut-être l'occasion pour lui de trouver ce fameux portail… Hitsugi le sortit de ces pensées.

- Moi je vais continuer de chercher, j'ai pas mal de ressources… Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver ce, ou ces portails ou même, encore mieux, les Anciens. Ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression que je touche au but…

- Faites attention… Leur dit Yuuki d'un air doux, avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

Ressassant toute la conversation, toutes les actions et le reste, ils partirent chacun de leur côté, espérant arranger rapidement la situation…

OOOOOOOOOO

Fye se trouvait dans une large pièce longée de baies vitrées, laissant rentrer une douce lumière. La vue portait sur un grand jardin. Son pâle visage se reflétant sur la vitre, il repensait sans cesse au visage de Kurogane. Se demandant s'il lui en voudrait quand il découvrirait qu'ils ne se verraient plus jamais. Est-ce qu'il se sentirait comme lui ?

Non… Kurogane était fort et il ne cessait de répéter que c'était un crétin fini. Peut-être qu'il ne manquerait pas au brun ? Cette pensée lui fit mal. Mais quelque part il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas ce genre là. Il n'abandonnait pas ses amis comme ça. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû lui dire de ne pas revenir le chercher, lui expliquer mieux la situation... Si seulement il avait pu… Si seulement ils avaient eut le temps.

Cela faisait à peine une nuit qu'il était là et il ne supportait déjà plus. Ashura lui avait interdit de sortir, il ne pouvait plus emprunter le portail. De plus son maître ne cessait de lui rappeler que désormais il lui appartenait et qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Kurogane. A chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom du brun, son cœur se serrait. Mais il se contrôlait pour avoir un visage impassible. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ashura soit encore plus heureux qu'il ne l'était. Celui-ci le regardait depuis un moment, se rappelant alors qu'ils étaient en pleine « discussion ».

Enfin… Ce n'était pas vraiment une discussion, seul Ashura parlait, lui donnant des ordres. Quand il eut terminé, sans se retourner, toujours contemplant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui, il posa les questions qu'il avait voulu poser plus tôt.

- Pourquoi m'avoir donner le poison ? Vous avez dit que les Anciens voulaient se débarrasser de toutes les personnes ou choses, qui pourraient amener Kurogane à trouver des choses qu'il ne devait pas savoir… Et pourtant en permettant à Hitsugi de s'en sortir… Il lui racontera tout ce qu'il sait…

- J'obéis corps et âme aux Anciens… Je suis leur plus fidèle serviteur… J'ai une raison à cela et les Anciens m'ont juste promis certaines choses… Alors je me suis permis de faire les choses à ma façon.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Les Anciens m'ont mis à leur service… Je suis leur « fils », tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Ils m'ont créé. Enfin je ne t'en dirai pas plus sur cela. Ils voulaient vous donner un avertissement. Quand ils ont vu que la langue de notre envoyé se déliait devant vous, ils ont voulu le punir. D'ailleurs, ils auraient aimé savoir ce qu'il vous a dit. Il ne doit pas en savoir beaucoup car le livre est maintenant en sécurité… C'est pour cela que j'ai pris la liberté de désobéir…

- …

- Et puis. Je t'ai eus toi…

Fye gardait le silence. Désobéir mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas remarqué mais son maître s'était rapproché de lui et l'observait puis comme s'il avait lu en lui, il répondit.

- Parce que je te voulais et que maintenant tu m'appartiens.

Le blond resta sans voix. Pourquoi son maître agissait-il ainsi ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kurogane, il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une toute autre personne. Son petit monde s'était écroulé comme un château de carte et il ne comprenait plus rien.

Quel était le bien ? Quel était le mal ? Plus il se posait la question et plus il était perdu. Mais il lui suffisait de regarder les yeux que posait alors Ashura sur lui pour se sentir mal à l'aise. Malgré tout quand celui-ci posa la main sur sa joue et tourna sa tête face à lui, il ne protesta pas. Non plus quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Attrapant ses cheveux or d'une main, il approfondit le baiser. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent et qu'il embrassa son cou avant de glisser sa langue jusqu'à son oreille et d'en lécher le lobe.

Il ne bougea pas, seul son cœur lui faisait mal et son esprit criait au secours, alors que dans sa tête l'image de Kurogane venait le hanter. Il sentit alors les crocs dans son cou s'enfoncer sans aucune douceur alors qu'il suçait encore et encore son sang, alors que ses mains parcouraient le corps du blond.

Non, il ne faisait rien… Car… Il lui appartenait.


End file.
